Arcadia
by Shinashi
Summary: After Duo and Trowa are captured by a small band of handsome vampires, they are sucked into the underground full of sex, drugs, and ravenousbloodsuckingvampires. Luckily, they learn some neat ancient magic and sexy lessons to aid the way. Part 2 Coming up
1. Coupon Cashier

**AN**:I really like this story.. I don't know why...Maybe because Trowa's not OOC? I've been wanting something along those lines! Or maybe because my mind bullied me into writing this and now it seems I must like it, haha! Please review if you read!

Disclaimer: First and only time! I disclaim Gundam Wing.. But NOT this story! Don't steal!

I also disclaim any other anime or game series or book series I decide to put in this here story- Which includes, but definetly is not limited to, Resident Evil, Ai no Kusabi, Tekken, Inuyasha, Harry Potter, and Gankutsuou. Just to name of few- I don't own them. If I did.. Do you think I would write my fics for free? XD

**Warnings**: Slavery and Bondage- and pretty much everything in between.. Didn't feel like to burden you with a list.. No scat or water works... The bowels are left alone! c:

**Warning... Rant/A Lesson Ahead (really, it's very interesting)**

**Okay, I love reviews. :D One review in particular was purely constructive criticism (I rarely RARELY get such reviews, besides the fact that I get few at all, in proportion to the number of readers I have). Anywho, Ms. Leorising has given me a wonderful insight into 'older readers'. According to that, some people find this story, from the first chapter,, as the everything of this fanfic. **

**Okay, this chapter came out almost exactly THREE YEARS AGO, when I first started writing with my crappy little computer and my tenth-grade mind. In all honesty, I believe it is great for a first try. **

**Then, now this is a bit crazy on my side...When I just checked this chapter, I had exactly TWO MISTAKES. I am not bragging. And then to base the entirety of this 2800 hundred word chapter on the word OFTENLY (which is sometimes as muchly debated a word as 'ain't', and a word that I have already realized is NOT a word) is not what I would call Read and Review. It is reading, pointing out one of the two insignificant flaws in this entire chapter (in the entire story) and making a whole academic issue over it, and then basing the entire growth of this story on it. It's like reading a 1x2 fanfic and then realizing it is 2x1... XD **

**Even Crazier Stuff Ahead: Check my grammar? Check my grammar? So... Lost at 'oftenly'. What, did you have to endure horrible grammar until then? Was it not readable until then? Didn't I at least heed English language up to that point when you gave up? Furthermore, you gave up at the sole word, which means that you probably didn't read the rest right? So how in the world would you know the grammar of this entire fanfic? How would you know I had any other trouble other than the word 'oftenly'? **

**I'm sorry guys... It just boggled my mind! Saying that _I _needed to check my grammar because I used the word oftenly, once. In the first chapter! Out of the entire fanfic! In three years! **

**Maybe it's because... Because.. She was looking at my words... I am writing a story... Not an academic paper. Maybe that little point-and-fail would work great in a Mid-Term essay at the most prestigious high school in Massachusetts, but on my story? Basing my entire story on the fucking seven letters of oftenly?! You have ridiculed the whole point I have written alone all this time. You have ridiculed my very nature! My story means nothing because of the word oftenly! The creativity, the yearning, the passion, all nothing! **

_**Readable **_Please tell me if it is not. I will definitely stop writing to 'hone my grammar skills', something of which, according to leorising, that I do not possess and makes this entire story meaningless.

Coupon Cashier

It's Saturday. There has been at least three hours of nighttime and the store is still semi-packed with shoppers and langoliers, as it always was on Saturdays. McDonalds, the one way in the back, is closed because no one in their right mind would cook at this hour when there's a MickyDees just down the street that runs business twenty-four-seven.

"Shoreen Wyn, please come to the phone in the back. Shoreen Wyn, please come to the phone in the back." Hilde said over the intercom, finally on announcer duty. There's been a definite lapse since the last time she was on the job, and she became antsy with customers quite easily. That's the reason the manager assigned her the easiest job.

Trowa, on the other hand, had the worst job. The most vile job in all of the department store. Much more disgusting than bathroom duty, where there was often puke or piss that people were too lazy to clean up; there were bloody pads and tampons placed inside the toilets sometimes and dirty diapers under the Koala baby changing rack, that was often left hanging out. Trowa's job was much more annoying than placement duty; a job most employees forgot the real name of. Anyway, placement duty was when you placed cartons and crates and boxes and baskets full of non-shelved items in _exactly_ the right order in _exactly _the right place. It was your job then to make sure any misplaced (lazily thrown on random shelves) items were brought back to their correct aisles. It was your job then to bring anything broken or torn open (such as candy) to the back office so it could be accounted for. Duo was on placement duty, and he says it is the biggest pain in the ass to have this old guy asking for directions while you're shoving damned toilet paper on the very top shelf.

"I understand that if it falls, it's not like it's going to break but shit!" Duo says oftenly.

This job was ten times more stupid than the best job, in the electronic apartment, where the movies are playing and skinny kids are kicking the stuffing out of demos and your friends are the real people who come to buy stuff. _This_ job was even worse than being the loathed Checker, in which you check if everything is all right and get blamed for anything wrong and get all the fame if everything's right, even though all you did was walk around and check (which made everyone else who worked hate you for some time). It was even worse to be the supervisor in the clothing department, where you watch for people trying to smuggle clothes or you wait for people to try on their clothes. There's also shopping cart supervisor where you wait for someone at the entrance to produce that beeping sound at the detectors and at scheduled times you go out and collect the shopping carts. Not from the marked spots but _all_ over the fucking lot.

"We can save metal, you know." Duo sometimes says, talking about the PLACE CARTS HERE, PLEASE signs and racks.

Now, there might be a guess that the worst job is being a cashier. Close, but no cigar. Trowa's actually the new and recently announced _coupon_ cashier. In this slug city, there are many people who use coupons. Instead of the usual red number highlighted by the frosted plastic above Trowa's head, there reads a sign called COUPONS ONLY, which really meant _mostly_ coupons. You can't just have one discount paper along with your cart full of non-discount items. There's a small laminated poster under the COUPONS ONLY sign which says that OVER FIFTY PERCENT OF YOUR ITEMS MUST HAVE COUPONS.

Now, there's no way someone would take their time to calculate exactly fifty percent of your items, but Trowa has been trudging though coupon cashier duty for a week and a half, so it is obvious to him. When he scans items, he checks for a coupon then after a period of scanning he'll stop. In that case, the shopper would have ran out of coupons and the items needed for the other fifty percent.

"You can go to check-out line three to scan the rest of your items, sir," or, "madam." That rid his line of the coupon-users wannabes and the hardcore people came like moths to ultraviolet light. Mostly middle-aged women with a stack of snack-cake discount papers would comment how handsome he was while he sorted through the damned disorderly coupons for the right one compromising with a box of Twinkies.

Handsome. Trowa was starting to hate the word, regarding it as some sort of adventitious animadversion pertaining to his facial features. It was weird how his mother would have, in earlier years, kvetch how his bang never stayed the _right_ way, as if there was the ultimate way to perceive a bang, and it could absolutely not cover half your face. Now, she fingers through it with a look of awe. Trowa deemed that portentous since he saw. Especially because he _saw_ that night.

Not only his mother liked him more; his teachers did too. He couldn't wear shorts anymore. There would be that special teacher that would ask him to stay behind for _something_ and while he did that _thing_ the teacher would just stare. One specialist in staring would be Mr. Helms, the gym teacher, of course. Mr. Helms would think of tactful ways to make him stay behind in class just so they would take a shower together.

"He wants to rape you, man. I can see it." Duo would say seriously. When Trowa then said that the gym teacher always took the far side his bang fell, Duo said, "He thinks that thing makes you blind? Wait, can you see through it?" They eventually laughed it off.

The whole faculty love was more than creepy since he saw some teachers. Especially because he _saw _that awful night, with his parents and his teachers participating.

He once attended a business meeting with his father. Trowa saw more than he could stomach _that_ night and to see it all over again in a sugar-coated form made the whole ordeal sickening. His father's colleague's fawned over him, pawing their thick meaty hands on his arms and shoulders as he and they shared handshakes.

"Then," Duo said after the visit, since his father held as high a position in the business as Trowa's dad did, "they pawed each other. Did you see that? They were practically panting... Or maybe we're just getting paranoid?" Duo then added an uneasy laugh, and it made Trowa believe that Duo didn't actually believe that last bit. Especially since he saw; they saw that night.

That night of unbridled lust, of writhing bodies slapping together in the least sensual way. Trowa's mother sharing in a sixsome along with _Duo's _mother, kissing and swapping spit, sucking and licking. Mr. Helm's back red with slaps and scratches. The sheriff sucking off who-knows-who. Nurse Selsee riding a...

"Okay! We...We gotta admit it Trowa, we're fucking scarred for life. Let's not ever talk about this again okay? It's gonna be hella weird...but I think it's best not to ever talk about about our parents and those people in a... in a..." Duo face began to grow green in color, a sickly rugged look overtook him, and he puked against the wall.

"About them in an orgy.." Trowa finished, seemingly unaffected only because he vomited twice already. Duo nodded weakly, more like he managed to bring his head a bit lower.

They didn't talk about it at all. If he could've, Trowa would have told Catherine. The Barton's deviant child. When he was younger, he didn't understand much about her, but he never resisted his sister either. She had the characteristic bad temper and beautiful looks that seduced her outrageous biker friends. She dated males and females alike, often threatening to become a transsexual just so she could rape boys and other things of that nature. She smoked, did drugs of all types, and drank like a whale. She called her parents fat, ugly, lazy, and stupid in one string of breath. There were times where she got off from punishment just by masturbating loudly in her room or finding a stack of pornos somewhere and bribe either the mother or the father.

She called her parents hypocrites, and Trowa believed every word. Besides the fact that they were true, Trowa knew it'd always be good to trust Catherine because she would always protect him. Never in his life had Trowa faced a bully that hadn't ended up with a busted lip, a swollen eye, or quite possibly a few missing teeth.

Then Catherine died. In an accident. The police said she was drunk and apologized. The funeral was short, followed by an albeit longer cremation, and after, a long convivial banquet as if a reception of her death, a celebration.

The only thing that seemed right to Trowa that night of his thirteenth year was staying with Duo. The long-braided southern American knew how to stand his own, but he too never had to deal with anyone too strong for him. Catherine was there for both of them four years ago, but she's gone a year later, and another year passed, and yet another. At sixteen, Trowa still found it hard his sister was gone, his _married_ parents were involved in an orgy, and he was pressed by the world's most notorious potential rapists. To get away from it all, he and Duo submitted themselves to the local WalMart- though their parents had plenty to provide for them.

It was also hard to believe that an old lady would take out her time to cut out a whole _bagful_ of coupons, much less three! What looked like maybe two of her daughters pushed two carts full of food, drinks, and napkins. In other words, there seemed to be a party going on, and they were introducing it to the coupon counter.

"They don't really expect me to scan all that with coupons, do they?" Trowa asked himself, already feeling the tinges of a headache grip his mind. He watched the two younger women load up the conveyor belt as the motherly one took a seat at one of the benches on the wall not too far from the cashier. They finished rather quickly, haphazardly placing cans and glass bottles on top one another and squeezed boxes in at the edges, then they joined their mother on the bench, dropping the bags of coupons on the counter in front of Trowa.

Trowa wished, while fishing through the bag for a coupon on Lays and Doritos chips, that someone would come by and drop a cigarette that would light up all three bags. He searched through the bags again for anything about chips and finally found it on the third try. He glanced at the three ladies. One of them were reading something by Nora Roberts, and the other two talked. The teenager sighed, looked around for a bit, seeing children run to their mothers to ask for the sugariest foods or the latest movie and a group of friends laugh together and caught one man throwing a bag of marshmallows onto a rack of Oreos, then accepted his fate , grabbing a large can of ravioli, wondering why the ladies couldn't put the coupons in order with the food. At least in alphabetical order. Like this, with the papers all willy-nilly in a bag, it really seemed like they

"...don't give a damn, do they?" Trowa choked on pure spit as he spun his head in the direction of the voice, which was truly unnecessary since the voice's owner stood right in front of the cart still full of food. He drank a Vault, the highly addictive drink that many of the time have fallen prey to, including Duo and Trowa. He stood tall.

That was an understatement. He stood _fucking_ tall. It made Trowa's brain shatter, he's never seen anyone so tall.

"I'm seven-feet-two." The stranger said, smiling around the bottle. Trowa watched the Adam's apple bob, and he felt quite dizzy for a moment. Even though he was a man, Trowa found the tall form with wide, elegant shoulders that tapered down to a narrow waist and longish legs more attractive than last year's prom queen. His blond hair cut short and flared a bit and shaped his face. There was a noticeable hue in his eyes that made him all the more alluring. He topped off his own unique look with a leather pants, undefinable shoes that were probably also leather, and a white T-shirt with a vest covering. He wore a necklace of platinum, Trowa guessed because he didn't find it proper for a man who wore gold rings embedded with jewels on almost every finger to go around with a silvery chain, as Duo would have said.

"M-m-may...I." Trowa's voice was dry and the Vault looked better than it has ever did in his life, and, as if reading his mind, the stranger pointed the soda in his way. Trowa nodded vaguely and before he knew it, the blonde's hands were on the back of his neck and carbonated sweetness trickled down his throat.

The hand gripping his neck felt like heaven compared to anything he has felt before. It may sound ridiculous but that long-fingered hand felt like a smoldering caress. The hinges of his legs gave way and some of the Vault spilled down his chin. Trowa caught himself, held himself up by the counter as the stranger chuckled, scooping up the spilt drink with the brim of the plastic bottle.

Sipping a bit, the stranger practically stripped Trowa with his eyes, smiling slightly. When he joined his eyes back to the boy's, he said softly, flicking out a slip of piece of paper from who knows where. "If you want to see more of me," the blonde started and grabbed Trowa's wrist to place the paper in a shivering hand.

That voice had a soft tone that mingled Trowa's senses, and he felt like falling again. The coupon cashier closed his eyes in a focusing feat to balance himself and when he opened them, the stranger was gone. Trowa straightened while looking around and it seemed like the customers, the ladies, and the cameras alike seen nothing but the usual.

"Holy shit. Wait 'till Duo hears about this," Trowa murmured, reading the paper that read "DOWNTOWN" in sloped small writing, even if it was all capitalized, and pocketed it. When he reached for another can, this time of soup, and took a look at the bags o' coupons he found instead a stack of rectangular papers.

While shifting through, Trowa noticed the coupons were in alphabetical order.

AN: I know.. Pretty long.. But I'm trying to make chapters shorter! smooches Please review!


	2. Coupon Cashier BSide

AN: As I was squeeing over Amasa, I decided to feed my muse. Unfortunately, I gave it only a small meal. I think I write my chapters too long.. Thanks to the chapters of Amasa. c: I had the next chapter... but I forgot to save it..

I saw another review and I was like, yay! I can read his/her fic! Guess what! It's Pyro Amedaus! is excited But it's 1:30 in the morning and later shall I feed my little muse again.

In case you didn't know Amasa is written by Pyro Amedaus and his friends- lucky people! Read Amasa. - Read it.

Coupon Cashier B-Side

_Coupon Cashier_. To Duo, the title still didn't have that special ring, nor did he enjoy having stacker duty- also called as placement duty- when it was _his_ turn to be announcer. So what Hilde brought bad reports to the store? Duo loathed stacker duty _especially _at the beginning of the week. It was always for Mr. Nice Guy Duo the pre-stacker would leave a fun-load of un-stacked items to file, and Duo didn't have the heart to go up to the person and say NO outright. If Catherine was here, she could definitely take care of all that for him. But she was dead; and Duo only had Trowa. He used to have Hilde, but while they were dating, she mysteriously disappeared for three months and came back saying she wanted to break up. So that again left only Trowa and, one can't forget, Duo also had his three-and-half foot braid.

"Sometimes, Duo, I think you love that hair of yours more than me!" His mother would sometimes say and sometimes Duo would reply under his breath or in his head, _You're damn right, you fucking slut_. The first time he said it aloud, his mother didn't seem to catch it because she was so in a rush to go see a movie. The little comment had a good ring and so sometimes, nearly daily, Duo couldn't help but murmur it over and over when she said something stupid. Once Trowa said that it was a psychological thing- both Duo's hatred towards his parents and obsession over his braid.

He also had a scary habit of growling when someone _touched_ his braid. Duo had to endure other children pulling his mass of hair all the way to his freshman year of high school, including a few tugs from Catherine despite her protective nature. In the middle of junior high, his habit developed and if the perpetrator had the gall to continue, Duo would have the amazing speed to turn completely around and bite as hard as he could. Most of the time he hit the mark, some cases he missed- mostly Catherine, and he bit his own mother or father sometimes. The only person Duo had never tried to bite or growled at was, of course, Trowa. His best friend always managed this distinctive _caress_ that told Duo's instincts to just let go. Duo would gladly let Trowa _wash_ his hair if the boy wasn't so shy.

"He should be proud that I want him to touch my hair." Duo said, raising a six-pack of mini-Dr. Peppers all the way to the top of their respective column. A poster displayed 2 FOR $5 and the shoppers sure took the sale for granted.

Duo prayed the six-rung ladder will hold him for a six-pack mini-Sprites- it became very unstable when Duo nearly tripped earlier putting up toilet paper. He had stomped as hard as possible to balance himself and later found some very important nails nearby.

He steadied himself with the soda in hand, holding it as if it was some sacred relic, and reached up to place the Sprite at the very top. His legs wavered in his nervousness, and so did the ladder, and then, finally, his arms stretched two feet above his head, level with the stacks upon stacks of mini-sodas before _someone_ touched his hair. He stumbled a bit in surprise and fell backwards., wishing to himself that a swift neck-breaking would befall him and not some jar in the spine that would leave him paralyzed.

Luckily, those thoughts weren't needed as the bastard who fingered his braid pushed him upwards and standing straight. Duo had another sudden feeling of surprise; he didn't feel any hands or fingers. He quickly pushed the cans up, a corner still hanging. The possessive teenager swung around to look at the groper straight in the eye.

At first, Duo couldn't see anything. There seemed to be, for a second, a shimmering part of the store like rising heat before a man appeared. And Duo had to admit, he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He also had to admit, that even if he was straight as a bored, the man probably made him gay for about two or three seconds.

Said man's shocks of hair stuck out in impossible disaster angles; it almost made Duo squint seeing such unkept hair, while he admired the other key factors of the man. Usually, he ascribed the 'special points' to girls.. But this man was an exception. The 'special points' being eyes, lips, height, and body type.

The stranger (Duo has not completely forgotten the man had pulled his hair) had eyes of swirling dark blue, with a slight slant. Check. Lips were a muscular pink, thick enough that would look good doing a certain sexual act Duo _should_ not be thinking of. There was a pricy thought of the man licking his lips that made Duo's mind spin for but a moment. His pulse quickened, and he felt as if things weren't as normal as they should be. Anyway, the lips: check.

In terms of height, it would've been a definite no-no if he was female. Duo was short enough, and a girl anywhere near as tall as the stranger would definitely turn him off. Well, he was a he anyway. Check. The guy had a good body, pure and simple. His was muscular, dammit. Body type: Check.

The man- Duo acceded- was his absolute paragon of a lover, if he was gay.

Duo tried to manage his tongue to speak- instead, the mound of taste buds rolled lazily in his mouth, and he felt dizzy again. He tried to move his lips together, but they, also, chose to malinger far apart disobediently. In terms of crisis, his mind was the worse; repeating over and over how hot the guy was. Tendrils of lust mixed in with what might've been fear until again he was overcome with desire.

However, the man looked on stoically, and Duo realized he was only a foot or so above the eyes of the man. That would mean the man would be over _seven_ feet tall. Duo himself stood only five-feet-four, and he had always been called short and girly, because of his braid.

Then the man stretched his hand to curve around Duo's jaw and wrap around his jugular. The smaller victim started, actually getting about an inch back before freezing again, drizzlings of sweat sliding down past his ears and eyebrows.

The man licked his lips, and it was just as sensual as Duo thought it would be, until he started squeezing that hand of his that is. It happened for only ten seconds or so, but Duo was sure that the end of his life has descended; dying horny would be his main regret in life. The man stopped the hard grasp and decided to stroke the neck, his thumb emphasizing on the nerve on the right side. Duo Maxwell thought for _sure_ his knees would buckle and the killer, or crazy person, would have a nice laugh as he broke his nose on the floor. What he hoped the man would do was to just let him faint, and not kidnap him, too.

The handsome paragon pulled his right hand down, dragging Duo's face close enough to kiss, digging a nail into his vein, and Duo was irrestibly hard, no doubt about it. He was also suffocating. He wanted to unopen his lips to cease the steady flow of saliva running down his chin but, impossibly, no amount of wanting to move registered to his face or any other part of his body. He felt something slip into his pocket, and real feeling, all physical, washed over him- the onslaught causing Duo's knees to buckle dramatically. Duo fell.

He was right, the man _smiled_ as he fell. Fortunatly, there was another push for Duo- and the boy saw that no hands were involved for they were in the man's pockets- and he fell a bit on his side and hip instead of his nose. He had a quick blink of pain, and the man had disappeared.

_Holy shit, what the fuck was that? Holy shit, who the hell was he? Holy shit... holy shit... _ Simply put, the whole ordeal was some holy shit.

His heart thundered throughout his whole body, shining with salty sweat, accompanied by the hard-on from hell. He looked around, wiping away trails of sweat nervously, There seemed to be no one to see.

_Of course. There's just no way someone could just happen to be watching when a man is trying to... _ Duo stopped there. What was the man thinking? From that last look Duo saw, the man looked to be playing around with him. A little bit extreme, but it wasn't like Duo was hurt or anything. Then Duo remembered the man had given him something. He flicked out the torn sheet of paper and read something along the lines of- I LIKE YOU. COME DOWNTOWN WITH YOUR FRIEND. THERE'S GOING TO BE TWO OTHERS- which really looked like the man tried to write with his mouth, upside-down, or chicken-scratch as most would call it.

His arousal had died down a bit, so Duo sat up, looking at the top cans of Sprite teetering frightfully on the edge of the tower. Even though Duo just couldn't wait to tell Trowa about what happened, he still needed to finish his job.

Climbing the ladder again, Duo could feel that the ladder was miraculously sturdy once more.

AN: I in the midst of reshaping some parts of my fic.. I'm editing it in other words! Please review if you read :D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: The new and improved Arcadia...Same Duo and Trowa.. But Zechs and Milliardo, and Quatre and Wufei are going to come out a tad bit different...The relationships are going to be loose, and they are going to be slow. Everyone's going to come out bit more in character, and a bit darker...

I like this new direction, please bear with me and review!

And to all those fans.. Duo would be my main damey who's going to be broken in. big smile You can ignore this and the next chapter...But I hate leaving a blank in between, especially from night to morning.. So, here you go!

**Chapter 3**

It was much easier contemplating suicide than having everything ready to do so. It really isn't that much fun staring down a loaded gun, even with a shot of heroin by your side to aid in your judgment, or to take it away.

Did he really want to die? Zechs Marquise stared impassively at the weapon, miraculously wondering how on earth he managed to steal it from his father's drawer without the man noticing. Usually General Marquise would know something was up if Zechs's eyebrow twitched a millimeter too upwards. And his mother...

She would be searching for him now. She had every type of minion available from the Underground. Surely, one of them would find him, dead or alive, or maybe in between. Earning a hundred grand a night was not something easily forgotten, and it would be immensely regrettable. Whoring out something or someone is easy, but losing it would be a sonuvabitch.

Of course, there were nights when Underground beasts had been enjoyable, sometimes terribly pleasurable, but that only further drove him to this decision. Maybe he could find someone from the Underground to save him and someone who wouldn't be so guilty to be with.

He had visions of men and lately, the thoughts of suicide ambivalently ran across with them.

Well, if they will come to help, they will, if not, he's dead. Besides, his sixteenth birthday was nearing and like hell if his mother would sell him out to the Underground Council to become a drone masked under the sign of Elder, or Seer, depending on which part of the council. He was not going to live his life out like that.

Zechs began to murmur to himself as he tied the rubber band right above his elbow. "Oh yes, mistress, if they aren't terminated immediately it will mean danger to you. Oh yes, Sir, that man has been using you all along. Oh no, I can't help the people who really need help because I'm to busy kissing the asses of nobility," he continued robotically. He knew the whole charade because his mother used to be in the Council, making Zechs part-vampire part-werewolf. His father was a damn charade all on his own.

_He_ deemed it right that the sixteenth year of the birth of Zechs was the just right year to give him to the council, embalm him with their wise rituals, and brainwash every resisting factor.

Zechs stabbed the needle in, pressing a bit too early and some of the liquid squirted out beforehand. Still, everything went as smooth as butter, and came out just as easily.

He suddenly remember a dream he had forgotten as soon as he woke from it. There were three blondes, three of _him_, but they weren't him... The memory fuzzed out and never will return.

Zechs felt no warmth, hell, he couldn't even feel that delirious kick-in that should of happened. Dipping a finger into the few drops that escaped, he sniffed them. It had no smell. He licked it- and that it potentially dangerous, kids; there are quite a few potent liquids that have no smell and are clear- but it came out to taste like water.

Then, the blonde felt warm, yet, not in his _arm_. This sensation pooled between his legs and all over his body. Movement was prohibited though, but that was hardly worth a complaint, Zechs knew. Growing stronger, his blood rushed with hot alacrity, and pleasure unlike any other swam silly through every nerve ending. Either he was experiencing the best orgasm in his life, or he was about to burst into flames, the first one being the circumstance he was rooting for.

"You look better. A big improvement over that melancholy face from before," said a man from his dreams, except he sounded oddly close. The man was tall enough for Zechs to see just above what could be his knee, but since he couldn't move, that's about all there was to see. The man squatted down.

Zechs stared at an Asian face, a flushed Asian face with a small smirk. Zechs suddenly realized the man was real, feeling the man's hands combust on his skin was proof enough. Trailing across, the man, well, not a _hu_man, hopefully not a vampire or his ass was seriously going to get cooked, made him feel even more in flames. One hand left his arm to search blindly in the direction on Zechs's left.

The Asian pulled the gun to his face, fangs protruding far down his chin, and flicked the revolver and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked, but Zechs had already half-fainted, blood now cold. The man clicked it again and again, each time the passion that flooded Zechs's senses would die down dramatically.

The boy had filled the gun maximum, and there_ was_ heroin in that needle, and he had wanted to die. Now, the gun was supposedly empty, the heroin was harmless water in his bloodstream, and Zechs hoped the vampire would spare his life. A large crash of a running dog knocking down a trash bin sounded against the walls of the alley his mother's Underground minions were supposed to find her son's dead body.

"You can move now," the vampire growled, picking him up from the crown of his head and setting him none too gently onto his feet. Zechs leaned onto the handsome Asian man, whose fangs only further enhanced his beauty, though it was scary, but there was some things to clear up.

First, this handsome Asian man was _warm_. Yes, vampires could use magic to set fire on other things but there was no way in hell they can make themselves warm-blooded. And Zechs had been whored to vampires before. They are always, always cold. Second, vampire teeth aren't that long unless they transform, easy to see because the faces would be grotesque and craggy. From the way Zechs saw it, this was the man's regular appearance. Third, whatever banged that trash can was not a dog.

"Fuck!" The Asian flipped out a phone and pushed Zechs behind him. The boy stayed there for, though he had seem some awful, nasty things in life, a zombie was not one of them. An eight-foot zombie? Unbelievable. An eight-foot dog-_looking_ zombie? Zechs cowered behind the man.

"Wufei? What's up? Can't find your pet?" a young cheery voice came through the cell phone. "Mine is a beaut with pretty green eyes and is coincidentally green himself. Tall and slender with nice, long legs and plush pink lips. And Heero's pet has, like, purple-violet eyes and long, long hair. It'd be nice pulling _that_. Trowa's hair shocks out from one side of his face, albeit peculiar-"

"Quatre! Would you stop your fucking blabbering! He got out!" Wufei cried, stepping back against Zechs and making the boy do the same.

"Nemesis? Or his dog? I hope it is his dog," Quatre said without a moment's hesitation, as if Wufei never interrupted. "Well, Heero and I are on our way. Oh! Do you think we should bring the pets?"

"It'd be too much of a hassle! Just come right away! Anyway, you already told them to meet us downtown!" Wufei mumbled a static-sounding string of words to himself and shot bullets of fire at the deformed flesh of Nemesis's dog. The beast screeched and recoiled, walking backwards away from them.

One could almost hear the pout in Quatre's voice. "Well, we'll just keep them out of the way, so we're going to bring them anywho..." The other person hung up, then Wufei's phone rang again. It was still Quatre. "Your spell is wearing out on me! I'm getting short again."

"That's-" The Asian shouted a louder curse of nonsense, eyes ablaze as he hurled an immense fireball at the monster. The attack shot off a leg, and Nemesis's dog began to angrily bark and jump with surprising agility. "That's because you have no magic to fuel it!"

"Well, it was fun to scare him a bit. But now he'll underestimate me!"

"Then, show him who's boss! That always works, and get your _ass_ over here, _now_!!"

"Alright!" Quatre shouted back. "I'll call Treize for you. Don't say I never gave you anything." This time the other, who increasing began to sound like a little boy, hung up for good.

Wufei launched himself into the air, holding Zechs around the waist and balanced his tip toes on the edge of the top of the building that shaped one-half the alley. That was almost three floors!

"Fuck...This spell's hindering me." Wufei wiped his face off and it seemed that his whole skin came off and floated into dust across the sky. What was left was a shorter version of the man, who was most undoubtedly a man who just looked young. Glassy onyx eyes shot Zechs full in the face. "You have a problem?"

"No, sir," the blonde almost immediately replied.

Wufei smiled, looking down at the enraged beast two floors down.. "Yea. You'll do."

--------------

Milliardo paced heatedly across the attic floor. He had spent the last year here, while his sister bathed in reverent glorification. Ever since his father met General Marquis, the family had come across a beautified living because of their reputation as high-class Familiars, humans that mingled with the Underground. They had direct connection to a high-ranked Underground council officer; Milliardo's father was the co-executive of the Underground Umbrella corporation, after all.

Everything from genetic engineering to black magic happened in the Umbrella. Because of that reputation they had many enemies, but even more allies. Somehow though, Milliardo could tell, the dogs of the Underground were the real people with power. Just as the beasts of Umbrella could take down the company if they had the minds to.

Milliardo, who stomped impatiently to and fro, had met some of those dogs. One of them struck him as particularly interesting, even if he did have weird forked eyebrows.

"Treize Kushrenada, at your service, and my friends: Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, and Quatre Raberbra Winner," the exceedingly tall man had greeted that fateful day, all half-made smiles shaped all of their faces. Even though they were probably used to this, they still didn't want to do it. "Don't let the latter lads' sizes fool you. I assure you they are full-assed killing machines." With one elegant hand, slender with light brown hair at the knuckles, he offered a formal handshake.

"No one wants to bother shaking a dog's hand," said one acquaintance of theirs, a snooty wench with gray eyebrows and flaxen hair. Her eyebrows were shaped like Treize's but Milliardo felt that it was originally the Umbrella dog's style.

To prove her wrong, Milliardo had stepped up between his sister and mother, and firmly squeezed, enthusiastically shook Treize's hand. The man afforded him the sexiest smile in history and flushed the boy against his chest. Bright purple eyes twinkled in delight.

"Looks like you have an admirer, Treize," Quatre had commented, a small smile gracing his features.

"Milliardo, separate from him this instant," came his father's order, with absolute authority, Relena gasped quite melodramatically behind him.

But Milliardo, for the life of him couldn't stand away. He felt indescribably _full_. As if a better part of him that had been missing had walked right through the door and embraced him.

Dorothy, that was her name, how could he forget it, then ordered, "Treize, let go of him."

"I'm afraid that I cannot, Miss Dorothy. As a matter of fact, I think I might just overflow." At this, all three of Treize's friends launched at him and tried to pull them apart, but he was immovable and transforming. It seemed slow to Milliardo but he knew that Treize's elongated pupils and his stretching terrifying canine teeth was happening at a rapid pace. The boy blinked, and the short-ginger-haired man became a long-haired redhead with black streaks. His mind broke then, realizing that even if he wanted to come from the man, he was too ensnared by fear to even move. He had no idea what 'overflow' meant, but the reaction in his friends was enough to say something fucked up was about to happen.

"Treize!" Dorothy had screamed at him, and he suddenly noticed a laser handgun in her hand, pointed straight at them. "_Move_ or I'll shoot. Fucking let him go."

A sad pitiful shift in his face showed the boy that he was trying, and part of Milliardo knew that Dorothy knew that. His pupils twitched from regular to cateye, back and forth. The blackness that intruded his face diminished and reappeared again and again, and muscles in his arms bunched and contracted with effort. When Milliardo saw that the man was having such a hard time, he used his forbidden 'technique' to take away his Aura.

That helped a lot, with his hands pressed hard against Treize's chest, and his ability to control the Aura, the black energy inside him, that quickly went into Milliardo himself through those hands, transformed by his own less dense Aura into some sort of harmless energy that released in light blue wisps out of his mouth. Some of the energy stayed inside him though, and he wavered on his feet with the power of it.

Milliardo unclosed his eyes- he didn't remember shutting them, though- and found himself three feet away from the gentleman Treize Kushrenada, normal but still donning the sexiest smile in history.

Quatre jumped in front of that welcoming view and gushed, "That was awesome! How long have you been able to do that?"

"I've...Well, since birth..." Milliardo stammered, blushing suddenly, glanced at Treize's smile of appreciation, and blushed harder.

"And!" His mother came from one side and smacked him full in the face. She must have been too angry to hear Quatre's offended growl and continued with another backhand to the other cheek. "Since birth you have been told never to do that! Ever!" She stood there, quivering in fury before stomping off to a couch in the living room. She pointedly indicated the chair he should sit in, a ridiculously small cushioned rocker, and there he sat.

"Now," Mr. Peacecraft had said, seating himself down and the others followed suit, "that's dealt with, we can get down to business." With the most gentle face he could managed, he passed a crooked smile towards the four dogs. "You were welcomed here just to introduce yourselves, Therefore, your presence is no longer needed. Except Wufei's that is."

All four of the dogs' smiles snapped quickly to frowns and tension built quickly in the atmosphere. Treize spoke this, "I know that a human is _not_ telling me to leave."

"You are going to be working for him, Treize. It is best to start listening to him, now," Dorothy retorted.

"It doesn't matter if we stay or not, though." Heero had spoken for the first time. "Isn't that right, Mr. Peacecraft?"

Relena snorted, and God, did Milliardo hate when she did that. "Why do you want to stay here anyway?"

Heero looked at the man besides him-Wufei- and that man looked at Treize and he glanced at Quatre.

"No particular reason," they answered simultaneously. Except Treize, Heero had whispered, but everyone already knew that he was staying solely for Milliardo, and that made his head full.

"But," Quatre continued in a singsong voice, "we cannot guarantee a fulfilled mission if we were suddenly kicked out from our employer."

Wufei, a fair man, replied, "He's discreetly asking us to leave, Quatre."

"Whatever."

"Fine!" Mr. Peacecraft barked, then calmed at his wife's touch on his arm. "Well, you wouldn't feel so happy on your 'victory' too long." He suddenly turned to Dorothy. "We have the preposition to compensate our acquaintance with the Underground. And please, madam, have some tea."

He waved his hand over the tiny cups and saucers and the rich smell of expensive tea. There were only six cups, since the Treize and the others weren't expected to stay. Everyone had taken a cup except Milliardo, who leaned forward and pushed his towards the seemingly leader-type person of the group, who pushed it back. The boy shoved it quickly into the other's hand. Treize smiled and poured tea into the cup and quickly put the set into Milliardo's hands and sat back as far away as possible.

The boy sipped his tea in defeat, but smiling nonetheless.

Dorothy rolled her eyes in disgust, but the newly made couple ignored her. "Well, what is it?"

Mr. Peacecraft rubbed his hands together eagerly. "We have spoken to our daughter about this and we think it would be nice if she became your pet."

The woman licked her lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Madam," Relena proudly replied, holding herself a bit taller and placing a hand to her breast.

"She is also a virgin and very docile, but that's not all," Mr. Peacecraft went on, "You see, if we give you our daughter we will be left with Milliardo, and he has been nothing but trouble from the day he was born."

Milliardo hands shook his tea and wondered where his father was going with this. Yes, he had a temper, sometimes hated his 'normal' sister a bit too much, but he wasn't that horrible, was he? He stole a look at Treize, whose demeanor was calm and compassionate. He stopped shaking.

"We decided that in a year or so, since the night of Satan's Reign has already descended this year, that we should offer our son's soul to the pile. I'm sure it isn't much of a difference in the Aura Total, but it is the least we could do besides our daughter."

Milliardo couldn't feel the porcelain shatter and cut through his fingers, nor could he feel the hot tea spill onto his fingers and lap. All he could feel was the world crashing all around him, as his father revealed that he was going to be a sacrifice for some black magic ritual on or around his sixteenth birthday. The conversation continued without him.

But you could hear the satisfaction in Dorothy's voice. "You do realize that we can only take virgins."

"He is a virgin."

"Wouldn't the CPA be on your tail if your son mysteriously disappeared?"

"Actually, we do have a remedy for that. You see, Milliardo has been suffering from migraines that has been giving_ us_ headaches when he complained about them. He has been calling from school and even from the mall to come and take care of him-"

That was true too, but he couldn't help it if stress was too much for him. Accidentally seeping in Aura from humans was a trying ordeal.

"- so we introduced a skilled doctor to him," who did nothing for Milliardo's headaches,"and had him file out that Milliardo is terminally ill with a brain tumor and that he will be staying here at home with his family." The last bit came out rugged and fake.

"One more thing: how is he supposed to be terminally ill but still able to go around whenever he wants?"

"We will keep him in the attic. And we will need Wufei's magic to keep him there," Mr. Peacecraft finished, and his wife and daughter nodded proudly. Milliardo, slumped deeply into an onset of depression, cried silently.

His reaction was ineffectual. He was locked in his room for a year with a spellbinding magic, Wufei apologized before closing the door, but now he paced with ultimately the best feeling he's ever felt. A week ago a letter wisped under the door, that day his parents had left after feeding him his mush and drink that they usually gave him. It said, in the worst handwriting he's ever read, and believe him when he says that he has done a ton of reading, that Treize had been trying to get him out of his mind but couldn't, and that a dear adviser had told him to get the stress off his shoulders and go get him, and that he will come, rain or shine!

Milliardo didn't know how that could be, with the door the only way to get inside, and the spell had to last another month, but he was going to wait for it.

His father or mother began to knock the ceiling of the bottom floor, and he stopped pacing, but jumped high-tied as he heard his mother or father close the front door. They were leaving again.

Almost as soon as they left, Treize came through the attic door.

"Treize! You came!" Milliardo rushed and nearly knocked Treize off his feet with a fierce hug.

"I said I would, didn't I? Let's go, the others need my help. An Umbrella beast managed to escape and it would be a superb amount of trouble if we don't get him reigned in." Treize picked him up and started to carry him through the door.

"Wait!! I'll get shocked!"

Treize stepped through the frame; he was unharmed.

The man gave him a smug grin as he was carried down the stairs. "Wufei took down the spell."

"Won't you get into a lot of trouble for this?!" Milliardo yelled, Treize stomping through the living room and outside the door that was slammed earlier.

"Ha! Dorothy owes me! She accidentally killed an Elder with a forbidden spell anfd I was the only witness! But it really isn't an accident if you were trying to hurt someone in the first place...Anyway, she said that she'll do anything except give you to me. But beggars can't be choosers, can they?" Treize, giddy as a kid, mounted a motorcycle that was idly parked in front of the house. "She's going to be pissed, all right."

"I'm so happy you came, Treize," Milliardo cried, squeezing Treize around the waist.

"Me too. And now... You're my pet," his saviour whispered.

Milliardo didn't exactly know what that meant, but to be brutally honest, he didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

bAN/b: I totally forgot what I was going to do with this.. But now I remember.. I'll be back.. I don't really like this this chapter.. but next chapter will be just how I want it! I'll probably post my other fanfiction as well... Though they might be a bit much for Thanks for reading!

uChapter 4/u

"We can't kill the dog!" Quatre yelled to Wufei on his silver Sprint phone. "Umbrella wants the damn thing back, you know! Where are you!?" The blonde's shiny black sports car exceeded the speed limit of thirty-five by thirty-five miles, and he wasn't slowing in the least bit. If he could, he would go faster.

Trowa, seatbelt tight and hands tighter, couldn't believe the tall, strapping young man now looked like a small boy, almost even younger than himself. But he knew for damn sure that this was just a mind-boggling facade that could cost him his life. This 'boy' can tamper with minds and has the grip of steel handcuffs. There's no way one could underestimate him. Trowa looked back at Duo, whose face was pale, but flushed at the cheeks as Heero, a regularly tall man, stroked his hair and whispered God knows what in his ear.

"I'm in Capital Drive subdistrict downtown. I made you repeat it five times!" Wufei yelled back through the phone. Quatre immediately closed his phone and swerved an illegal U-turn down another street, seemingly a dead-end but he flashed straight through, coming quickly to Capital Drive.

Slamming the brakes, he broke his speed, said brakes screaming bloody murder. While the car was still skidding to a stop, he kicked the car door clean away.

"Catch the wheel!" Quatre said to Trowa, and the boy spontaneously launched for it just as Quatre jumped. He heard another screeching crash and knew that Heero must have jumped, too. Well-seated on the driver's side, he turned to further slow down the car and caught a full look at the behemoth monster that was Nemesis's dog.

"Holy fucking shit! Tro! You gonna' stop anytime soon?!" Duo basically screamed.

Trowa stomped hard, pulling on the steering wheels as leverage. They stopped closer to the raging best than either of the boys felt comfortable with. In fact, every gurgly growl blared straight through the windows.

Trowa had half a mind to turn the car right around to his house.

Twin blondes hurled around from an alley corner, one of them tripped on his own feet. Nemesis's dog pawed straight over their heads, their hair breezing about, but Treize fired what sounded like scribblish to Duo and iCyrotoga/i to Trowa. The rotting paw fell clean off from its frozen point, yet not before the dog howled in pain and hit the frozen heap with its regenerating stub.

Of course, the thing headed straight for the shiny black sports car. Trowa and Duo leaped out of their respective broken doors and into a nearby alley. A second later both blondes crashed into them and they were a tangled mess on the ground. They detached themselves and looked fearfully around the corner.

"Don't you think Wufei should tie him now?" Heero yelled to Treize, who shook his head.

"He's not tired enough."

Quatre sighed loudly, obviously frustrated. "How the fuck do we know when he's tired enough?" He dodged an extremely close hit and back-flipped backwards in the air to avoid any other advantages the beast might take. He had changed his clothes from before into a form-fitting spandex suit, complete with gloves, boots, a crop whip that he had yet to use, and a taming stick probably not for the dog.

"He'll regenerate more slowly," Wufei passed under him, his fire blasts becoming smaller and smaller, from messages like Pyroga to Pyrora. He slipped a sword from his side. "If I could use my full power this would be over with already."

"If any of us could go full-throttle doggie-boy would be ashes! Treize, the car!" Quatre warned, ducking beneath another hit, pausing on Wufei's shoulder to snap out his whip.

"Are you sure you can handle that without killing it?" said Wufei, not losing his stance even as Quatre bounced off.

"I'll just aim for the legs." Unbelievably so, the blonde aimed for the gigantic legs and they snapped like sticks, breaking against one another and causing the dog the fall.

At this opportunity, Treize diverted his attention to the defrosted paw slithering its way instinctively to the huddled four in the alley, circumstantially a dead-end. He shouted a loud clear-as-day spell that wisped out a tiny poof of smoke. He tried a weaker spell, and that too came out to nothing.

"I have nothing!" the leader yelled, zooming in the air in front of and shielding the boys who seemed to have lost all hope. Blood rushed in their ears, but adrenaline was long past its due and they couldn't move in their fear.

"Why aren't the words working?" Trowa asked, right behind Treize with an unsteady breath. Talking helped keep the vomit down.

Treize turned to him, squatting down and slipping on a pair of gloves. "Because, much of my Aura is not tuned for magic, like Wufei's. Most of my energy is proportioned on transforming. But whatever I transform into would have to touch Nemeisis's dog, and then," the man rolled his eyes, "I'll get infected and I just so happen to be allergic to the antidote."

Duo appeared beside him but noticeably a bit behind. "What words? All I hear is 'scrabblescrabble' and junk."

Treize blinked, his wide-eyes on Trowa. "Cryotoga. Spell it." Trowa spelled it, and the others looked dumbfounded at the two, and they seemed even more confused when Treize grinned. "Put up your hands," he ordered, and shifted to the side as Trowa did as he was told. "Now, say it."

"Cryotoga?"

The blast was deafening and blinding at the same time, like seeing the atomic bomb- from a safe distance. Shot continually forward at an enormously wide angle, the breeze of ice shot back a minimal amount of snow backwards, some smoke from a bazooka sort of thing. When the spell died down, the paw was a straight plate of ice on the opposite building, along with the sports car and Nemesis's dog himself, and the street bright with a sheen of frozen water. The aftereffect had the water in the air freeze and become snow. Treize patted Trowa on the back.

"Good job, pet!" Quatre yelled from above, running down a grimy wall, Heero and Wufei following with unreadable expressions. A bright smile burst upon Trowa. "Whew! I thought that was Treize trying to be cool but it was just little ol' you! So? Who taught you magic?"

Wufei grumbled something along the lines of "Trowa's taller than both of us..." but Quatre ignored him.

Trowa slowly turned his head to Treize, then the street, then Quatre again. "Pet? Magic?"

The blonde cocked his head to the side. "No one can teach you magic," he whispered to himself. "Not with your parents halfway down the drain as it is. Did you know you could do magic?"

"Obviously not," Wufei said, and Quatre shot him an ugly look, but the Asian boy-looking man shaped his hands into the sides of a square, proportioned around the dog's frozen body. "Bind!" Black lines appeared around the zombie. Now, he reshaped his hands just above one another. "Bind!" The lines connected into a square. "Lock-Bind-Lock!" The ice was crushed as the black lines became ropes that tied around and around. Nemesis's dog was sealed.

"Finished, I'm taking down the field now," Treize murmured. "Heero, call Umbrella; Quatre, clean up the mess; Wufei, make sure no humans witness this."

Heero pulled out his phone; Quatre shouted fire spells that melted all the ice, and with his bare hands pushed together the ruined car into a trash heap; Wufei disappeared from sight instantly. After Treize murmured to himself a few times, he relaxed, and looked at Milliardo. "Was that fun to watch?" he asked.

----------------------

They were in a huge mansion, in what seemed to be a spartan furnished parlor.

Duo sat stiffly in Heero's lap; Milliardo was way more relaxed in Treize's; Zechs obediently sat at Wufei's feet, while Trowa was the only one to be tied and gagged, for pity's sake, surprisingly comfortably fawned over Quatre's body. Treize, slowly caressing Milliardo's-who was taking this time to blandly stare at Zechs, who returned the expression- hair, was talking on his phone with Dorothy, totally unconcerned and uninterested.

"I'm sorry, Dorothy, you're breaking up. I might as well hang up now since I can't hear anything." Treize said it in a way that made everyone know he was lying, blatantly.

"Treize," Dorothy sounded angry though one of her prized experiments was returned,"there's no way in hell any of you had the power to freeze ULND,"-Nemesis's doggie-"and the whole ground felt cold, Treize! I had a mystic investigator tell me that only someone able to do Noble spells will be able to do that! Tell me! Was anyone else there?"

"What?" Treize asked dumbly, pressing a finger to his lips as Quatre burst into giggles.

Dorothy growled through the phone. "You heard me!"

"You me what?"

"I'm hanging up, since you're too stupid to answer me correctly. I'll know soon, Treize." She hung up. Treize hung up a peace sign for victory.

"She hasn't changed much," Milliardo said absently. He looked from Zechs's face to Treize's. "Are we long lost twins?"

The man shrugged broad shoulders, bringing Milliardo slightly up and down. "All I know is that my daughter had a vision that in this year I would come and get you."

"Is she your trusted adviser?"

"Was. She was the Elder Dorothy killed," Treize said this quieter than anything else, but smiled at Milliardo's confused pitying expression. "They call all prophecy-makers Elders."

"So," Duo started, leaning more and more on Heero's warm, broad, and presumably strong chest, some magic calming him proficiently, "how come you're still working for the lady?" He started, stopping his breath for a moment, as Heero spoke.

"It is better to work willingly than mindlessly. We don't have the strength to fight our way through centuries' worth of old men and women to break the binds we have with them. If we try to escape, they'll capture us, somehow, and make us work against our will."

Quatre grinned, toothy and broad. "Sooner or later, we'll kill Dorothy."

Milliardo, combing fingers through his flowing hair, held up two fingers. "Two questions. First, what are you guys? Two, what are pets? What do you mean when you say we're your pets?"

"Technically, that's three questions," Zechs remarked, and the boy ignored him.

"Well, we are not sure what we are," Quatre wondered aloud, fingering Trowa's hair and making him shiver,"but the best guess is that we are different types of Melanges."

"Mehis?" voiced Trowa through his gag. He had forgotten it was there.

Quatre nodded. "Yes, mixes. You see Wufei is part-dragon, but... He can't transform into a full-sized dragon or breathe fire. Yet, he could be a wizard, but his spells aren't that strong...and he's part vampire since he drinks blood to live, etcetera, etcetera. Non-humans with that many ethnicities are usually called Melanges."

"A fancy way of saying mutts," Wufei's words rang with despondency. "And pets are slaves. You guys are going to be our slaves. That's it."

Heero shrugged, directing this gesture to his new pet who eyed them unbelievingly. "Even if Marimeia, Treize's daughter, hadn't visioned this we would have new pets anyway. Our last ones were 'gifts' from Dorothy for our 'jobs well done'." Scowling and continuing in a harsh tone,"That's the seventh one this year, and it's already April."

"Fifth," added Wufei.

Treize said, "Sixth."

Honestly, the other pets thought Quatre would be in the vicinity of those numbers but were completely flabbergasted when he moaned out, "Thirty-second."

Silence.

"Thirty-second," Milliardo repeated, the phrase resounding in the quiet air.

Quatre nonchalantly began to undress Trowa's shirt. "Yea. I like to beat and abuse my slaves a lot, but they usually don't last long. I end up having to erase their memories or burying them. Don't struggle, Trowa, or I'll break your arms." Instead of unbuttoning the rest, he tore the WalMart uniform to shreds.

"You mean iI/i have to erase their memories," Wufei scowled, but otherwise didn't mind the boy getting nude in front of them. In fact, the Melanges had their full attention on Quatre and his new pet. "You shouldn't just take in any random somebody to be your pet. It's probably good for you that these kids were advised."

Quatre stuck out his tongue. "Just because you set your standard so high you'll need to build a spaceship to reach it doesn't mean I have to. Anyway," he whispered, eyes heavy with lust and fangs dripping over his bottom lip, "with the Aura this boy has, he'll last longer than all the others put together."

"W-Wait," exclaimed Duo, recklessly flying off of Heero's lap and thudded on the floor where he was firmly planted by Heero's foot. He tried to get up, but the small of his back was totally anchored. He let out a sigh. "Don't you have to..Uh.. Train us or something? Like before you start taking off clothes and all that?" He tucked back a chestnut strand and watched a bewildered expression play over Quatre's face. The blonde drew feathery circles on Trowa's stomach, which clenched, and a blush splayed over his features.

"I can have sex and train him at the same time, can't I?" His pet paled at the answer.

"Trowa's straight," Duo tried and turned to Heero,"and it's not like I'm going to run and tackle him, ya' know?"

The master smiled. "I'm not holding you down because of that, I just feel like seeing you squirm. And," his voice lowered several octaves and unveiled a potent sensuality, "It doesn't matter if any of you are straight... Are you saying I'm not attractive?"

"Is that a trick question, 'cause I don't think the earlier.. incident in the store counts," Duo dodged giving him a direct answer. This amused Heero. He has never had a pet so seriously non-serious as Duo. By now, they usually will be fruitlessly trying to attack or wailing to the high heavens. He noticed the other pets too, even Trowa. Most pets in his situation would have passed out. But it seems the boys had a rather... curious look on the circumstances.

"I think it does," Heero mused. "Unless you have sporadic erections that you haven't told a doctor about." And then he was completely flabbergasted when Duo smiled a bit sheepishly. "Why aren't you afraid? Why are all of you so calm?"

Quatre nodded energetically and shook Trowa back and forth. He tapped their heads together, bangs mingling, and passed a stare right into those green eyes. "I kidnap you from your job, drive you around like a maniac to scare you,-"

"So you did know the way!" Wufei interrupted.

"-forced you into a battle with a stupid zombie frpm a stupid corporation, you suddenly get magic powers, then calm for a minute before I tie you up and then rip off your shirt and you hardly bat an eyelash!" He ripped out the gag for an answer.

In a dry, hoarse voice Trowa said, "It was kinda' fun."

"Including me ripping off your shirt?" The boy quickly sent his eyes another way, and Quatre lost it, shaking him incomprehensively fast. "You. Are. So. Cute!!!"

"Just to put my two cents in," Milliardo clearly voiced, sitting relaxed with his back on Treize's chest, "I've been locked in an attic for about a year, so suddenly being called Treize's slave is hardly worth anything to panic about."

"Do you think it is something to be proud about?" Treize murmured seductively, placing a wooing finger that tipped up Milliardo's attractively pale face. Opening his mouth once, the slave made an inaudible sound before nodding slowly.

"They are cute." The master turned away as he felt his resolve crumbling.

"It's not like you have already tied us up in S-suits and beaten us with sticks," Zechs said.

"Yet," added Wufei, and his pet lifted a single eyebrow.

"Like I'll let someone as little as you to beat me," Zechs provoked with a smile, just to show he was kidding, somewhat, but Wufei glared disapprovingly nonetheless.

Duo squinted at Heero. "You ain't the ugliest guy I've been with."

"You've been with guys?"

The violet-eyed teen flayed a hand around, lying flat on the ground just as Heero took his foot up. "I'm just saying. It's better than the whole lotta' nothing Tro and I been doin'."

"Well, you will have plenty to do for us here. My house needs a cook, to start with," Treize murmured, hanging his head over the couch he sat on.

"And a housekeeper," Wufei slid in.

"Someone we can fuck mindlessly all night," Quatre pointed out.

"Someone who won't turn on us and make us have to kill him." Heero smiled.

"So...," Duo raised his hand as if in a classroom,"What do we have to do first?"

Heero gathered him close to his chest, squeezing him awfully tight. Duo couldn't breathe and the world was spinning faster on its axis than the scientists on the Discovery Channel said could be safe for humans. Heero planted a spine-tingling kiss to his lips, a shiver passed through his whole body but there was no other reaction, yet moreso he felt himself falling into darkness. Then the man, the Melanges, the dog... Whatever he called himself.. He leaned further forward, speaking huskily into his ear, "Sleep, Duo."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: I'll be extremely blunt with you guys... If I don't get reviews. I don't write. I had enough from mediaminer and adultfanfiction- from those people who read but don't review... But I checked out my stats... For And you guys are way cooler shrugs Just go to the aforementioned fanfic sites and you'll see how they take any fiction at all! Unless you're an OOC, smut-driven maniac writer... You can't expect a lot of reviews. So review, ok? I revived this for all of you who still have this fic on alert and favorite!

_**Warnings!!!**_: There is sex. Sorry, but there is! Matter-of-fact, there's a threesome. Heehee. There is no bastardization, just sadism... Okay? All the warnings you could need. SEX! SADISM! Personally I don't care if some kid strolls around and his mom catches him. Mom needs fucking nannynet or some shit.

I'm kidding.. But if the warnings really don't get you.. Eep.

Chapter 5

The down-filled blankets and the silk sheets were freshly drenched in a musky smell, an odor fused with what was definitely remnants of sex and sweat. Duo hugged the sheets against his naked body, dreaming of a weird beast, his mission, and his eyes. Slowly blinking his own eyes open, he was sure he would see sunlight streaming through the window of the room but instead moonshine made the beige carpet sparkle, setting a light shine otherwise dim from small candles floating in the room. He wasn't all _that_ surprised to find himself naked, but he thought he would be violated in some way. Neither his neck nor... other places were molested. At least, he didn't feel like they had been.

Nonetheless, he got up carefully, stepping his feet not into carpet, but a very soft, very even layer of warm sand. From there sprang a very ugly, very scary zombie.

Duo immediately jumped into the bed and covered his head with a blanket. He would stay there until he either died or he was sure it was gone. To someone else, it would have been wise to first look for a door, but now he looked, and it was futile. There was no other door, but that zombie had decided to get on _that_ side of the bed, waiting.

"Duo Maxwell, your master awaits in the front room," the zombie spoke in a surprisingly even voice. The layers and cracks of skin were grayish green, and his sunken eyes moved a bit as he spoke. Thin wisps of white hair stuck out from his age-spotted scalp, and he wore a butler's tux.

"Well, you're not that far from an old man," muttered Duo, "but, to be on the safe side, you're not going to eat me right?"

"What does that matter? If I wish to eat you, I will, if I don't, I won't. Either way, there's no choice in it for you."

Sarcastically, getting off the mattress from the other side of the bed, Duo countered, "Well, that's just great. No worries now." He scanned the nearly empty room, only the walls were covered in thick, cobwebbed books on heavy shelves, and there was the bed. "How do we get out of here?"

Duo was sure the thing smiled. "The same way I get in."

"Woah- wait a min-" but the sand under his feet quickly gave way. He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes, hoping the sand wouldn't get in his mouth. Again, the unexpected happened. Instead of feeling something similar to exiting a sand transportation thrill ride, he was stuck! The boy thought- I won't panic, I won't panic- luckily for him, his heart stopped throbbing and his breath came in even puffs- with sand. i I'm going to suffocate /i , and that was just as bad as being ripped apart by a flesh-eating zombie. With both hands clawing, he began to dig. God forbid he was clawing sideways or back the other way. Eventually, he came out an end and opened his eyes.

He was back in the room he was in before! He had gone back.

"Fucking hell!" Duo heaved a giant breath and began to dig backwards, thinking of all the safer things he could be doing, of his creepy parents, or even of Trowa, hoping he was getting into as much shit as he was (even if it was kind of his fault for convincing him to meet outside).

Just when he though his lungs were going to give out, he felt another end- a hard floor. Launching himself up, he felt a shoe, a boot specifically, and looked up into the glowing cobalt eyes of his master, the zombie words, not his.

"Well, that was fucking fantastic. I should try it again." Heero smiled with what definitely was a crazy gleam in his eyes. One large shining boot slammed on his slave's hand. Duo screamed incoherently, imagining a large blood splatter on the marble floor. Instead, surprise surprise, his hand was still together. When the boot moved, each finger seemed to inflate, as if his hand was nothing but a flattened balloon. Violet irises, edged in horror, widened as his mouth opened with a voiceless 'why?'

"You will not speak until I have asked you to speak, Duo Maxwell. Do you understand?" murmured Heero, emotionless. He watched the boy cradle his hand, which should swell considerably in a few moments, and then nod. "When you do speak, you will constantly address me as your Master. Answer me with your voice."

"Y-yes, Master."

Pleased, Heero stood, gesturing the wall, which shimmered to materialize a door. "You know, pet," said the vampire, taking out a collar and a leash, "I really like you."

"Funny way of showing it," said Duo completely by accident; he hoped the thoughts would stay in his head.

"Put your hand down, Duo."

A shudder passed through his small frame, which, after he took a good look, was at the same relative height as when they had first met in WalMart. In other words, Heero had gotten taller, and none the less threatening. Actually, he was triple the times more menancing. By instinct, he put down his uninjured hand. Heero snarled to make him realize his error, and Duo quickly switched his hands. As an afterthought, Duo quickly snatched it up.

"I can't," he gasped. "Fucking hell, I can't take it. What are you doing?" This was nothing but ramble, but if it allowed a few more moments for his hand to do just a bit more healing, it was worth the trouble.

Or not, he thought differently when Heero took out a sword- a katana- and waved the weapon suggestively. "Put your hand down, Duo," he repeated.

The shaking swollen appendage went to the middle of a marble square, and Duo's world blacked out. It was lit again, and he was curled over his hand, as if the rest of his body would shield the red blisters starting to form.

"Again, Duo."

i Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck. /i His hand felt like it had been, well, stepped on. Smashed. Obliterated. Like a dynamite exploded on his palm.

"If you don't argue, I won't punish you anymore," Heero said, in an almost warm voice.

His stomach wavered on the very important decision on whether to stay tense or upchuck his hasty McDonald's lunch. It was definitely heading towards the latter. Either way, he pressed his hand to the floor again. This time, and he didn't know if it was because he expected it or because he anticipated the intense pain, he heard the bones in his fingers pop out of place then swiftly back to neutral alignment. Duo heard that and blacked out again.

Next thing he knew, Heero had struck him across the face.

"You're not allowed to pass out Duo Maxwell," he commanded, slipping on and fastening the collar, and then wrapped the leash around his wrist. "Now, we shall go to Quatre's home. Get on your hands and knees."

i Three-fourths done /i , thought Duo optimistically, choking when Heero yanked on his collar. Consequently, he landed on both hands to stop from falling, one of his hands erupted with needles. The palm of it was ripped, bled, and hurt like a sonuvabitch. A thin stream of saliva escaped his mouth, and he really couldn't give a damn. Instead, Duo focused on coordinating his movements, favoring his injured hand, and kept up with his new, extremely sadistic master towards the door. The damn thing seemed very far away.

In his state of misery and self-delusion, Duo didn't realize when they passed through the door and saw his best friend, and suddenly felt sorry he wanted Trowa to suffer for anything.

He was partly on his hands and knees, holding for dear life the fringes of a velvet cushion. In this room was a sea of cushions, thousands of pillows, like Heero's sand room, and where they crossed to get to Quatre and Trowa was clear.

Duo quickly held in his exclamation as Trowa screamed. Quatre had entered him with no preparation and then he continued to cut an intricate pattern over his new slave's ivory skin. Muscles, straining, clamped around his swollen member, clamped down harder until the cut was done. The part-vampire was almost done, hopefully, and then Trowa wanted to die. At first he thought nothing could be more painful than the skin being slowly sliced open, but that changed when Quatre pulled out of him and poured a scorching, purple liquid over his wounded back.

"AAAAAH!"

Quatre, quite startled, dropped the bottle of dragon's blood. "Oh?" he murmured, wrenching Trowa's head up by his roots, "You're still conscious?"

"Is Treize here, yet?" Heero asked, flopping down onto a cushion.

"Nope, and I'm done." Facing his companion, Quatre rolled his eyes at his face. "Please don't lecture me about going overboard. I've done worse with noobs." Trowa rested against his master's clothed chest, listening and ignoring the burning of his back. He thought desperately of his escape but knew, ironically from horror books and movies, that it was best to lay low until it was time to go crazy.

"These are valuable noobs," Heero lectured anyway. "A human that can do above even Treize's level of spells. We don't want him dying off like the rest."

"Yours is just a pretty face," scoffed the blonde, indicating Duo.

Heero sniffed petulantly. "Duo, your hand."

"Oh, for Christ's sake," the boy whimpered, then hastily added, "Master," and pressed his purple hand to the floor, eying the fluffy, malleable pillows with disdain. Again that hateful boot came down on his very non-malleable hand and he only jerked once before bringing his hand back.

"Any other human would be in agony," said Heero, "not to mention his hand would be nothing but a mush. This is the third time."

_Fourth time_, Duo thought, but also thought it very wise to keep that to himself.

"Oh, superstrength? Or durability?" Quatre was grinning in delight. "I can't wait until we get out into the open with these slaves- a strong magician, a mutant with superstrength, and a gorgeous Seer, isn't that just wonderful."

"When it becomes an open secret, we can become a Family," Heero said, this time with warmth, "We're going to need a female."

"We're going to need to get _our_ females off our back. And the Elders are going to have a major shitfit when they realize we got their hidden treasures from their hiding places. We might even have a war on our hands, huh?"

Heero nodded. "Is Wufei here, yet?"

About to answer a negative, Quatre had his mouth open when both Treize and Wufei walked in from opposite doors, dragging their respective slaves. The twin blondes were nude and sliced at the stomach, appropriately, they were groggily mumbling nonsense as well. Treize uncapped a bottle of Milliardo's blood and poured it into Zechs', and Wufei did the same to his slave, licking away the excess. They were set side by side, heads drooping, small pools of blood seeped from their stomachs and between their legs.

"Ah," sighed Heero, "Both of you wanted your time alone before you'll have to share the Seer?" The two had feral grins. .

"Let's get this over with," said Treize impatiently, "I'm aching to take the real him apart."

"And we'll watch!" cried Quatre, pulling Trowa over. "I got him done. We just need the Verisimilitude Potion." He took a bottle of smoke-colored liquid from Treize and pressed it to his slave's mouth. Tiredly, Trowa drank it all.

"This better work, or we're fucked." Heero sat back resignedly to watch with rapt attention.

Trowa was quite out of it because of the drink. "Wha-What are all these circles?" Circles in circles in spheres in circles, and hundreds of symbols crossed over the worn bodies of Milliardo and Zechs. Their foreheads were the opposite symbols of each other, everything had the inversed inversed shape. Golden lights shone over the pale faces.

"You see 'em?" whispered Quatre eagerly, "Try to hold them... Try to control them."

Trowa brought his shaking hands over the bodies, the shapes shone brighter, and their shield blocked his magic.

"My back burns." Like the force of a thousand suns.

"It's supposed to," answered the blonde vampire indifferently, "Can you move them?"

The struggling symbols didn't like to be pushed around, but Trowa brought them together opposite their force. He heard Quatre's excited approval wash into his ears, and he watched pillows rise from the sheer energy of his power. Two faces slowly became one, and the circular shapes became more complex, and the arbitrary symbols spun into an orderly face around the combined face. Whatever magic he was holding was slowly slipping away, and Trowa hurried before he would collapse with the strain. Now, there was no separate Milliardo and Zechs, but a being combined at one leg.

"Keep going, keep going," coaxed Quatre.

One face, the platinum-blond hair, two hands, two legs, one person. The same crystal blue eyes opened, fluttered closed, then shot open. He jumped up to a surprising height, swinging his eyes to and fro the room, then settled on Treize.

He collapsed with relief. "For a second there, I thought the Underground Order changed their minds and wanted me to work for them," he muttered, settling lazily on a pillow. "So, who's my master? You, Kushrenada, or Chang?"

"Both of us."

Unperturbed, he gestured at the limp Trowa, "Order kept him and his sister hidden for long enough. How did you find them?"

"It wasn't all that hard," answered Treize huskily, already threading his fingers through blond strands as Wufei pressed his hands to a hard abdomen, both had fangs readily protruding. "Once we found your two parts- erroneously, yet coincidentally, named both your alias and real name."

"Are you serious? They both were named Milliardo and Zechs? Fucking great," he laughed, voice a deep baritone, "Fate would have it, as they say, yet the Order still didn't take caution."

Wufei pressed his lips to the shell of the blond man's ear, and he couldn't suppress his shudder. "One part of you was wasting away-"

"Zechs," whispered Treize from the other ear.

"-the other a pure sacrifice for Satan's night."

"Milliardo. I wonder, which of you is present now?"

Sharp canines of his own lengthened in the blond beasts' mouth as he answered. "The one who wants to be fucked."

And they were on him. Heero and Quatre got more comfortable, Duo fell asleep, and Trowa went into a state of delirium.

"For fuck's sake,"-_literally_-"don't bite me, Wufei! Ah!" Milliardo twitched; Treize sank his fangs on the other shoulder, laving the bite wickedly, and it healed over rather quickly. Wufei still drank until he cut his own wrist and left it out to the open for either to feed on. Someone's mouth latched onto it, more power pushing into his own flesh than what was leaving him. That was Treize. Wufei reached over with a sharpened claw a sliced a shallow cut on his neck; heard Milliardo eagerly latch onto Treize's neck.

This circle of blood transfusion is an ancient ritual between the main lovers of a Family, though, of course, is not limited to them. These three participants of the usually sacred act gorged themselves on each other's blood before Treize shoved Milliardo down completely, hovering over him, mouth red and corners dripping with Wufei's spicy mixed blood. Having taken off his own clothes, the Chinese man ripped off the meager jacket and slacks from Treize's body and pulled his head down for a kiss so that their hands could roam over their now naked bodies.

Eyes gleaming bright, Milliardo said, "Just one time each."

The two vampires separated. "Why?" inquired Wufei. "This is a night to celebrate our agreement to finally share you."

"And our new Family," added Treize, licking hot trails on Wufei's sweaty neck.

"That's_fantastic_," the blonde said honestly, languidly fisting Treize's reddening cock, "but you know how much I ache after... After I cum more than twice..."

A hand caressed his thigh, and he closed his eyes, remembering from a sixteen year lapse how sensitive everything became when you were superhuman.

"We'll see," Treize said in a compromising tone.

"No. Either we take a break and then fuck again, or you two, mainly Treize, won't be getting any for a week, you hear me?"

"And who are you to give orders?"

Milliardo snorted. "Fine then, have it your way this time," he said forebodingly, muffling a groan as Treize started returning his ministrations. Wufei suckled a pert nipple, a certain weak spot, and then pulled with the bared edges of his teeth, letting it drop when Zechs let out high pitched whimpers. Sharp stabs of pain and pleasure burst here and there, jolts to the sensitive head of his cock when Treize jerked it like a maniac, and now Wufei played with his balls, doing his painful, yet erotic tugging. He throbbed, not only his dick, but his particular pulsing muscles somewhere below where Wufei teased him.He impatiently grabbed the nearest hand and shoved it between his legs.

"Forget the lube," he gasped, "I can handle it. Fuck, yes!" Three long fingers stabbed his prostate, frenetically the fingers spread him wide open, thrusting with enough force to leave him breathless, his hips to raise above the pillows, and his eyes to roll back. "Treize, gods, wait, Trieze, please!" But the vampire had both his wrists in a death grip, intent on making him have the strongest first orgasm anyone would have, and his small gasps turned to cries of ecstasy and his body whipped taut. Time stopped on the seconds just before his climax hit him. Zechs screamed his release, begging in desperate shouts as Treize prolonged his orgasm by moving even faster.

A hand at his chest calmed him, but that tingling feeling that always happened after his abnormally strong orgasms had his mind already hungry for more. He had to remember that only the two of them.. one time each... Or else he'll lose it and overflow. That would be hell on his whole body for a good time.

Wufei gently entered him when he finally regained his breath, and he pleased Treize with his mouth, jabbing the thick head with his tongue as wickedly as the vampire gave him the finger-fuck. The vampire's cock was just as he remembered it: heavy, hot, and often with that blue vein jutting most vividly. He sucked and licked along this line to tease, feathering the surrounding curls erratically: A certain Chinese man was picking up a fast, furious rhythm.

"Oh, good! G-good," panted Milliardo, "At the pace we're going, you two might finish the show before it's time." Treize and Wufei heard it but didn't bother to comprehend the boy's warning.

Trowa, better for the most part, watched, ears hot, as the other vampires watched. Quatre's head settled into his lap, and he was unsure whether to pet his hair or to keep still and look like an idiot. He opted to just lay his hand on the blonde's chest, realizing how much smaller he was. The other took his wrist and traced excited little patterns on it.

That tickled, and the nervousness he felt dissapated as he tried to hold in his laugh. To really concentrate, and that was hard to do, Trowa closed his eyes and flew deep into his head to deliberate his circumstances. Going backwards from that moment would only frustrate him, so he decided to start from the beginning.

"Don't think to hard about it." Quatre said gently, in that sagely, mellifluous voice Trowa had first heard come from that mouth. "There's nothing you can do to change it. You are my slave and the magician to the soon-to-be new Family of ours. Now, just watch and enjoy."

Trowa stopped further cerebration there (he had an inkling that Quatre could read minds) and decided to again accept his fate.

"Mmm... Don't touch my hair," Duo mumbled in his sleep and Trowa smiled. He thought, i maybe it will be all right. /i

It is a hell of a lot more interesting than before with nothing to worry about.

Well, that was what he thought until the doorbell ring, and all the vampires shot up fully transformed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: I did this chapter in one day.. Which means I must have really knew what I was doing. XD It really came out of no where as a necessary reprieve from what I really wanted to do. Please don't get the wrong idea about Milliardo/Zechs, whoever- he really can't help it :D

**REVIEWS!! (to be honest, I didn't expect any... And then I would've been resolved to let this fic go.. But then...)**

**Syngi**: Other one? Well, thank you anyway.. I was hoping my writing wasn't too frantic this time round :D

**TruLove: **It's hot? Why, thank you!

**leftminds: **I like your name :D Thank you for the review!

**Summary:** Treize is punished for stealing the Seer (yay!Imeanohno!) and meets his end with Iason and his unorthodox pet Riki.

**Warning:** Language and... the usual...

Chapter 6

Now, there are myths about vampires spread in the human world, and, fortunately, or unfortunately, they are usually the myths that don't really matter. Shape-shifting is not a vampire idiosyncrasy- so that mist and bat craziness isn't true at all. However, the wings- yes they are true. It was said that vampires are usually gaunt, dead-looking creatures, but that's false. When vampires transform, their wings unfold, their canines grow another inch, and they become the most beautiful beings in the universe.

Elegant ginger eyebrows slowly raised upward. Treize watched Milliardo's panting naked body. The blonde, prostrate over a number of pillows, licked and swallowed the cum around his mouth. Smiling slowly, he asked, "Are you going to answer it?"

On cue, the person rapped his knuckles. An exasperated voice called, "Treize, I advise you to open the door."

"Iason," murmured Treize. He and Milliardo shared a knowing gaze. "If I answer the door, I won't be able to have sex with you for a week, but if I don't..." Resolved, he bent down to give Milliardo a kiss, then one to Wufei, who rested on the psychic's chest. Then he stood, grabbed his coat from the general air of somewhere, and opened the door to a man half-a-head taller than him. Blonde and muscular, he would've been alike to Milliardo, except that his hair was much more yellow and straight. His gaze, hard and stern when the door finally opened, softened as he saw his friend. Then he rolled his eyes.

"No wonder they found you by spiritual pressure. You look like you just had some seriously good ass," said a handsome and clever-faced blonde behind Iason. This vampire was Omaki Ghan, who graduated last in his class at prominent Devil's Point, a elementary to college school in the abysmal space between Maine and Canada. He was the last person to be accepted by the Order to be included in Iason Mink's Family. The House of Mink, like all other Houses, were led by a member of the Order, the ice queen sociopath Jupiter. She favored Iason, and if it wasn't for him, Jupiter would have fed Ghan as a sacrificial stipulation for a nearby wolf tribe. It was his punishment for calling Jupiter a 'bitch who needs to fuck herself' while in a drunken stupor.

This close call did nothing for his attitude of anything. He was still a naughty, deviant vampire, just aided by his close, though really no less deviant friend Xian Sami- a golden-eyed beauty with ADD. Together their antics made them the well known Elite Blondies of Jupiter. Jupiter had other Families full of blondes and their pets but Mink's- though not really his family per se, especially his pet- was her favorite.

Treize couldn't keep a frown when he was around them, his classmates from Devil's Point, though he was pleasantly aware of his fate to come. He welcomed the Family inside Quatre's home, leaving the door open. Omaki and Xian quickly stood closely by the Peacecraft Seer, not bothering to disguise their lust, but seriously began to wrap him in chains, as Iason did the same to Treize.

"You do know why we're doing this right?" Omaki asked casually.

"I know everything," said Milliardo. "I also know that Treize will have to chain Iason as well because you loyal Blondies refused to do so."

Jingling his chains, Treize gave Iason a perplexed look, and the taller vampire blushed. Purple eyes widened in recognition.

"Riki, the werewolf," he said, and the other nodded. "I was under the assumption you weren't going to tell Jupiter." Now, quite restricted, he began to wrap his friend.

"Raoul did!" Xian cried, then promptly forgot what else he was going to say, then remembered again, "He was jealous."

"No," Iason lied stiffly, trying to keep his anger rising from the truth," It would be better then Jupiter finding out by accident." But that was true, too, but Raoul of the Am Family was once a boyfriend of Iason's back at Devil's Point before they went their separate ways and made their own Families. Raoul had the wealthy Heiku Quiahtenon, and the half genius, half brainless guinea pig they call Yousi Xuuju. Often these groups of Blondes would come together to party or argue over some important mission or whether or not a werewolf, a vampire's sworn enemy, are tactful pets. Raoul obviously didn't think so.

"Still, I don't think Raoul will be doing the punishment of five-hundred strikes with the whip, now is he?" asked Treize. Actually, he really did want Raoul to do the business, instead of the feared Xanthus Kahn, who could break off the edge of a building with his big toe. Well, that is what has been said.

Albeit nervously, Iason corrected, "Heihachi Mishima will be doing the punishment." Treize straightened in his chains with a jolt at the name of the deranged, insanely powerful vampire. He, who threw his own son into an abyss to see if he was strong enough to take on his name and leader of the Family- only for the son to separate and make his own- had the job to whip them? He briefly reconciled with his emotions to see if they were worth the trouble of saving Milliardo.

"I thought Kahn would be doing it. Where did Heihachi come from?" Wufei inquired, stroking Milliardo's flowing tresses distractedly.

"They changed it because today is the monthly Umbrella and Order meeting, and that is also where our punishment is to be administered," Iason said, completely assured that this punishment was well worth having his Riki. No one had the right to say otherwise, not Raoul nor Jupiter.

The three leading masters of Treize's soon-to-be-Family held their people: Heero effortlessly held Duo in one arm and Trowa in the other, Quatre had Treize awkwardly on his back, while Wufei, forcefully pulling Milliardo away from the coveting eyes of Xian and Omaki, carried the psychic.

At first, Omaki and Xian didn't know what to do with Iason, before the latter opted to take him on his back.

"Where are your pets?" Milliardo asked Iason and his Family.

"They're already at the Chambers," someone answered, and they were out the door at nearly lightspeed, onwards to the Chambers where Umbrella, the largest human Familiar corporation in the universe, and the Order, the general leaders of the vampires in the northwestern hemisphere awaited them.

Usually, Trowa would take the time to watch the breeze tickle the leaves, or he would look for the brightest star in the sky, but they were moving way too fast. If he was even passing trees he didn't know, and he closed his eyes after the first few seconds anyway, as the speed and his eyes crashed together in nauseating waves.

When they finally stopped, he fell in a disgraceful heap to the ground, smooth dirt caressing his face. They were in a cold place; in fact, as he opened his elyes, they were in a large cave leading to other passages, some with stairs and some with stone floors, all the color of a murky grayish brown. Lights brilliantly shining golden fire behind platinum grates shone the way. Hundreds of vampires slipped to and fro, none stopping to look for Quatre, Wufei, and Xian had ran forward to a lower level. Heero picked him up, and Trowa had to face Duo's anxious and confused look.

A boy, long-haired with catlike eyes, gracefully took Omaki by the elbow. He wore nothing but what was supposed to be a loincloth but barely passed for cloth itself, and he had several jeweled rings on his fingers and toes. As an unspoken, unwritten rule, pets should be properly dressed, but no one was surprised when the pet would say that Omaki Ghan was his master.

"Enyu, my dear," Omaki whispered, rubbing the boy's voluptuous bare ass solicitously. "Have you any idea where we are supposed to sit?" He squeezed roughly on the last word, eliciting a whimper from his pet.

"The front balcony, master," he answered before being swept off his feet into his master's arms. The groups walked to the front balcony, which, true to its name, was facing the Order and Umbrella's wall, where the leaders sat. On Umbrella's side were the humans known only as the Doctors, and on the Order's side sat Dekim Barton, the leader of Dorothy's co-Families, and would have been Treize's if he came from a better lineage, and there was the pale, stone-faced Jupiter, Naraku, Jinpachi Mishima, and a number of other formidable pureblood vampires.

The balcony was nothing but a projecting cave overlooking the floor where Treize and Iason, facing them, were chained to posts, arms raised above their heads and naked from the waist up, to the general acclaim of the thousands of vampires on one side and the cheers from the Familiars. There were no seats, and only the Mink Family, the Am Family, and Treize's soon to be Family sat there. Raoul sat on the very edge, cross-legged, and avoided the contemptuous looks from not only Iason's family, but his own as well. Only his loyal slave Yui sat with only a disappointed look.

Raoul thought that Jupiter's favoritism would save Iason from a public lashing. Things didn't work out that way.

Dekim Barton stood, and everything quieted down to a pin's drop silence. Gesturing towards the wall, where Jinpachi's Families'- called a coven- sat, and the coven's Prefect Heihachi Mishima stood, two thick red whips bouncing on his belt. Like his father, he had two tufts of hair (salt and peppered instead of white) over his ears and a grim, yet strong face. Dekim then waved to Dorothy, the Prefect of his coven. Everyone, still silent, watched with subdued fear and excitement and both went forward, then Dorothy around to the front of the pair of deviants. She flicked her wrists.

The signal had a pair of men dragging three men by chains hooked their necks to the middle of the arena. Shocked and appalled and angry all at the same time, the crowd stood and cried out curses of hate and threw what seemed to be bits of human meat- what was human meat in the direction of the two. This had to be stopped when the flesh piled up around them.

"They're throwing people parts!" cried a young child, a boy sitting in the lap of Omaki Ghan, who covered his mouth.

"Shush, Aki," he scolded.

Aki's wide eyes went from the display to Omaki's face. "Can I throw stuff?"

"No." Since it was an order from the Order itself that all Families and its members attend the spectacle, even young Aki had to watch the gruesome act of humiliation and punishment.

Disappointed only temporarily, Aki then asked, "Why are there two Rikis?"

Indeed, there were two of the werewolves. Dorothy pressed both of the gagged young men to the ground in front of Iason. Ripping out both their gags, she explained in a reverberating voice, "Kikyo of Naraku's coven had a vision of damnable plight to plague us if we were to forcefully take the werewolf from you! If the gods have it in their plans to keep you together for another year at least, you must tell the difference between these two! Which one is the real one, Iason? You have two minutes."

"Isn't it enough of a sign that Kikyo had a vision in the first place?" Treize asked, but Iason shook his head.

"Which one of you is the real one?" Iason asked quickly.

Both answered, "Who the fuck do you think? I am!"

The one on the left continued, "Iason, they're going to fucking kill me if you don't get it right. Now, you know, and I know you know, I don't fucking want to be here, but I don't want to be killed either."

Iason remained unfazed. "What are the three things I'm allergic to?"

"Strawberries, chocolate, and peanuts."

The one of the right said, "Christ, Iason, do something that will get me outta' these fucking chains before they decide to kill me anyway because you're taking to long!"

"How long has Katze been my servant?"

The one of the right said, "Eight years," and the other said, "Several years before you practically stole me."

"How you come to be my slave?" asked Iason, staring suspiciously at the Riki on the right.

Again they had similar answers worded differently: "I was caught on a bear trap in 'vampireland' and you decided to save me if I became your pet for the night- quote, for a night, you bastard." and the right, "I had repaid you after I came out of my territory and got caught by that fucking bear trap."

"Thirty seconds," Dorothy warned.

Quite convinced already, even the crowd could see that, something good came to Iason to make him absolutely certain: "What is Raoul?"

"Your jealous ex," and "A prick."

Immediately, Iason said, "The one on the right. I've never told Riki Raoul and I were together."

Without further ado, Dorothy grasped the fake Riki by the neck, and he quickly transformed to his true form, gasping, "Wait, Mistress, I didn't know! I didn't know, Mistress!" and he was thrown into the throes of the lamian crowd, where they promptly ripped him to hot bloody pieces.

"Jesus, for a second there I thought I was gone," Riki said, quite emotionally exhausted.

"There is no Jesus," spoke Dorothy, "The only gods now are ours!"

"Why the hell do you keep shouting?"

She ignored him and brought Milliardo to Treize's feet, and they looked into each other's eyes, this time under less favorable circumstances.

"You're getting whipped?" Riki wondered aloud. "How many times?"

"Five hundred."

"Who's counting?" the werewolf asked, a little breathless.

"Dorothy," and now that it was actually time, Iason's back already began to ache. He hasn't been disciplined since his days at Devil's Point.

"Begin!" Dorothy shouted, with a bit more volume to annoy Riki. Heihachi began to leisurely strike them both as Dorothy counted in her head. The vampires clenched their teeth. Inside their own heads

The werewolf continued, "Good thing Dorothy's counting. I doubt that old man could go past twenty anymore."

"Please don't make him angry," Treize gasped, surprised how much it hurt and burned and stung like red irons. His back...His back was going to break, and now Heihachi, angered at what a mere werewolf was saying, began to quicken his whip and strike harder. Water splashed on his face. Dorothy was also in charge of making sure that neither man went unconscious.

"One hundred!" she cried.

"Whatever," said Riki, cleverly hiding his true intentions to distract Iason and hurrying Heihachi, "old men can only stay mad for so long before they pop a blood vessel or something."

Iason, mind reeling with the pain, cried out and laughed at the same time. And then there was a change, for the old Prefect behind him began to whip his legs.

"Well I don't mind him whipping your legs- you vampires are so damn fast. Maybe now I can run away from you and you won't be able to catch me," and Riki gave Iason a rather reassuring toothy smile; received a pained one in return.

Milliardo caught on, and he reclined onto one hand, rubbing his genitals over his robe. Treize forgot, almost instantly, he was being whipped and watched his lover. Not until Heihachi made him aware again by focusing both whips onto his back did he began to cry out.

"Look, I ain't going to slisit your sex so you-"

"Solicit, Riki, you mean solicit," laughed Iason, grunting when Heihachi focused on him.

"Well, whatever. I'm not reading the damn dictionary like you are."

"Four hundred!"

"What?" Iason asked no one in particular. He thought it was completely impossible for three hundred strikes to pass like a morning jog's twenty miles. Of course, he wasn't complaining.

"You know, Treize," Milliardo said, gasping as he stroked his oversensitive cock, his ministrations hidden under his clothing, the aftereffects of his nymphomania setting in, "I was just lying about that week thing."

"I'll... need... a... week."

"Have you forgotten you have a magician? And not just- ah, ah, I'm close! Not just.. any magician... A Bloom..." Jerking, without reserve even in the Chambers, he came, revealing his spurting penis just as the ejaculate shot out and over onto the floor. He leaned down on his side and tucked himself back in, and continued like nothing happened, "And he will have you ready in a jiffy."

"Five hundred!" Dorothy called, a bit early for the vampires who were so enraptured by their slaves. However, now their pains began to smart- and then hurt like hell. Dorothy took a ring of keys from between her breast and set them free.

Treize fell first, then gave Milliardo a weak kiss. Slowly, he turned around, eyes closed. Gathering enough strength to speak, he told the cold faces of the Order," I have a Family now. There are seven members." Wavering a bit in and out of consciousness, he went on," Regardless, I have an Elder and a magician, which automatically would have me a contending member of the Order- but let's not get into the that."

"You want to be considered a Family?" Dekim asked, wrinkled old face pulling into a hideous grimace.

"_Yes_," Treize said exasperatedly as Milliardo helped him to his feet.

"And you wish for a reply from me? To be in control of your Family?"

Riki lost his temper. "If you haven't noticed, he's sort of bleeding to death. So stop asking him fucking obvious-"

"Quiet, Riki!" Iason scolded sharply.

"You have no reason to refuse," said Treize, shaking on his feet and wishing Dekim would stop wasting time.

Malignantly, Dekim continued, "You know, I ordered Dorothy to kill your daughter-"

"Would you just answer the question!" Treize screamed.

"Since you have been a member of the Order for over fifty years, graduated from Devil's Point third in your class, and have accumulated seven members for your purpose, you are now pressed as the leader of the new Kushrenada Family. Congratulations," Dekim said dryly, aided by the catcalls and scathing responses from the vampires.

"Thank you," murmured the mix of a vampire just as enthusiastically. He made his way slowly to the central hall, where the rest of his Family waited. Am's and Mink's Families- except Omaki and Xian- had left already to their homes. They didn't have to stay for the Order and Umbrella meeting, and they weren't going to. Just before exiting the arena, Jupiter had stood and said:

"You're still my Prefect, Iason Mink."

"Great," muttered Riki, giving his burden to Xian while everyone else waited. "Now, the crazy bitch will be doing all sorts of things to get me killed."

Iason would have had a reply to this, but he was currently unconscious and Trowa was healing him. The magician of the Kushrenada Family could see the battered and dismantled symbols over his leader's and Iason's back and slowly molded them to normality. He knew when he was finished when the symbols began to glow just as brightly as before and the wounds closed.

"Wow, Tro'," said Duo, amazed. "Can you do that to my hand?" he whispered, as Heero was talking to Omaki at the moment.

Duo's mix of symbols were beaten and weary looking, and Trowa fixed them. The look of relief made him warm inside, Heero's stare turned him ice cold.

"We will be going, now," he announced, holding Trowa and Duo tightly against his body. The latter managed to push back with recognizable strength to get some room, but to Trowa the arms felt like steel and it seemed like pushing back would only harm him.

"Bye guys," Xian said, "Hope to see you this weekend!"

"Another party?" Quatre asked.

"Not just any part- the Lunar Ball," Omaki huffed, Iason, chain-free, on his back as dead weight. "Don't let the sun hit you!"

On the quick run home, somehow, Trowa and Duo fell asleep, completely unaware what was to become of them tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**I was faintly surprised how much I liked this chapter. I hope it's good enough to read the next chapter, especially after waiting for so long -; Now that I have caught with some stuff, I'll be working on the new. Thanks to all for reading! And sorry for making you wait.

**1Tru3Lov3, leftminds, and cool: Thanks for the reviews:D Here you go! **

**...I don't know why I haven't updated this like... a week ago.. -- **

I mourn not having a title. It's driving me insane now. I don't think I'll ever start another story without giving every chapter titles.

**Warnings:**Well, Duo masturbates.. But I don't believe half of you actually care, and the other half wants it to happen yea?

Chapter 7

Trowa had a sinking feeling that he was either dreaming or insane. That this rapid turn of events- so many events- that he couldn't even begin to understand was just a ruse to wake up from, either in his blatantaly bland bed or in the soft confines of a white room. At this moment, naked, chained together with his friend Duo, whose hand he healed some time ago, he generally felt he was dreaming. Other times when the circles and symbols of Aura would flash up, he thought he was hallucinating and insane.

But it all seemed too real when Duo woke from a bad dream and punched him squarely in the stomach. Almost immediately he coughed up blood and his vision blackened.

"Trowa? I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

He would answer that he was fine but, in fact, he wasn't. In a matter of seconds he had healed himself through blurred vision, waving off Duo's constant apologies until he couldn't ignore them any longer. Duo was having hysterics.

"This is fucking insane! What if they decide to eat us or something?" He had leaned forward on his hands and knees, the ground breaking when he struck it with his fist. It seemed like he felt nothing. "We're probably going to die, Tro', and they're going to slit our throats and drink our blood-"

"Duo, you're not helping." Trowa wondered if that was really his voice. It sounded deeply tired, like he hadn't slept in years. "We should stay calm until... until... They tell us to do something."

"What if they try to eat us?"

"They're not."

The boy's wildly violet eyes softened. "You think so?"

"Don't hold me to it, but I think if they wanted to kill us they would have done it already." But Quatre seemed to get a kick out of scaring them, being the most sadistic of the vampires.

Nodding susceptibly, Duo added, "And it seems they went through a lot of trouble to get us here. But for what? I don't get this Family thing. You can have a family anywhere."

"I think they want to be part of the group instead of just being used. Like a mafia."

"Oh, then that makes sense." He looked around, finally calmed. As usual, this room of someone's house had some sort of theme, the ocean. The carpet was a myriad of such colors as orangish-brownish-greenish-blue, loveseats; couches, three beds, all bolted down, melded into the carpet as fish colors, the ceiling blue and cloudy.

What he saw as colors was what Trowa saw in complicated six-pointed stars and trigonal planes. If something ever happened to any of these magic rooms, there was just no way he could fix them to the masterpieces they were. It wasn't as if he couldn't see the colors, his ability flicking to and from his consciousness, but it did seem to take over most of the time.

"What time do you think it is?" Duo was saying, saying anything and chewing the end of his braid, it breaking out of its twist as if it had a life of its own.

"Maybe we passed another day, or it could be very close to morning." Trowa observed his friend cracking his knuckles every so often, and that his eyes had become very elliptical, giving his violet eyes an even more astonishingly alluring look. Then he noticed that his hair had grown longer in his braid, the start of the twist hanging a few inches lower below the nape of his neck. It came as a shock to him when he learned that neither he nor his friend were human anymore.

Pulling a bit at his nacre-colored chains, Duo said, "I feel strong. I know I don't seem like it but... There's power in me, ya' know? I can feel it." In one strong tug the chains broke, reinstating Trowa's discovery, the inside steel gleaming from the magically shining sun. Duo stared for a bit but continued sitting.

"You're not going to try to leave?"

"Of course not! If they can find you and me in Walmart, and that friend of theirs, I think they can find me again. Anyway, I don't know this... whatever this is... from a hole in the wall. I'll most likely just come back here again, full circle."

Trowa smiled, closing his eyes, and Duo managed to crack a grin.

"You know what else, Tro'?"

"Hm?"

"I'm horny as hell." Trowa burst out laughing. "I'm serious. Last time I've got a hard-on this bad was when I watched that Navy Boys porno." To prove his point, he wrapped a hand around his naked erection and began pleasuring himself, and he let his head rest against the broken post, gasping softly.

"That was really good, I have to admit. I still don't think we should have stolen it from that store though." Now that he had rested his eyes a bit, when he opened them the symbols were gone and he didn't feel tired anymore. Once he saw what Duo was doing, he was tempted as well, but couldn't summon the courage as Duo had so easily done.

Suddenly a completely hidden door slowly came open- and Duo abruptly stopped masturbating- and the masters strode in, looking decidedly pleased with themselves, even as Wufei tugged an arduously rampant Zechs by a neck holder, one end of it tied around his wrist that hardly flinched when Zechs pulled back with his neck, neck and torso sweaty with his stubborn effort. The blonde was clothed only in loose khaki pants and his wrists were tied in mother-of-pearl chains cuffs.

"Get me out of this fucking thing, you son of a bitch!"

"He's worse than Iason's wolf pet," said Wufei tiredly. "Surely, he hasn't always been like this."

"Only when I reassert myself as master does he act this way. And I'm very sure Riki acts the same," Treize answered, settling gracefully onto a couch, facing Duo and Trowa, who were now sitting up straight. The fear was apparent on their faces, even when Quatre untied their chains and pulled them to where the masters and Zechs sat. Zechs had finally calmed down, but his crystal blue eyes glared and Wufei still held onto the end of the leash.

"Well, we're finally in our place in the Order after one-hundred and twenty-five years," announced Treize, unblinking when Heero clapped and the corner of one room twisted around to display the tantalizing array of a wine rack , and continuing as the other vampire got a drink, "Sure, we've enticed the wrath of many people, but what's that compared to... Hmm.. Owning a home that is not watched? Or a phone that's not tapped? Or answering calls only in this jurisdiction? The pros go on and on." He accepted a glass of red liquid from Heero, and the other two did as well. They sipped quietly for a moment.

"They're scared of Barton," muttered Wufei, to himself, swirling his drink around. He was staring directly at Zechs, who turned away with a blush. Aforesaid Barton watched the exchange, perplexed, before he realized that the blonde was aroused, for no particular reason whatsoever, and then, he noticed that so was he. Duo beside him was beside himself with want and had his legs and eyes closed.

Quatre smiled and stretched. "The aphrodisiac is taking effect."

"So it seems," Treize answered, "But I'm surprised, Quatre, that you have begun initial training with pleasure instead of your usual wont of pain."

The yellow-haired vampire tilted his head to the side. "Why, to a relatively virgin boy such as him, pleasure and pain are often the same thing."

"Oh? You've had virgins before." Quatre grunted, grinning, pulling the chains locked around his pet's body, and Treize said, "Just admit it, you like him."

"Very much," acquiesced the other, finally having Trowa in his lap.

Duo was in a similar position, shaking as Heero eyed the broken end of a chain with an indescribable look.

"You broke it."

Duo nodded, and that was all.

"Do you know what we're about to do?" Quatre asked generally, strengthening the tension among the two, neophytes in what they vaguely knew as sadomasochism. Both squirmed nervously in the laps of their masters, who seemed to have accomplished their goal in life, and relished their seemingly free time to do whatever they wanted to do. For example, they let their unknowledgeable pets wiggle around for a time until both realized that one, they didn't know what the vampire mixes were going to do, and two, they weren't going to tell them anytime soon.

"What are you going to do?" Trowa asked finally, for Duo was so aroused he had begun to pant incessantly in Heero's lap, and also because he knew his friend was too proud to ask.

Quatre smiled an alluring smile- a beautiful gesture which firmed his cheeks- that missed Trowa when he met him for the first time. Even though his stature was smaller and he was less massively domineering, the smile shook him to his core. An unusual covet for thirst empowered him, and he possessively tried to steal a kiss, something which he would never have thought initiating. Suddenly, he wanted this Quatre with a round face, the same striking blue eyes, and endomorphic frame that could fool any idiot to thinking he couldn't hold his own.

The vampire pushed him back and said, "First, we are going to give you a pre-training session. You see, the Lunar Ball is the biggest party of the year. It's essentially a make-or-break meeting between every coven in this part of the country. Understand?"

Trowa nodded, and, after sipping what he hoped to be wine, Quatre continued, "We must go. We are part of that ugly Dekim Barton's coven-"

"Why?" Duo asked.

Quatre glared as if he took umbrage to the unsolicited interruption from a slave, who recoiled and immediately regretted saying anything at all.

"Because," Treize answered smoothly, "there's no way the Order will allow the seven of us such as ourselves running around freely. It was absolutely imperative we accept an Order leader if we were to become a successful family."

Duo nodded meekly, not meeting a certain blonde vampire in the eye.

Certain blonde vampire went on, "And all covens must attend the Lunar Ball, just as Satan's night, coincidentally the Sunday after Friday's Lunar Ball.

"Now, second," he said with a scary smile,"if you survive the pre-training session adequately enough, we'll reward you with nice little gifts. And then we'll train you for real."

"What if we don't survive the pre-training session...adequately enough?" Trowa asked, though he was genuinely afraid of the answer.

The blonde shrugged, "It'll be like misbehaving at the Lunar Ball or not surviving the pre-training session at all."

With a look that purposely defied the unspoken rule against speaking out of turn, Milliardo declared, "You wouldn't kill me, Treize." But Milliardo was just as sure of that as he was sure of when the next blue moon would come. Before, the blonde had been joking about asking who was his master and that Treize couldn't have changed so much that he now wanted him to be his slave. Now, he couldn't fathom what Treize's sixteen years of being alone and the lowest member of his class would do to him. The vampire had said that the only reason his status as pariah and the endless killing in the name of the Order for the last century hadn't driven him insane was the fact that he had friends- now mostly dead- and Milliardo. But both have been gone for fifteen years, which may seem like a short time to an immortal, but in reality an extremely long time to go without a much needed lover or friends.

"I have no use for someone who's going to die at the Ball for being disobedient when everything can come out naturally well for all of us," Treize answered serenely. He locked eyes with his old lover, relaying a demeanor sending shivers down Milliardo's spine. "I want your full cooperation, Milliardo, or it will be I who will end your immortality."

The Seer shifted nervously on the floor, afraid to look at the change he would find in the vampire's eyes. He had seen it once before, in his best friend, a wonderful woman named Catherine Bloom. It seemed like the only way he could survive now- before he had to be careful not to cut himself and tempt the then young vampire Treize with is blood- was now to be absolutely subservient to him, which in itself wasn't all that bad. It could actually prove quite exciting.

He stared submissively down at the floor even when his neck brace was taken off and he was settled equally onto the laps of his two masters. A hand, though cold, made his chest flare into a blush when it brushed his nipple, one of his notoriously sensitive zones. Treize leaned forward.

"I'm glad to have you back, my love," he whispered, and Milliardo, if he was that kind of man, and he definitely was not, almost melted at the appellation. His Treize has changed little after all.

Now that his mind no longer repelled his masters'- yes, his master- advances, the natural chemicals of his body resumed its natural state of arousal, enhanced further by the unbridled aphrodisiac working through his bloodstream. The natural powerful Auras of his two masters rushed over him, and he began working his groin over Wufei's comfortable thigh.

"I assume the pre-training session is over sexual control, _Master_ Treize, _Master_ Wufei," Milliardo stated with a bit of a sneer and an unprecedented groan. "That's always your favorite way."

"Speaking of which," Heero said formally, the least emotional of the four masters, "what is the first game?"

Quatre broke off a kiss with Trowa, whose mind was reeling at the effect. Quatre was finding it increasingly unbearable _not_ to touch his new slave with arousing caresses as Trowa responded eagerly- after he realized he wasn't going to be raped. "Let's see who can hold their own the longest."

"Will that be fair?" Heero eyed Wufei and Treize's double attack on Milliardo's pale body dubiously.

"He's more experienced," Treize answered huskily, pulling the skin of Milliardo's tantalizingly warm neck between his teeth. "The punishment for those who come without permission will be fourty strikes with a flogger."

"Holy..." Milliardo gasped, both at the punishment- which was something he's never experience- and the assault on his neck- which was felt like a direct attack to his groin. "You're serious?"

The vampire merely smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: There was going to be a sex scene. But I was way too lazy. Maybe later! For the fans out there, I decided to make up by having this chapter mainly in Duo's POV. :D Sorry for taking too long, but I had updated my other stories first. I like to update in the order they appear on my Stories. Arcadia, Bloodlust, and Heero Yuy and the... It's all such fun!

**A special apology to those who reviewed. Because people who review are awesome!**

**pinball62**: Sorry for taking so long, but here you go, and thanks for the review!

**cool: **I love how you're anonymous.. Have I said that already? But anywho, I kinda see you like supernatural fictions and I thank you so much for reviewing!

**Warning**: Some... meaningful language, if you catch my drift. Other than that, nothing!

**Summary: **Duo, left alone in Iason's mansion, is tested by the infamous Omaki Ghan and meets the well-know leader of Bison, a gang from the outskirts of Duo's city. He learns a couple of lessons and gets ready to learn another.

**Chapter 8**

There was something about aphrodisiacs that makes your every nerve as sensitive as your g-spot alone. The slightest touch has you quivering, or climaxing, or lost in a delirious pleasure state. Milliardo, contrary to the belief that he was the most experienced came so many times in just the first half hour of their game that Treize and Wufei decided to go just one-on-one. Still, he had as much control as he did when he first had sex. Fifteen years split between two halves must of submersed the sexual side of him. Trowa came second to last- in the game. Quatre couldn't help being rough, but his alternate attacks of pleasure and pain made it difficult for Trowa.

Duo, who had lost all faith in sex and pleasure after his sixteenth orgasm, had the most control. Besides, Heero was a bit of a novice. Usually he didn't have sex with his slaves, focusing on maintaining control before gifting them with pleasure. With Duo however, he decided to make an exception. Duo's malleability and strength was also an incentive, and Heero put his all into this unique, unbridled sexual experience.

Duo never wanted to ejaculate again, or have sex for that matter. The bitter taste of Heero's blood, the 'aphrodisiac' was still fresh in his mouth. Delicious. He would probably hate himself later, but at the moment he relished the traces, and ignored the flaring pain in his ass. At the moment, he couldn't even remember where in the hell he was. All he knew was that he had been kidnapped by a vampire, he had great, painful sex with said vampire, and he had been dropped off somewhere while Trowa and Zechs, after being flogged in punishment, were taken somewhere to be healed, since the four Melanges didn't have that sort of skill.

"They were nearly fucked to death," laughed Duo to himself.

"Who did?!" screamed a little boy. Duo, who had jumped up on what appeared to be a bed, saw the little boy with a strikingly handsome face.

"Who are you? I'm Aki!" the boy asked and, without waiting for an answer, asked another," Are you going to live here forever? Or is Omaki or Master Iason going to teach you _lessons_?"

Duo, finally calmed, sat on the edge of the bed, the blankets tactfully a dark green on black in a predominately mauve room. It gave the decor such a stylish edge that Duo was immediately comforted, besides the fact that he still didn't know where he was. Iason rung a few bells in his head, though.

"I'm Duo Maxwell."

Aki replied sadly, "I don't have a last name." He promptly climbed on top the bed next to Duo.

"To be honest, I don't even like my last name," the older boy reassured, smiling when Aki frowned.

"You don't like your dad?" came the clever question.

"I sometimes even doubt he is my dad. I'm starting to think, like, it's a huge conspiracy about him being my father." And he really did believe that. Just when his father and his friends started becoming really grabby and touchy-feely for some odd reason, Heero and his friends arrived and made him a part of their Family, which seemed unbreakable even in the eyes of their superiors.

"What's a conspymmetry?"

Duo laughed. "Conspiracy. It's when there's, like, a big plan, most of the time really bad, around this person or group of persons, and these people don't even know about it."

"Like a planned assassination!" Aki cried with perfect pronunciation.

"Uh... Yea."

"Aki! What have I told you?!" cried a rather large, extremely blonde, blue-eyed man from the doorway, into which the man could barely fit. Hands on his narrow hips, he said threateningly, "When did I tell you to take a bath?"

"A few minutes ago," muttered the little boy nervously. "But I got distracted by the pretty boy here! His name in Duo! And he smells pretty good!"

"You'll get yourself a pretty spanking if you don't get into a bathtub right this second!"

Aki, quite perturbed, found it a great mission to get to a bathroom and scrub himself silly. He slunk by the angry blonde, shot a sneaky smile at Duo, and stuck out his tongue at the man's back.

Unaware, the blonde beckoned Duo, saying, "That boy just doesn't know how to listen. Someone says one thing and he goes off and does something else!"

"Kids have the attention span of gnats," Duo said, finally managing to get to the man before collapsing in a disgraceful heap. His ass was screaming to get back into the fucking bed and stop moving, but Duo rose up, with the help of the man's large, rather soft hand. He was laughing with a knowing, devious grin.

"Seems like you participated in their 'orgasm Olympics'. Did you win?"

"I guess, if you call being fucked to death a win." Suddenly, he was being turned to the wall, with the other man saying, "Let's have a look at it."

His pants were pulled down, and Duo noticed that he had on clean clothes. After being so sensitive naked, the cotton shirt and denim jeans felt like rock. Speaking of, the man's finger prodded his tender anus with the force of a pebble, and it hurt tremendously. Duo slid sideways a bit before being caught. Still, an erection stood out from the rest of his body in an obstinate declaration that _it_ was enjoying the ministrations.

"How does it look?" Duo asked wearily. He jumped when he heard a zipper unzip, and pants pushed away, and then he swerved around with enough force that his back slammed against the wall. The sound reverberated into the spacious hall outside his room.

"What the fuck are you doing, Mr..." Duo tried to add some respect to his tone.

"I'm the infamous Omaki Ghan," he smiled, pulling on his pulsing organ. "I'm quite sure you know what I'm trying to do. And you_do_ smell quite nice; your blood must be exquisite."

"Look, Master Heero wouldn't like it. I'm sure he wouldn't, like, hurt you, but I could bet my very sore ass that he'll hurt me if we... you know, do it."

Master Ghan frowned. "Not if you tell."

"You know what? That's not even the point," Duo reasoned with a slight sweat forming on his brow. "I don't want to do anything behind his back because, as much as I might hate to admit it, he owns me, in an odd, scary, and roundabout way he does."

Big hands grabbed him by the shoulders. Leaning close, Omaki pressed his large body close to Duo's. His teeth lengthened over his lips and every second aided to his imposing stature. Duo was just about ready to hit and run before Omaki pressed his lips to his vulnerable ear.

"You pass."

Duo thought he said 'your ass' but that didn't make any sense.

"What?"

Omaki was tucking in his organ, smiling in an amused way to himself. "I said you pass." From his leather shirt pocket- all of his clothes were tight black leather- he pulled a large jar of a purple solid. When he opened the jar with his thick black-leather gloves, the fragrance which emanated from it was heavenly.

"Passed what?" Then, a second later, Duo added greedily, "What's that?"

Teasingly, the jar was held out to him. "Your master got this for you. That Heero is a tight one for control," laughed Omaki, "He said that if you let me rape you, or fuck you, whatever, you were to be punished by me in whatever way I see fit- which would of been the continuation of the rape on your 'sore ass'. However, since you have passed, this salve is to ameliorate your pain."

"So... It was just a test," Duo asked in confirmation, taking the sweet-smelling salve.

"Of cour-"

"I'm finished taking my bath!" Aki interrupted, screaming loudly enough to startle them both. He caught the precarious state of Duo with his pants down, though he was very much naked himself, and asked, "Did Master spank you?"

"I'm going to spank you," Omaki threatened. "You know better to go around naked and yelling. Iason does not appreciate such conduct, you know that, correct?"

"My pee-pee is getting longer," Aki announced, oblivious. "It's 'cause Duo is pretty and he smells good."

"Aki! Put on some clothes this instant!"

Aki, pouting petulantly, proudly declared, "No! I won't!" and ran off.

At first, Omaki only stared surprised, then composed himself. He unbuckled his belt and warned Duo," You will never act that way, ever. If you do, Heero or some other master will make that prodded entrance of yours seem like a faraway dream. When I'm finished with Aki, I will begin instructing you on the most behaved way to act in all situations. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

Omaki glared at him, nothing that could rival the cold calculating stare of Heero, but commendable and frightening nonetheless.

"Um.. Yes, Master."

"That's better, but since I am not your master, you will address me as sir. Iason, as lead of this house, will be called Lord. Remember that."

"Yes, sir," answered Duo, and Omaki left the room.

After Omaki left, Duo became quite intimate with the healing salve. Now that his swollen entrance was no longer in any danger of penetration, he applied the warm purple balm around and inside himself, wincing minimally as it worked like magic, which it was.

He cleaned himself and, uncertain if he was allowed to leave his room, waited for Omaki. Exploring the room helped his boredom, and, upon finding a mirror, saw that he was none the worse for wear. To be more exact, he looked a thousand times better, and felt like it too. He examined himself critically and realized, he was pretty.

This wasn't a random moment of conceit. Once he had a good look in the mirror, and not pressured for short time because of work or school, Duo saw that his features were dramatically much more astounding than the last time he had looked at himself. And that time was when he had wanted to impress Catherine.

His eyes had always been a curious shade of blue, but now they were downright purple. Every feature of his face still condoned the fact that he was no more than sixteen, but some parts angled off in an acceptable masculine way.

Duo began to reveal certain body parts, his Myspace 'angles', to see how fit he was to be a malleable sex slave of a vampire. He couldn't possibly see how he could stand up to Heero's forceful ways, like crushing his hand. His body was much too boyish. Maybe, it was all on the inside, all of his power hidden deep beneath the meager planes of his young form.

"What the hell are you doing?"

That didn't sound like Omaki, and Duo saw in the mirror a black-haired young man not too much older than him walking up beside him. He had glittering black eyes, set lightly in copper-toned lids. While Duo was just a boy, this newcomer had the muscles of a man at his full potential. Though not as built as Omaki, his body screamed as much formidable strength. From his messy black hair jaunted a pair of large wolf ears. A tail to match swooshed back and forth behind him.

"Who are you?"

The man snarled," I asked you a question first. Besides, you're supposed to introduce yourself before asking who someone else is."

Taken aback by his attitude, Duo muttered, "I was looking in the mirror, wasn't that obvious?"

"Well, no shit! What the fuck you looking at your ass for?"

"Because I wanted to!"

They stared at each other for awhile before they realized they were angry at the other for no particular reason.

Duo said, "Sorry. My name's Duo Maxwell," and he offered his hand for a shake.

The wolfman took it and wrung it up and down, then pulled back his hand to hook his finger's in Duo's before pushing their hands up to catch at the thumbs, then sliding back to slap his hand on the palm and back of Duo's. "The name's Riki," he finally said after the handshake. "Iason never lets me do that anymore. He says it's a 'hazardous gesture familiar to many parlous enemies', whatever the fuck that means."

"Riki? As in Riki the Dark from that Bison gang in the boonies?" Duo asked, surprised. "They say you were in jail."

"Fuck no. That's all Familiar talk. You think those puny human bitches can put me in some cage?" Riki grinned. "And you're that hot son of the Maxwell Steel Industry, ain't you? Your dad's been sucking up to the Order for years. So what are ya', a wolf, a dragon, what?"

"I.. um.. I don't really know what I am."

"Well, that's actually pretty good. If someone kidnaps you, they won't know your weaknesses," Riki said optimistically. "You know what, I just gotta tell you, I'm lost."

Bewildered, Duo answered, "Well, I don't really know where I am, either."

"Shit! I am trying to hide from Iason. I broke his stupid 'priceless vase' while trying to smack the shit out of Omaki's pet Enyu. If he finds me, he'll paddle me raw."

"Well, I can't hide you, then someone will paddle _me_ raw."

"Aw, no, I wouldn't do that to you. I guess I'll just have to take it like a man." In spite of what he said, Riki shuddered at the thought.

Duo suddenly thought of something. He pressed his half-used jar of ointment into Riki's hand. "I'm not sure how much it'll help but I bet it could do some good."

Riki looked at the jar then at him, his face breaking into a large breathtaking grin. "This is awesome, man. I won't be able to use it until the morning, when Iason's asleep, but hey."

"You'd better go. The guy who gave that to me would be back any time now."

Riki nodded, gave him one last grin, and ran off. Not too long after he left, Omaki came in, grinning wildly.

"It seems the pet of the Lord has broken one of this vases- again."

Duo answered innocently, "Now what's going to happen?"

"Oh, something similar to what I did to Aki, but probably with a paddle instead of a belt. Wolves' bruises don't disappear as quickly as vampires'," Omaki informed, still grinning, "Are you finished with the balm?"

"Yes, sir. I put it around somewhere." Duo waved in the general air and made a show to look around for the balm that he had given to Riki.

"It's alright. I want you to see their punishment right now." Omaki began pulling him out the room and on and around multiple corridors.

"What do you mean 'their'?" Duo asked when Omaki stopped and looked around in puzzlement, then began walking again. He had a feeling on who he was talking about, but he was just making sure

"Oh, yes, my Enyu and Riki fight all the time. Really, it was both their fault, so they are both going to punished. Iason will really let them have it because of you as a new pet."

"Oh, there's no need for that," Duo said nervously, but Omaki hadn't heard him. The Blondie opened the door to the scene of Riki and Enyu's punishment.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**: Reviews make me so happy! Thank you pinball! However, if any of you others are still reading, drop a line okay? Have any of you read "A Cat's Life", yet? Vampires and demons galore! Go and read it and review! Or read this and review! .. Can you tell I'm in a good mood? I'm going to be updating "A Cat's Life" next.. because.. like.. I got three reviews on the first chapter.. That doesn't happen often, so I'm going to try to keep the readers, 'kay?

**Summary**: Duo is punished for trying to help out a new friend; the vampire masters start a slave game to procrastinate on preparations for the super important Lunar Ball.

Chapter 9

Duo didn't anymore want to see the naked Riki and Enyu, who he guessed was the long brown-haired boy a half-head shorter than Riki bending over the table, get the beating of their lives with the long wooden, probably splint-covered stick anymore than they wanted to get the spanking of the lives. In the panic of seeing such an atrocious display, he said, "I'm glad I gave him the stuff, or else that'll hurt like bitch," in the tiniest whisper you could imagine. Only a human who's never heard anything in his life would hear.

Or a supernatural vampire.

Omaki turned to him, beautifully shaped mouth frowning.

"Excuse me?" He inquired in that type of voice that knew the answer already. Duo reached nervously for his braid, still anxious of the present situation with Riki. Since the large man who threatened to rape him if he failed a 'test' has probably figured out something was up, Duo decided he will tell the truth. He hoped that will lead him into less trouble.

The warning bells were ringing when Heero and company walked in from the maze of hallways. Trowa and Milliardo looked healthier than the shitastic mode of the their bodies after the cumming contest, walking with ease towards them. Quatre pulled Trowa back first, shoving his small, pink tongue in his ear and squeezed the front of his pants wickedly. Trowa's knees buckled, but he didn't fall.

Another set of warning bells rung as he caught Iason shift through the back pocket of Riki's pants, after stepping on them, dishing out the salve Duo had given him. When Iason asked about it, Riki lied and said he found it somewhere.

The last set of warning bells, that were urging him to run like hell, went off when Heero recognized the salve, then gave him an icy glare. In an utterly dominating and threatening stride he came before Duo and continued to glare. This was a thousand times worse now that he was so much closer, and Duo yearned for the floor to open up and swallow him with sand or some such thing.

His master took him by the hips and closer to the table. Duo realized the other blonde who came with them to Treize and Iason's punishment. Xian with the gorgeous golden eyes. His mischievous eyes twinkled merrily, this sort of thing being his element. Xian gave Duo one good look and was over the mystery of the salve's appearance in a heartbeat.

Iason watched Riki, glance at Xian, changed to Duo, and solved the mystery as well. Riki allowed Duo an apologetic smile, but all Duo could do was stand there frozen. Now that he had a close-up of the stick, he discovered it was actually wooden covered in tiny, tiny nubbed spikes.

"Do you, by any chance, know where this came from?" Iason asked, again with that voice that gave the owner the sense of knowing, and holding up the salve.

Duo couldn't say anything. but then figured how much a coward he seemed if he didn't tell them what they already knew.

"I-I gave it to him." Damn, he couldn't even hear himself.

Iason leaned forward, blue eyes ice. "Would you mind saying that again?"

A little bit louder, thus his heart struggled with his words, "I gave it to him."

"I know you're new here, Duo, however, according to your master, you are to receive no mercy for any transgressions, do you understand?" Iason gave him a clue to his meaning by tapping the taming stick repeated against his palm, giving Duo a chance to admire the color of it, a creamy swirling brown in a stubborn black. It was a beautiful weapon.

"Yes, Lord Iason."

The tapping stopped in the middle of the rhythm, as if in surprise. "Well, at least you have some manner of respect, though I see your master failed when it comes to you respecting me towards my pets."

The insult, Duo was sure it was, to his master made Heero bristle and clutch with claws to his hip.

Iason turned around and a hidden cabinet opened to the snap of his fingers. From it he took a less elegant stick and tossed it to the jaw-set Heero, who caught it and then pointed it to Duo, who proceeded to take off his clothes, then to the table, his eyes and motives clear.

A shallow thought came to Duo that if he hadn't said anything, and the salve was still found, he would have kept quiet. Oh, wait, Heero or Omaki would have noticed it. This situation under a taming stick was unavoidable. His body quivered with fear; that stick was going to hurt, he realized. It was going to hurt a lot. He wanted another orgasm contest!

"You will take a strike whenever either of them is struck," Heero whispered menacingly in his ear. Besides the potent pain behind this threat, Duo was besides himself with questionable arousal. He told himself it was just the sexy whisper in his ear and not the threatening tap on his lower back as Heero got ready.

Now in a truly irritated mood, Iason growled,"Fifteen. Each." He couldn't believe his pet would try to relieve the pain he was to give him. Soreness was just as punishing as the beating, and the blonde was sure Riki knew that.

That means thirty, Duo thought, already thinking of his legs and ass aching. But he wasn't sure where Heero was going to hit him, so by the time Enyu received his first blow, Duo's whole body was shuddering convulsively.

Thwack!

"Oh, God!" It was worse than he imagined! And he was sure Heero didn't hold anything back, going with the belief that he was a boy of alleged unnatural strength. At the moment, Duo couldn't believe it, and his right buttock hurt like hell.

Riki let out a short grunt, shivering, with his first strike. It seemed like this punishment would last some time, so as to give Duo his first real taste of good ol' punishment.

Thwack!

Heero was hitting him way too hard! And he swung it horizontally, opposite the way Iason was swinging. Duo felt the grass was definitely greener on that side, as then he wouldn't be in the danger of having both his cheeks hit at once.

Ten more and the small Enyu was sobbing into the table, which was holding up nicely as Iason became more fierce in his blows. Both Riki and Enyu jumped instinctively forward away from the stick, which nubs had succeeded in cutting through their skin somehow. Omaki and Xian neared them both as blood flowed down their backsides, their eyes on the ready prize that was Enyu. Iason never shared Riki.

On the other hand, Duo, panting after twenty painful blows that never seemed to lessen no matter how Duo tried to reside in his own mind and shut out everything else, was on the verge of collapsing, but then Heero would come behind him and give him an excruciating thrust with his cock. Duo began to lose himself once more and his master applied his tactic. He thrust so forcefully, Duo screamed a scream that made the hairs on his friend's neck stand on end.

Trowa was fascinated and appalled at the same time. No doubt he was aroused; he no longer tried to fight it, knowing it was a futile battled. This problem seemed to plague Duo as well. With each thrust Duo would straighten himself and reveal his engorged organ to everyone.

Duo's beautifully violet eyes glistened with tears, and Heero licked them off. Then he trailed his hot tongue down his cheek until he tasted a hot earlobe. Duo's cock jumped in anticipation.

"Don't cry. Just two more, and you'll be done." Heero's now soft voice was reassuring to Duo, giving him a clear head and an incentive not to pass out. The next four strikes were almost painless on his numb behind and thighs, which suffered far worse than his ass.

"Now, what have you learned? Say it so everyone can hear you," Heero said loudly.

"I learned Riki's ass ain't worth nearly as much as mine."

There was silence before the agonized Riki started to laugh, which set everyone else off into laughing. Heero more like chuckled, and Iason's laugh was rich.

The wolf Riki gave him a weak pat on the back, acknowledging the welts and cuts lower than that. He was too weak to tell him that he found it admirable that Duo could stand twice as many hits as he did and not fall to pieces. Riki couldn't think of it, thirty strikes!

Enyu fell to his master Omaki, worn out and only wanted to curl on his cushion and sleep. Opposite Riki, Enyu was a type of cat demon, eyes elliptical like felines. That pointed to the reason why Riki and Enyu fought so much. Cat demons and wolves were natural enemies in the Underground. Besides that, they had belonged to opposite gangs downtown, while Riki had Bison, Enyu had Lion. Not Lions, Lion. And they were sworn enemies for as long as the members of either gang remembered. But Riki nor Enyu cared about that right now. They both only wanted rest.

Duo had already healed enough to walk again. Heero was the first to voice his amazement:

"The last time I've worked on a slave so much, he died," he murmured appreciatively, making Duo moan painfully as he rubbed his tender flesh. "We're going to have to find your species."

While the three punished slaves, and the others, sat around next to their masters in Iason's Grand Hall, a humongous room made of marble and littered with large leather chairs, the masters set about talking about miscellaneous things. Like, how did the healing at Sally's go- "Take it easy, was what she said, but Sally knows we'll never do that," Quatre had said- or, has anyone tried to kill Riki yet since the short time in the Chambers- "Yes, a dying vampire," Iason answered, where Treize replied, "It was a ruse?", and Iason answered again, "No, but he was drawing his last breath in his attempt"- and lastly came the question of what's going on with the Lunar Ball.

The Lunar Ball involved hundreds of Familiars all around the area, and last year it involved the whole town's adults, whereas afterwards hundreds of orphans would be left alone in a hunting frenzy for the vampires. While Umbrella covered the tracks of the soon-to-be ghostown, the Order organized the spells for the souls to be sent straight to the Dark World. The seal of the ritual was broken when intruders, who were never found out, opened the back door to the club. Inspectors of Umbrella believed the breakers to be young, for there was vomit outside the doors, the contents of which contained pizza, soda, and potato chips.

Trowa looked at Duo, Duo wearily gazed back. No one noticed.

"That was Voldemort's Lunar Ball last year, wasn't it?" Quatre laughed.

Iason smiled, remembering the awful hurt to the grim vampire's pride then. "Yes, it was." Then he frowned. "Question is, what shall I do to match and surpass that? I don't even want to imagine the havoc that would start if I succeeded in what Voldemort had done."

"How all those people will get killed?" Riki asked.

"Of course not," Iason said calmly, frowning at Riki's out-of-turn question. "Humans die everyday. I meant the feeding frenzy that would ensue. The town will become a battlefield. Not to mention afterwards we will all have to relocate. It's an idiotic and dangerous form of entertainment."

"You should skewer Jupiter through her clit. That would be entertaining," came Riki's vulgar reply. Duo had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

Iason snapped his gloved fingers and a door appeared from no where, open, and leading to utter blackness. Riki had jumped up as if bitten. He and his blonde master stared hard at one another, as if they knew this routine by heart, even when Riki grunted and folded his arms, while Iason grabbed the bridge of his nose in anger.

"Don't be difficult, Riki. You know what you said was inappropriate and without-"

Then Riki cut him off with, "I don't need your fucking permission to say anything, and I'm not getting into that damn closet." He added in a whisper, "It's so dark in there."

"Would I send you there if it was going to be pleasant?" Iason reprimanded, voice rising with each word. He stood as well, towering well over Riki's smaller frame. Chuckling menacingly, he threatened, "Do you wish for another fifteen strikes? Or maybe I should make you go through what Duo did, since you shouldn't have accepted medicine in the first place!"

Riki, unbeknowst to the others, wasn't used to Iason raising his voice, and he knew his master was only really stressed out over making up entertainment for the stupid Lunar Ball. Otherwise, Riki's comments wouldn't matter in the least, and the wolf could sit quite cozily on the cushion next to Iason instead of being sent to the dark room. It was supposed to be absolutely silent in there and total blackness, with him all alone, but he always felt that something was _there_, watching him and making scratching noises. Definitely eerie scratchy noises.

Not wanting to conjure more wrath, or another beating, Riki walked as slowly as possible to the closet.

"Riki!"

He sped up his pace.

"Wait," Quatre called, so excited his loud voice surprised everyone. "Can Trowa go in?"

"The object is to be alone in there, Quatre," Heero murmured.

Completely ignoring him, Treize called, "I think it would be amusing if all the slaves bundled up in there. Can they fit?"

Trowa realized they were accidentally off the Lunar Ball task, and also that he really didn't want to go in the closet, alone or otherwise. It was awfully dark in there, and he had slept with a night light since he was nine, until the shadows scared him more than the darkness.

"The more they talk, the longer they will stay inside the closet," Iason agreed, paving the way for the six slaves to huddle together in darkness for an indeterminable amount of time: Xian's quiet pet Juthian, Omaki's Enyu, smart-mouthed Riki, Trowa, Duo, and Milliardo, who had paled as soon as Treize prompted the game.

"You know how I feel about darkness, Master Treize. Don't do this to me," the blonde wheedled, but Treize only helped him to his feet and pushed him towards the door.


	10. The Closet Fiasco

**AN:**I have a writer's block for this fic, yes, I do. And you know what I'm gonna do? Put out a short chapter! The chapters I squeak out when I feel like I have writer's block comes out pretty good, don't you think?

**Review, and I'm a happy camper. I'm in the midst of ideas so, sorry, no mush mush. But review anyway okay?**

**animegal22:**Thank you for noticing the rewrite. I keep getting stuck in the middle of writing. But I'm getting some ideas now. Thanks for reviewing too!

**pinball62:**As soon as I could! Thanks for reading. And, as you can see, something goes wrong in the closet. Sorry for this chapter being so short. Promise more length next time.

In the meantime- Read my other fics!

The Closet Fiasco

Apparently, there was enough room in the closet. Just enough for all six of them to shuffle in and sandwich between each other. They were arranged in a circle, where he sat by Duo, who smelled like blood and sweat, and Milliardo, whose wonderful hair kept getting into his face. Quatre closed the door with an ecstatic smile. "Won't this be fun?" he whispered when it was just a crack, and then that small light was gone.

Already, someone began to breathe heavily in the darkness. And this wasn't regular darkness, this was the absolute absence of light as if light was never known. Trowa had trouble remembering what light was and how it felt on his eyelids.

"Whoever loses his nerve first gets a spanking?" Omaki offered outside the closet. "Before the hour is up- unless, of course, someone speaks, which is another hour."

"Let's do that." Xian's voice was eager. The other masters agreed, thoroughly enjoying their little contest while their pets suffered inside the dark closet.

Duo heard scratching noises, beyond where his companions sat. He knew there was only wall around them, but he couldn't shake the feeling something was out there watching and scratching, or maybe even nibbling God knows what.

"Shit, this is fucking creepy," he whispered, and the others growled at him.

"Another hour!" Quatre announced triumphantly.

Then it was quiet again, except for two people's heavy breathing. One of them was Milliardo, who had closed his eyes and focused on maintaining an erection, but awful thoughts of the undead, rotting zombies scraping through the walls to eat his brains out, flooded his brain. That's what happens in total darkness, where you don't know what's happening or what's happening next, you start hallucinating the worse possible scenarios on earth, and they become a reality in your head because your brain doesn't remember the good, light things that used to happen.

And everyone had their own demons. Riki and Enyu were still sore, and their uncomfortable positions in the closet didn't make anything better. Juthian was the other deep-breather, eyes wide and anxious, knowing that he couldn't last two hours, much less an hour, much less another minute. He tried to stand and get to the door, but he didn't see it, and couldn't feel it.

"I need to get out. Master! I want to get out." Juthian started to cry, which scared himself and the others more than anything.

"Another hour!"

"If you want to get out, find the door," Xian said teasingly. In reality, the door had already disappeared. There was no door for the pets to find, and the joke was for all the pets to go crazy and want to escape from the darkness.

Juthian sat back down, unable to find the damned door. He looked without seeing at the faces of the other pets, and they unknowingly stared back at him. Juthian was a pretty boy, if they could see, him, with green eyes and a prince-like face full of innocence. As a pet, he was expected hang out with Riki and Enyu, but they proved too unruly too often, so he often liked the company of the servants, among which was the friendly cooks, Tai and Ru, and the gossiper Toma. Then there was Iason's discipline assistant Katze and his lover Daryl, who used to be Iason's servant until Toma came by. They came over often and it was always a great time then, even more so when Kahlan came from his spy duties and they smoked and drank like there was no tomorrow.

Juthian thought of these happy things in the darkness, helping ease away forty quiet minutes, which gave way to an hour and a half.

But those inside had no knowledge of how much time passed, and they were too afraid to ask for it lest it wasn't time and then there would be another hour added on.

Then the walls started closing in.

Literally.

Everyone in the closet stood up and touched the walls tenderly. They were definitely not opening up.

"Hey, come on, now," Duo pleaded

"So close," Quatre mock lamented. "Another hour."

"Why did he say that?" Heero asked. "What did he mean?"

The masters didn't have an answer.

They began to panic, the darkness becoming darker as shoulders touched other shoulders that weren't touching before, and the ends of feet pushed against one another.

"Back to back," Riki said, thinking it better to have another hour than be squished, if that's what the masters wanted.

"What the?" Heero was completely perplexed. Something was up, and he knew it.

Quatre yelled obliviously, "Another hour!"

The slaves paired up and went back to back, using each other as leverage against the enclosing walls. They struggled without avail, and only succeeded in hurting their arms, hands, and legs in the process. Milliardo and Juthian were breathing harder, and everyone else began to sweat. Heat gathered in the small space and Enyu fainted after awhile, falling onto Juthian like a limp noodle. The walls were so close together, they held him up.

"Treize! I can't take this shit anymore!" Milliardo yelled with utter authority. "Let me out or I swear I'll.. I'll... Gods, I wish I had a gun to shoot myself with!"

"Now don't be hysterical, love," Treize chuckled calmly. "And that's three hours in less than three minutes. What's the matter you?"

"What's the matter with you?!" Riki screamed, but it came out as a low yell because his back to Milliardo was being crushed. "If you wanted to kill us then you should've just blown our brains out!"

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Heero shot up. "Show the door. Something's wrong." He glared at Iason, expecting him do exactly as he said.

Omaki wasn't troubled. "Now don't get all riled up like they are."

But Iason, now worried because he could hear gasping on the other side, something along the lines of extremely unnatural hyperventilating. He snapped his fingers and the door appeared, nearly half as big as before.

"Oh," Omaki said.

"Treize!" Iason barked. "Someone from outside is doing this; see if they're around the house. If you find anyone, break their necks." Treize was hyper-speeding his way outside, while the rest of the masters, after the doorknob broke off as they tried to turn it, proceeded to carefully smash, with axes that were displayed above the fireplace in the lobby, through the now unnecessarily thick door. Once a large hole was made, they tore at with their bare hands, the door becoming smaller every second. Quatre made a breakthrough by tearing off the hinges and the skinny door fell. The slaves inside were packed like sardines, managing to twist off one another so as not to squish each other's rib cages.

They began pulling them out the closet one by one. Heero, Quatre, Xian, and Omaki held back the walls with all their strength, barely managing to still them, while Iason pulled the gasping slaves, and ended their near-death experience. Suddenly, the door's walls began to expand. Whatever spell on them was broken.

Treize sped back. "It was Dorothy's bitch, Hilde. Surprised she did all that without us noticing."

"She got away," Iason stated more than asked. Treize nodded, grabbing Milliardo from the floor. "Milliard?"

The blonde didn't open his eyes but he did say, "I'm glad it wasn't you or that would've been something you'd regret." And that wrapped up the other's feelings too.


	11. Dekim and Quatre's Plan

**AN: **It's so hot here. Gosh, it's so hot. Spring Break for us means my visit to grandmother and aunts and brothers and sisters. At Grandma's house... She likes it hot. So even if it is still fifty outside, it stays a constant eighty inside. But, anyway, back to things you guys care about. My most popular piece of fanfiction, with Trowa and Duo trying to understand the vast Underworld and their masters, and the multiple problems they get themselves into...

**pinball: **Oops! Here you'll have to wait again! Sorry But thank you so much for the lovely review. The next chapter is definitely for reviewers like you!

**Summary: **Dekim comes over to inspect the slaves. This includes going inside their minds and ripping it inside out so it'll be easier to read than an open book! Enjoy. Next chapter will be longer and more interesting. I wonder... Do you guys enjoy longer more interesting chapters or the shorter, clearer chapters? I've been moving between the two and I'm not sure which is better.

Lord Dekim and Quatre's Plan

Master Quatre was more pissed than a cat with a long, crooked tail. Someone, well, not just someone, they knew who it was. _Hilde_ had tried to kill Trowa; granted, she was probably really going after Riki, but that wasn't the point. Trowa was the greatest pet he's had since Andy Bogard- and he was taken away by his brother ages ago, which really wasn't fair. He had no idea that some random young man tied up inside a closet belonged to anyone else.

All the masters were in such a disastrous mood, that the congregation was tense with quiet. And when the some stranger rung the doorbell and made the ring resound throughout the halls, no one got up to answer.

As it rang, Treize asked, "Where are the other attendants? I'm sure there were at least two more."

"I gave them a free night," Iason answered off-handedly, thinking only of how to approach Dorothy and threaten her with the least amount of threats possible.

The doorbell continued to ring. Reluctantly Omaki, whose foul mood was quickly dissipating as he was not one to stay angry long in the few instances someone made him angry, sped to the doorbell and the guests sped back with him.

"His very dear sir, Lord Dekim Barton and Lady Dorothy, with their entourage," announced Omaki, in the driest, most sarcastic tone possible.

Iason was so angry he almost forgot to stand like a good host, but he did it stiffly, reluctance making his very joints ache. .

"Welcome." His voice was far from welcoming, and he failed to correct Riki's ugly grimace. Dorothy smirked at him, and in fact smirked at all of them. Hilde was by her side, and the smaller girl looked over the rest of them. Her eyes widened suddenly.

"Duo?" she said increduously. "Oh! Were you in that closet?"

Duo blinked, still a bit out of it from nearly suffocating in the closet. "Yea," was all he said.

"I nearly killed you! Jeez! I thought Riki was the only one in there."

"Hilde!" Dorothy chided.

"What? They already know anyway. That's why they all have Heero's death glare."

"Did you all come to gloat?" Iason questioned tiredly. "Or are all tolerating your presence for another matter?"

With utter authority and confidence, Dekim said, "I have yet to inspect your slaves and register them in the Order, Mr. Treize. I couldn't find you at your residence, so I decided to come to here, and here I am. Please set your slaves in an orderly fashion in front of me.

"Dorothy shall be the Recorder and Hilde will be the witness."

Unsure of what was going on, Trowa was stripped naked like Duo and Milliardo, and set upon his knees in front of the withering and old Dekim Barton, while he put on a thin pair of white gloves that mismatched with his red and black uniform. He told Dorothy the date and their names and began to inspect them. The suspicious Duo was first, and what happened was that Dekim pressed his hand to his hair and started humming some words in tongue. Then Duo began to whimper.

Trowa's heart thudded in his chest as Duo progressed from whimpers to screaming, frozen solid in his kneeling stance. His mouth stretched impossibly wide, and his breath came out in ragged heaves.

The other masters watched impassively, and Trowa figured this was what was supposed to happen. However regular it was, he didn't want to go through with it.

"You want me to go next?" Milliardo asked smoothly, as if reading his mind. Trowa nodded guiltily, and they switched places.

Dekim's face scrunched up in his effort before stopping abruptly.

"Age sixteen. Height five seven. Violet eyes, brown hair, approximately three feet in length, whorled fingertips. Knowledge of Catherine Bloom is regular. Knowledge of the Order is regular." Then Dekim frowned. "Unknowingly ruined last year's Sacrifice Ceremony: he and Trowa Barton were the ones to open the door. Species undetermined."

"Undetermined?" Dorothy repeated questionably."Is that acceptable?"

"Probably not." Sharpened fangs appeared in a grin as Duo dropped onto his hands and knees, gasping for air. "But let's go on. Milliardo Peacecraft?"

The blonde faired no better, turning red, then purple. Dekim seemed to take his time treading Milliardo's mind apart. It seemed to affect Milliardo more than it did Duo.

"Age one hundred seventy-three. Height six five. Blue eyes, blonde hair, approximately three and a half feet in length, whorled fingertips. Knowledge of Catherine is advanced, yet insufficient. Class S Criminal to Order. Under parole. Species pyshic type S."

"I thought he was a Type A. Since when did he become S?"

Treize seemed just as interested. Trowa had no idea, once again, what was going. All he hoped for was that Duo was all right and that they kept stalling long enough for him to calm his nerves.

"He's been an S since five years after his reincarnation. He has yet to acknowledge it, until now of course. However, if he uses his S powers, he'll go back to jail and may even be considered for reincarnation again."

Then Dekim stood before Trowa, smiling eerily.

"Hello, Trowa Barton. How are you? Have you noticed that I too have the surname Barton. Do you know why?"

"I can't imagine the reason," Trowa said intelligently, hoping for the best.

"I'm your true uncle, how does that sound?" Dekim laughed a crusty laugh. "I bet you're thinking: did you bring me a present Uncle Barton?"

"Not really," Trowa muttered, making his uncle frown considerably.

"Well, I've brought you one anyway. I have a special way of tinkering with your mind, seeing as you're related to Catherine and all, my usual ways of telepathy wouldn't work on you.

"There are two ways to do it-"

"Oh, I forgot about this," Quatre said absentmindedly. "Pick the knife, Trowa."

"Either I stab you with a knife and drink your blood, or I suck you off until you cum into my mouth, which is it?"

Even if his master hadn't said anything, the answer would have been obvious. Trowa didn't want Dekim touching him anymore than possible. Heero already had Duo in his arms, rubbing his hair in a very touching and protective manner.

"The knife."

Quicker than a blink, Dekim stabbed him in the thigh and pulled out the small dagger. He had to look away as the old many gulped down the blood from the knife, but he couldn't help hearing the blood trail down his throat or miss he line of red trailing from his mouth.

Dekim's shapes changed then, the symbols on his hand similar to his hands' symbols. He couldn't understand the magic for it, but it was easy to understand what happened. The magic in him had temporarily changed Dekim. And then his hand went to his head.

The first few tingles didn't feel like anything but maybe tickles, but those tickles turned to headaches, which transformed to migraines to pure slices in the recesses of his very soul. It was the most purely painful experience that he'd ever felt. He didn't realized when his whimpers turned to screams or anything of the sort. Plus he was the only one to faint. By the time he woke, Dekim and the others had left. He heard the remnants of the conversation concerning the entertainment for the Lunar Ball, which was only too short a time away. Quatre had the idea, and the others were agreeing enthusiastically.

"Let's summarize. Even though we all don't like our slaves even being looked at by other slimy greasy masters, we'll have a Hide and Go Seek," Quatre explained, his face passive. "All the masters have to find their pets or servants or whatever. In the meantime, the pets or servants or whatever will be free meat."

"Let me ask this again," Iason murmured. "You're saying that Riki will be at the mercy of so many masters just for a silly game?"

"Yes."

"Good Gods. What does the master who wins get?"

"Ten wishes that doesn't have to do with killing?" Quatre proposed.

Treize nodded, but still looked as skeptical as Iason. "Sounds fair. Anyone else have any better ideas?" No one answered.

"Fine. That's how it will be done," Iason said aloud. "A Specialized Hide and Go Seek."

This didn't seem to bode well for the pets. Again.


	12. How is this chapter twelve?

**AN**: Oh, boo, chapters always seem longer on WordPad. Hey, I promise a longer chapter. I heard that long chapters are good for some of ya'll. If not, make your voice heard! Because, if I don't get reviews. **I STOP WRITING**, and move on to something else. **I KNOW YOU'RE READING** because I have this neat little button called **STATS** that show all the people who read and are **NOT LEAVING REVIEWS, WHICH DRIVES ME INSANE!** So read and review, all right? Thanks!

**pinball: **If I ever stop writing this story, again, for whatever reason, please feel free to ask me to continue. I might do it for one person. But probably not. At least three per chapter, that's all I ask. Thank you so, so much for reading and telling me you like long chapters. I really wanted to make this chapter long. But then I would have to do without the cliffhanger. Hehe. This cliffhanger would be the main point of the next chapter, ya' know!

Chapter 11!

Trowa, his athletic body dressed only in a long pair of shorts, shifted from foot to foot in the room of hundreds of vampires, who scared him silly with their bared fangs and their horrible treatment of their slaves. Bloodletting and rape were things that ran in the race of Underground vampires.

It was the night of the Lunar Ball, but no one was in the mood for dancing or sitting around telling stories. When word got out about Lord Iason Mink's ten wish prize in a game of Hide and Go Seek, not only did restless masters arrive from every nook and cranny of the town, but more people came than all other Lunar Balls, even Voldemort's from last year.

"It seems immortality isn't enough for them," muttered Riki, who stood next to him. His bronze skin shone gold in the candlelight; candles lit the way all around, electriciy sacrificed for the narrow-minded vampires that refused to conform to human devices.

The Mink and Kushrenada household all stood together as the host and his friend Treize went around greeting and registering slaves like gathering poker deals. The decided bet was five members, until it was agreed to raise it. No one agreed. Five members from each vampire house was to be set free in Jupiter's home. Jupiter had decided to fund the event with her castle, a place known, not rumored, to be haunted and full of traps. Every person hiding had a bit of fear in his or her heart and were warned by their masters or lords to stay in one place so that they wouldn't be hurt, killed, or hard to find.

"As I've said before," Iason announced to the large hall, standing on a podium overlooking the hundreds of creatures, "releasing your slaves or servants would make them at the mercy of the castle and every other person in this room. Choose wisely."

Even Iason was at a loss for what to do. He chose Juthian, Enyu, a man named Katze, who was his bodyguard, and another named Daryl, a personal servant. However, he didn't wan to risk the others that were his friends' servants nor did he think his more or less innocent cook Tai could survive. Without any other choice, he chose Riki to go as well.

"Riki..."

"Yeah?" Riki muttered unceremoniously.

"Be careful," Iason said quickly before walking off.

The wolf stared at him in shock, but a small smile tilted the corners of his mouth and his tail wagged.

"You like how he worries about you," Trowa said, and quickly Riki smiled soured.

"He's just worried about his merchandise gets damaged."

"I don't think so. Merchandise can always be replaced after all."

Riki was silent.

"Alright!" Omaki called, his face full of glee. "Only the lords of the house can go searching. Remember, find all five first and you get ten things you want from Lord Iason, anything you want! Number ones- Go out!"

Every person hiding were given a number, painted in blood on their forehead. Quatre was number one, and he went through one of the many doors just like the other number ones. Five minutes would pass before the number twos left, which would be Duo, then the threes, Trowa himself, and four, Milliardo, and five, Wufei. Not two minutes passed before a female pet started screaming for help, then her voice was eerily cut off from its high pitch.

Trowa looked to the others for explanation and, upon finding none, looked at the other lords and their servants, masters, and pets. He considered himself lucky not to be one of the ones at the mercy of an old man, like most of the pets were. Nor did his master, yet, find some excuse to use him as a chair, as Dorothy sat on Hilde, who was on all fours on the floor.

Milliardo stared in that very same direction, seemingly at another blonde girl. Then he called out, just as the twos were being called out, "Relena!"

The girl, shocked at her name, whirled around and smiled brilliantly. "Milliardo, my dear brother!"

Milliardo seem just as shocked. "Your memory is back?"

"Just," she stuttered off. "Just now. It came back just now!"

"Shut up, Relena," Dorothy said sweetly, smiling, but her eyes were glowing red at the exchange. Relena quieted dutifully, but she gave her brother a reassuring smile, which he returned in full fervor.

"Your turn to go," he said a couple minutes later.

Trowa's knees turned to water, and he had to be pushed by Wufei to get going. How did Duo go so easily? The walls were closing in, and he really, truly, madly, deeply, didn't want to step one foot outside the comfort of the large hall full of vampires and who knows what else. Other masters, servants, and pets shuffled past him and pushed him unknowingly along.

Everything was a myriad of symbolic and magical shapes, and knowing this gave him power and control. He clenched a belt loop, changing it to a rectangular-shaped design on his shorts, then the doors slammed behind him, not to open for another five minutes. He began walking.

"Square, rectangle, triangle, square up, square down, squeeze..." He repeated the magical pattern to himself. He had been changing and fixing items by magic for the past couple of days, learning quickly and easily, just as Catherine had, they said. Just by changing shapes, he could make one thing turn to another, geometric patterns were squashed into flat planes, nothing could stop him.

Except dogs, which were let loose at different odds and ends. These weren't the regular rottweilers and german shepherds, either. They were humongous dying, literally dying breeds bulging with steroids and flayed flesh. Huge zombie dogs. Trowa easily got rid of them with fire spells and he only hoped that Duo was alright.

"Oh my God! Help me! Boy! Help me!" A man, obviously a master from the way he dressed, was knocked over by one of the canine zombies, but before Trowa could issue a spell, the dog had torn through his chest cavity and eating at his heart. The man immediately went to dust. Then the the dog was next. Then he heard a scream. A scream he's heard only a few times in his life.

Something or someone had Duo.


	13. The Game

**AN: The dangerous game chapter! **It wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be. But zombies are a lot louder and more dangerous in my head than when I type it. But I'll do better, because people review and want better, huh? Of course, and they deserve it.

**pinball: **Thanks for reviewing. I love Trowa the most after Treize and Milliardo. They are more of a three-way tie actually. Haha.

**summersarebright: **I hate to make you wait, but I'm glad to write a longer chapter. :D Thanks for reviewing.

**Painted Words: **Cool name! Thanks for the kudos, they inspire me.

The Game

The dog in ashes, Trowa, heart leaping in his chest and threatening to escape through his throat, sprinted towards the sounds of Duo's anguished screams, which were becoming louder as his pain flared or whatever it was that was happening to him. Trowa's imagination was running wild with fear. His cowardly legs, wanting to go hide instead of being a hero, stumbled and turned to lead.

Another scream- at least it wasn't a dog, or else he would have died as quickly as that master had- and Trowa fell on nothing in particular. Bile was swirling gayly in his mouth. He suddenly realized there were _multiple _screams all around the castle, but Duo's was still more important. The mage couldn't care less about the others. If Duo was gone, he couldn't live with himself.

He picked himself up, ready to vomit again when Duo screamed one last time, just as Trowa rounded a corner and watched a huge, sweaty, grizzly of a man tearing through Duo. While he moved his vast hips to snap into Duo's shuddering body, he slowly broke his fingers. The man's mouth was slack, as if a punch knocked his lower jaw out of place, which was what happened.

"Ya' domb shiii, bro ma ucking aw!"

He was nothing but easy circles, and Trowa was seeing red. He searched for the vital shape encircling the man's cholesterol infested heart and crumpled it with his magic like a sheet of unwanted paper. The man clutched a meaty hand to his chest and fell on Duo with a wet, sickening thump.

"What the hell?" Duo said, gasping, crying. Shoving the man out and off of him he finally noticed Trowa standing shocked at the end of the hall.

"I killed him."

"While he was inside of me. Man, that's horrible."

Trowa slowly watched Duo put on a torn pair of shorts and walk towards him. "I squished his heart," Trowa explained sadly; the world seemed too big, and his dead man was one of the giant dead people inhabiting the place. Though he was small, he was able to kill a giant with almost no effort at all. It was scary and empowering at the same time.

Duo smacked him on the shoulder, smiling. "Don't worry about that, ok? How about you worry about this?" He held up his five broken fingers, painful bones jutting out of each appendage. Duo whimpered as Trowa healed him. "You-You're probably going to have to kill a few more until we find someone else to do it for-for us. Damn that hurts."

"It feels sort of good. To kill someone."

"I hope you mean killing some bad guy and not gutting some innocent little girl, but yea, I was punching to splatter his brains out, but I was so scared I only scraped at his jaw. Then he got on top of me, the fat ass,"- they began to walk, holding each other's hands- "and he started breaking my fingers. I was too busy trying to breath and everything."

"Are you all right?" Trowa asked worriedly. "I mean...Inside the head, where it counts."

"Probably not, but I'm not going to worry- it's one of those dogs," he announced suddenly. Running to the dog, Duo served an awesome kick to the zombie's neck and sent him actually against the stone walls with enough force to make him explode at the impact. "And the goal is good!"

"Impressive."

"Shit, whatever! You can oust people with your mind, _that's_ impressive."

Trowa just blushed and shrugged, and Duo hurriedly took his hand again.

Then they heard another familiar voice.

"That's what you fucking get for messing with me!"

Riki.

And he came into view standing near the pile of ashes of his defeated opponent. He breathed hard, and there were scratches all of his shirt and jeans, but everything seemed fine enough for him, for Riki grinned. Next to him Juthian quaked, eyes shut.

"It's over, Juju Bean," Riki smiled, a helpful sympathetic smile rather than one pitying his fear. Then he noticed the two. "Well, didn't think you two green beans would still be alive. This is some dangerous shit going around here. That's like my third attack."

"It's going to be worse with the lords. They'll come out and kill us," Juthian, his pretty green eyes brimming with moisture, hugged himself.

"Don't be such a- Hey, don't worry alright? Katze is coming, remember? He'll do alright and help us." Riki sighed. "I hope so. Maybe we should just wait here, you know?"

"We have at most fifteen minutes," Trowa said, not saying what he really wanted to say, which was that he wanted to find Quatre. It'd be better around his nonchalant cruelty and strength.

Duo smiled, saying, "Let's hog this wall. I bet wandering around is just what they want us to do to get us killed." He let go of Trowa's hand and sat down next to Juthian. In a gesture of kindness, he enveloped Juthian's small curvy body in his arms. Ju fell asleep nearly instantly.

"He's been up for the past week worrying about today," explained Riki. "He thinks he's going to die."

"I don't blame him," Trowa said, settling next to Duo, and, on cue, a bloodcurdling scream lets loose from several people at once, a cacophony of terrorized cries. The group huddled tightly together.

But they couldn't sit too long. Zombie dogs, humans, and other Umbrella creations were prolific, and more and more people, vampires that is, crowded the halls. Worse than that, more powerful lords did come, just as Juthian said. They were not only looking for their own crew, and getting closer to that prize, but they also searched for quick rapes and reluctant, terrified companions to accompany them.

Raoul Am, the Blondie of Jupiter's Coven that ratted out Iason, walked briskly in the hall. Upon seeing their group running for their lives from a too-large group of human zombies, he advanced upon Riki like a savage beast. He caught up and snatched Riki by the scruff of his neck, said a spell that made Trowa's tired magic seem weak, and obliterated the zombies, then he slammed Riki into the wall. The others watched the powerful vampire hold the werewolf with barely his fingers around his neck, a foot off the ground. Riki held them back from attacking with a wave of his hand.

"You, little mongrel, should die here," Raoul spat, squeezing his hands.

"_You_ should just die!" Riki choked, face becoming red with lack of oxygen.

"If Iason wasn't so infatuated with you, your body will be dissected as sacrifice." Raoul punched him squarely in the gut, immediately making Riki cough blood. Another punch in the face and a swell started in no time at all. From the way Riki got so easily wounded, it was obvious Raoul was hitting pretty hard. The beating would've continued if it weren't for the metallic click at the back of his head.

Heero, face calm and almost relaxed, said softly, "You have exactly five seconds to let him go, and four of them are up."

Raoul set Riki free, but he seemed happy with what he accomplished, and walked away with a pompous air.

"That bastard," Riki muttered. "I think he took a tooth. Good thing they grow back." He spat out the tooth and walked to Trowa, grinning as if he wasn't just beaten by one of the most powerful vampires in the city.

"Mind if you clean me up?"

"Oh, Riki," Juthian said tearfully. "That was awful."

"Don't worry about it," was all Riki said as Trowa healed him. His powers were weak, as they were worn thin by the bout of magic he's been doing, but still he managed to get Riki cleaned up.

Heero nodded approvingly and searched Duo over. "Anything happen?" he asked.

"Had a guy...do something...But he's dead now."

Heero's eyes narrowed with jealousy. Jealously over a dead man, Duo noted. His master's eyes roamed protectively over his figure, and, upons seeing nothing out of the ordinary, grabbed Duo around the hips, bringing them together.

"We're moving. There are rooms everywhere, and that's where Iason and Treize wants to find us. However, we must find the others first," the dark-eyed vampire said, in control of the situation now. The slaves were glad to give over the responsibility. Even Juthian felt better.

Walking definitely granted them more collisions with other lords looking for slaves and friends. Many of them said a friendly hello. Heiachi Mishima gave them a glace full of superiority. He was one of the few members of the Order who participated in the game. Trudging behind him was his stepson Lee, who gave them such a distasteful look that Trowa was almost sad to be himself.

Then there was those lords who wanted to fight. Anciet names like Lord Abraham and Lord Issac wanted to test their strength and steal some of the lovely beauty that was Juthian. The boy had been a popular toss-around, which a slave who is traded without him taking his virginity. He was victim to more beatings than most slaves of his experience of three years. When Xian found a bargain for him, he didn't let the boy go again, per tradition, but liked him too much, took his virginity, and kept him. He was the the most gentle of all Juthian's masters.

Some of those masters wanted revenge. While one lord looked on, another would challenge Heero to a fight. With that witness, Heero couldn't kill the lord and risk unneeded revenge. Trowa had exhausted his magic by this time in the game, unable to even change another belt loop. Luckily, Heero was a sharpshooter, wounding the other men quickly with precise aim. There were so many of these small, pathetic skirmishes that they knew they were going around in circles if they happened to meet a vampire injured with a bullet wound.

"There's Lord Jacob. Let's go this way," Heero said, and finally they got to a hallway filled with closed-door rooms. This far in the game, most of them were already filled with groups waiting for their lords to find them, or those trapped with some alien creature, and that's where curious sounds of crushing meat came from. Surprisingly, in one room, Milliardo sat with Enyu, Toma, and Daryl. They were all asleep except Milliardo, who read a book, a dagger in his hand when the door opened. The others had awoken at the sound.

"Oh, I was really in the mood to say it," Milliardo said despondently, but smiling as they all filed in.

"Say what?" Riki asked, finally, most of them sitting on the floor.

"Was going to say that you better close the door or else I throw this damn thing in your heart. I'm a pretty good shot, if I do say so myself."

"Catherine taught you, so it's no wonder," murmured Heero, watching Duo carefully as he gingerly sat down on his injured bottom. Duo hadn't asked Trowa to heal him down there and never will either.

Milliardo said nonchalantly, "Just missed Katze, Wufei and Quatre. They went searching for all of you."

"Then I'll go." And just like that, Heero left, shooting a wandering, moaning zombie on his way out.

"I hate those things," Daryl said. "They creep me out, always reaching out for you with bloody mouths open."

"Spare us the details. I don't like them either," Riki mumbled, fumbling with his shirt. He went to the closet in the sparsely furnished room- there was only the bed- and jiggled the knob. It wouldn't open, but from inside he heard a wet hiss, and something inside began to bang on the door. The wolf nervously stepped away from whatever was in the closet and sat back near the bed and put back on his torn and sweaty shirt.

"And that ends the adventure of Riki and The Closet." Milliardo ruffled the boy's hair. "That thing comes out and it's some hideous creature that I can't kill with my damn butterknife, you're dying first."

"Sure."

Milliardo was the calmest; he didn't have a worry, for he had seen this all beforehand. A vision held him to what happened to Duo and Trowa's fading power. He knew that in the next hour they would be found and be exactly the second and third winners. The first place winner would be a fat guy and one of Treize's most valuable clients, now only an acquaintance who wanted a lot of money. With each wish he asked for a large sum of money, millions in jewels and a few of Iason's precious heirlooms. There was no worries there. More likely, this was best. Better a greedy man than a vindicative one.

What Milliardo was more interested in was the ideas Treize succumbed to when he was around other masters. He felt inadequate knowing that his own slave wasn't as obedient and no where near as docile as other pets. The blonde had a mean prideful streak when he wanted to. The only exception to that was sex, but after this anticlimactic game, that was all going to change.


	14. The Umbrella Attack

**AN: **You know what I realized? A long-seeming chapter on Wordpad isn't exactly a long chapter on . That means I can write more! You want to read more, don't you? Hey, if you like the longer chapters, tell me, but if you'd rather read the short ones, tell me too. I write for you! Remember that!

**Definitely to those I write for, the reviewers. They make me HAPPY and makes me want to WRITE FASTER! AND I LIKE CAPS. Haha. But seriously, to the reviewers. **

**pinball62: **I made this extra long for you and for everyone who reviewed and those who will review in the future. Thanks for reviewing!

The Umbrella Attack

Remember how Milliardo had been the calmest in the group? Had a vision prognosticating the end of the game? Well, now he had another vision, and this one had his beloved Treize, and Wufei, who he's yet to warm up to, and everyone else being torn to pieces by Nemesis, Umbrella's and the Order's joint creation. A Daywalker vampire fused with concentrated T-Virus solutions. The result was a eight-foot mutated creature, skin taut and green, and an absent mouth so that his overlarge teeth and pink gums took up half his face.

"Twenty seconds," Milliardo whispered.

"Milly? You alright?" Riki had the tendency to give people nicknames. "Your eyes were rolling in the back of your head and everything."

"He's all sweaty! Did he have a heart attack?" Daryl was asking.

Trowa mumured, "He had a vision." The green-eyed youth had his eyes honed on Milliardo as he had the vision, and all his shapes, complicated diagrams of his magic, morphed to triangles that turned directly into the direction of his eyes. When every shape had transformed accordingly, that's when Milliardo's blue eyes had rolled into his head, and he fell from the bed onto the floor. Now they crowded around him in worry.

"Get out! We need to get out!" Milliardo cried, jumping up. He started shoving them out the room, panicked.

He popped some X into his mouth to quell his nerves. Treize was going to beat him for getting it from some random man for some head, but he hadn't gotten high for so long, he felt crazy. Gods, was Trieze going to kill him. And Wufei, the power-crazy, justice-driven, honor-driven man. He was going to have his share as well.

"What is it?" Riki screamed back, pushing against the insistent hands,"Wait- Milliardo! The halls has a bunch of those things! Ju don't cry!"

"Just run past them- to your right! Your right!" Milliardo ordered, the X kicking in quickly; he felt better already. All they needed to do was meet the other masters halfway and they'll take care of Nemesis, who was coming in from the left. "A big one is coming. Some dude named Nemesis. You heard of him, right?" he asked Iason's group.

Juthian fainted, unable to take the pressure of simultaneous attacks from zombies in the hall. Though Riki and Duo made a good show of keeping them back on their own, the thought of Nemesis trailing them down the hall was too much. Riki got him before he even hit the ground, slamming a groaning, rotting woman into the wall and breaking her neck. He slung him over his shoulder and continued running.

"My magic is all gone," Trowa gasped, using the last bit of it turning a group of dogs to ashes.

"Then get to the front," Milliardo said while jabbing an eyeless zombie in the middle of his forehead, green and red goo oozing from the wound as it fell. The lights were flashing brilliantly in front of his eyes, every moan heightened to manic levels and his every step sent him flying to the ceiling.

"What the fuck? Milliardo? You trippin' off somethin'?" Riki yelled, watching Milliardo as he ran ahead with dizzying speed. "Holy crap! You are!"

Everyone tried to keep up with Milliardo and his enhanced state, and soon they were speeding past their undead enemies, which were naturally slow in the first place.

"EEEEEEAAAAAAA," came the wet screech of Nemesis, and the sound made the hairs on their necks stand, and Juthian awoke with a scream. All this only had them running faster. Somehow, Nemesis wasn't preoccupied by oncoming zombies or even other vampires, but seem to take its time running straight for them.

"One of its targets is us," Daryl told them. "He must have a homing device somewhere in the castle. Whoever did this was doing some planning beforehand."

Riki yelled, "Is it after me?"

"I don't know-"

They slammed as a group into Heero and the other masters, most of the slaves bouncing straight to the ground. On his back, Trowa saw that the zombies, the dogs, and other spider-like creatures were more numerous than they were in the beginning of the game. Quatre tugged him from the ground and behind him.

"We're evacuating the castle. Umbrella is attacking the Order," the blonde informed him. "Some other guy won and he got this whole bunch of money, though." He said this as if this was good information to be sharing when an eight-foot monster was making its way to rip them apart.

"We have to get rid of Nemesis!" shouted Milliardo too loudly, his eyes too wide and too shiny. He had broken out into a sweat and licked his lips regularly. Treize suddenly threw him into the wall.

"You're high!" he accused, furious beyond belief, and he ignored the oncoming steps of the heavy-set Nemesis getting closer and closer. "How did you get it?"

"I got it from some guy," choked Milliardo.

"I didn't ask who, I asked how!"

"I sucked his dick, but that doesn't matter right now. Please, Treize, we're going to die if we don't-"

Treize dropped him and turned to the other masters. "Nemesis is no joke. I don't think any of us have the strength or powers to attack him."

"What about Trowa?" Iason asked.

"Sorry, I don't have anymore magic," Trowa said softly. "Is the whole castle filled with the monsters?"

"The whole town is filled with them. Umbrella has betrayed the Order." Iason squared off his stance as Nemesis approached. "All you pets, stay back." That obviously didn't mean Katze, the red-haired muscular man that had embraced Daryl briefly and now stood in front of him holding his gun, a powerful black derringer.

"Can it dodge bullets, does anyone know?" Heero asked no one in particular, reloading his gun while the others prepared spells at their fingertips; Quatre wound up his body and stretched.

Nemesis stopped before them and began killing the zombies that were unfortunate enough to get in his way, or make their way towards the group, who were coincidentally locked into a dead end. Anyway, from the way Nemesis blocked the zombies' path to them, he had to keep his target alive. He pointed a single finger at Milliardo, the boy staring at the ceiling lights in wonder, high as a kite and oblivious to anything. He knew that this fight would end in two ways, him taken away by Nemesis and the rest of them dead, or them defeating Nemesis and having to deal with the war between the human-operated Umbrella and the supernatural Underground Order. With Umbrella's new species, the Nemesis species, the company had an upperhand to the Order's vampires and other beings.

Nemesis pointed then at Trowa. Then Riki.

But that wasn't all; Umbrella was greedy for research, especially on the rare species of supernaturals that came through the Order. One of those species was the sorcerers with prodigious magical ability and werewolves.

Nemesis marked Duo, Juthian.

And, of course, they wanted their old experiments back as well. But that's another story.

Quatre, low to the ground, was the first to charge, but his fist was locked in its punch, and when he swung with the other, that one was held as well. Nemesis roared, flipping Quatre over his shoulder, only to take in Wufei's powerful flames head on. Burning flesh curled and fell off Nemesis, whose nightmarish scream had Trowa covering his ears.

"He's not going to attack too close," Treize said to Iason. "He has to keep them alive."

Then they attacked with their own magic as well, diverting Nemesis's attention to them by swinging behind him and injuring him from the back. Iason's spells come out in shiny bright light, a shining beam of energy. And the power came out both hands. Every strand of hand glowed with luminescence. A killer angel. But they weren't Trowa, and their magic quickly ran out, so they used their brute strength and speed to take advantage of Nemesis, who was even slower than his smaller counterparts, but he was much sturdier.

"Shouldn't we try to run around them?" Enyu murmured quietly to himself, yet the others thought this was a good idea, and when Nemesis's back was turned to them, they quickly began to run. Milliardo had to be lifted to his feet, but as soon as he was standing his sculpted body burst into a sprint that no one could catch up to.

The castle was in turmoil, the floors, the walls, and even the ceilings had some Umbrella creature attached to it. Vampires fought for their lives, and some even jumped from the castle windows. Trowa spotted Heiachi Mishima with several others doing just that. Raoul Am dodged the dogs even while holding a pet, who held onto him for dear life. The lord seemed more intent on making sure the pet wasn't touched by the zombies, before he too jumped through a window.

As they ran they met up with Omaki and Xian, who were organizing the whole affair and had given the winner his rewards, but now that utter chaos had descended on the castle, they were ordered by Jupiter to find and retried Iason as quick as possible. Juthian flew into his master Xian's arms, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

"Now, what did I tell you about crying? You can be an awful crybaby sometimes, Ju."

"Master, I think the others need help," Juthian hiccupped. "They're fighting this beast called Nemesis."

"_Pyroga_!" shouted Trowa, his magic revitalized, as if his magic needed only to be charged for a moment. His fire filled the halls, nearly ten times bigger than Wufei's flame. The zombies screeched. He did it four more times and had the corridors cleared for that moment.

"You guys stay here. I think you can handle the small fry while we deal with Nemesis," Omaki ordered, smiling gently. He kissed Enyu on the forehead before running off. Xian followed after him.

Luckily, the undead were slow in coming. However, the newer species of zombies that did come- the spiders, agile cats, werewolves- were powerful enemies, even Enyu, Toma, and Juthian, whose magical powers were extremely limited, had to fight. They were better at dodging with certain finesse. They thanked their fortunate stars that none of them were injured or else risked becoming in the group of the undead. Trowa's magic helped the most, as he was able to take out several monsters at once, and Milliardo was the fastest, Duo the strongest, and Riki had the most skill in fighting. They formed a sort of ring around those who didn't have much fighting expertise and kept everyone safe.

"Run! Just run!" Quatre was calling. "Nemesis's done, now go, go to the entrance!"

Before the masters could catch up, the pets began running and found the lobby door quickly. Jupiter immediately began crying out, "Iason!? Where is he?" And she stopped screaming when he finally ran into the lobby, catching up to and picking up Riki. "Up here! Come up here, the front is full of those traitors!" She wasn't exactly speaking to all of them, just Iason, but still all of them circumvented the nearest vicious monsters and the curiously placed bear traps that were strewn about. When the masters had all their pets in their arms, they sped ran their unnatural speeds, the pace too quick for Milliardo's overdone senses, and he puked onto Treize's chest.

It was dark one moment and the next moment the moonlight lit the alleys outside. Cars were crashing against one another as vampires tried to drive away, and Umbrella troops were blasting rocket launchers in the crashes. Relentlessly, they destroyed the hundreds of supernaturals trying to get away in vehicles, but they couldn't do anything about those that ran, like Iason and Treize's group as they followed Jupiter into the nearby forest. They stopped when they were deep inside, and they caught their breath.

"Mistress Jupiter, what happened?" Iason asked.

"We had underestimated the humans. And we have paid the price," Jupiter said. She threw Iason a pair of keys, and Treize too, rather offhandedly. "There's quite a few sports cars in just ahead. In case of emergency. Never thought they would have the nerve to betray us. However, we mustn't let them have what they came for. They want werewolves and magicians, and their old experiments."

"Old experiments?" Treize asked.

"Some of our Familiars were involved in the Umbrella Infant Experiment, whereas they turned in their newborn children for experiments and were paid to raise them after the experiments were done. Duo and Juthian were one of those children."

"What the hell! My parents hate me, my parents fucking hate me!" And Duo suddenly burst into tears. "I'm so tired. I hate it here. I fucking hate it here." He curled up, on the ground, crying steadily.

Jupiter didn't move a blink. "Calm your slaves."

"Fuck you lady!" Jupiter clutched Duo by the throat in the next instant.

"Mistress, please, he's utterly distraught," Iason pleaded, politeness buttering his words.

"Maybe we should just rid of their targets," seethed Jupiter, her skinny, pale hand caressing the tears off Duo's cheek. "For punishment, I think I've reserved the right to call upon your services, without having to pay you, hm? I think I'll be needing some of you rather soon."

"Where are we going, Mistress? I'm sure they have our homes on their records. Where are we to go?"

Jupiter smiled as she said, "The delightful community of Sin City."

"Mistress! The danger there-"

"You dare refute me, Iason? Has your foolish emotion towards your pet warped your mind?"

Iason, frowning deliberately, said quietly, "No, Ma'am."

"Good. I need to meet the Order back in the castle. Make sure you get to Sin City before I do." And she zoomed out of site.

Then they readied themselves inside the cars, which were just a few yards away. Heero gently carried Duo, who had fallen asleep, more like a tired unconciousness, but still Heero stroked the long brown hair, as if to calm his dreams.

Suddenly, Treize sped back to the castle. When he came back to the questioning group, he held up a large bottle of water. "For Milliardo. He took some X."

"What a grand time to get high," muttered Xian, filing into the car with Omaki and their slaves. Treize and Iason went into another car, and Trowa and Duo rode with Heero and Quatre. Trowa, too, felt exhaustion from the night settling in, and he slept on the ride to Sin City.


	15. Sin City

**AN: **Worked three days on this! I can't believe how long it is! I wanted a longer chapter cause I kept hearing it so... Yea.. Hope you review, I really tried hard. And thanks for those who did review!

**REVIEWERS ARE MY LIFE!**

**pinball62: **Sorry about that. All that matters is that you reviewed though. :D Yep, Umbrella is from Resident Evil. Thanks for saying you like the crossover. I tried not to make it too crazy. Thanks fo reviewing.

**nalamacleod: **Spent all day reading! Woohoo! A good flow and a lot of characters, that's what I aim for most of the time. They're going to get picked on a lot in the next chapter.. and poor Duo. Thanks for reviewing.

**summersarebright: **Thank you for saying it's interesting! Most awesome chapter? Thanks. I hope this one is better. Thanks for reviewing.

**anime gal22: **Yea! Another good flow. Um... The game is done, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing.

Sin City

"This is just a larger version of that fucking castle," Duo whispered sullenly, and Trowa had to agree. The gigantic skyscrapers with tinted windows resembled the large stone walls, the doors of which reflected the tiny brazen shops in between the buildings. And there were screams, but none of the many people walking or standing paid any heed to the eerie noises. There were streetfights at every corner, with one or both fighters having large, often sharp weapons. Trowa saw a man get hacked right before his eyes, and the crowd around cheered and threw money.The streets were dingy with trash, corpses, dried blood, and the carcasses of cooked animals. Some of the people weren't even human, some having ears, mutant ears with three or four pairs, extra eyes shone on some faces and extra arms and legs grew from bodies. Tails protruded from odd spots. Siamese twins. Werewolves, vampires, never together. Beings flying, beings crawling, beings trailing the dark buildings. Blinking streetlights, screams, scary people.

"This is worse than the castle," Trowa answered, but then he noticed there weren't any zombies

"Are we really going to be staying here?"

This question from Duo prompted Quatre to call Treize, asking, "So, where are we going to stay?"

"The Sugar Hotels," said Treize over Quatre's cellphone speaker.

"Oh, _great_. While we're at it, why don't we let loose our pets to go to the local club?"

"You have any bright ideas, Quatre?" Treize snapped.

"Leon's place."

"Leon, I haven't talked to him in a while."

"Well, I have," Quatre said, turning his car, the two identical ones behind him following. "He said that Umbrella had something up their sleeves, but you know him, an unaffiliated Familiar. There's no problem with him, except that he's over in zombie territory, and we'll have to hide the cars."

"They probably would have been stolen at the Hotels anyway," Treize said, laughing. "You know I really didn't want to go there."

"No one does!"

And so they made their way to Leon Kennedy's house. Like Quatre said, he was an unaffiliated Familiar, one who knew the supernatural world but was on neither the Umbrella nor the Order's side. To protect himself and his friend Ashley, mainly from being experiments in the Umbrella corporation, and to keep a refugee place for friends, he found an underground cave beneath zombie territory, about ten minutes outside the rim of Sin City. It took two hours to get to the other side of Sin City and it was a never-changing environment. Violence, sex, and dubious shops were common on every street and the High-Order Palace Court, or the rich side of town, was set off by high electric fences, as was the edges of Sin City. The gate there was protected by exactly ten identical guards who scanned them from a distance with a high-powered X-Ray laser contraption that could check if one of them were infected. They had heard about Trowa's hometown being overrun by Umbrella experiments.

"You guys be careful now," one guard warned as they waved them through the twenty-feet-high, on mile wide stone wall. "Don't come back undead." The other guards laughed at the old joke, and the door closed behind them as the last car went through. Already, they could hear the hungry moans of the zombies.

"Hold on!" Quatre yelled. "The other gate opens in four seconds and closes in five!"

So they sped one-hundred-twenty down the other side, one car after another zooming out the other side of a closing gate. They could hear shots as the tower watchers killed the zombies that managed to get in the nine seconds the second gate was open. Now on the outside of Sin City, Trowa could see that there were not that many zombies in the first place, and as they drove eighty to get rid of the ones that were there, they found the electric fence barricading the entrance to the cave, conveniently located in the graveyard. In some trees they hid the cars, and jumped easily over the fence, all of them except Trowa and Milliardo, whereas their masters held them. Contrary to belief, the dead bodies in the graveyards stayed dead, and they easily found the entrance, for Quatre knew exactly where it was.

They walked through a tangled web of underground caverns before getting to Leon's door, Quatre knocking. There seemed to be a party, what with the celebratory noises coming from the other side. Leon, a brunette with gorgeous brown eyes, about twenty-five, five-feet-eight, opened the door, a party favor hanging from his mouth and a birthday hat on his head.

"Hey, Leon! Whose birthday is it?" Quatre greeted, shaking Leon's hand, and let himself in.

"Ashley's... What.. Wait! Why are you here? Does it have to do with the outbreak up north?"

"Yep, we were living there for the moment."

Around the room there was a dark-haired woman dressed in red, a muscular man covered in scars, a man wearing all black and a pair of dark sunglasses, a handsome tanned dude who waved, and a young woman about Trowa and Duo's age sitting at a large well-decorated table holding a huge delicious-looking cake. Leon introduced them as Ada, Krauser, Wesker, Luis Sera, and Ashley Grahm.

"Man, there's a lot of you," said Sera, with a heavy accent slurring his words. All of them filed in, and they crowded the room.

"So.. We really don't have anywhere to stay," Quatre trailed off.

Leon sighed, smiling. "Well, it's not like I don't have thousands of empty rooms. Just make sure you don't find any that goes past the signs, or you'll probably never get back. But before we do that, can we say happy birthday? Ashley's turning eighteen."

And they sung Happy Birthday to the blushing Ashley. The Blondies took off their rings and earrings to give to Ashley while she also received several guns, knives, books, and a mp3 player from her usual friends.

"Thanks, you guys! This is great." Ada helped her pack up her presents and went down a line of stone halls to her room. Then the Blondies and the masters from up north congregated with the men left. The pets in their masters lap to fit at the table. They ate the cake, for Ashely had given them permission to 'tear it up'.

"I would think you would stay at the Sugar Hotels in Sin City."

"That place is infested with vermin; our pets wouldn't survive a week!" Quatre said.

"Always the worrywort," Krauser muttered. "Never could have a good mission with you around."

"Well, if there is a way to avoid unneccesary dangerous postions, then we should avoid unneccesary dangerous positions," Quatre answered hotly. "Without me, you would be dead, which looks to me long overdue."

"You shut your trap, you litt-"

"ANYWAY!" Leon interuppted loudly. "If you're going to stay, you guys will do the shopping. I think it's best if you get your pets used to life in Sin City rather than shelter them here because- Are you Milliardo Peacecraft?"

Milliardo, half asleep and still drinking his water, murmured,"Yes?"

"I don't think he should go out. Umbrella's been looking for you. Nor... You, Trowa Barton, or Riki the Dark, or Duo Maxwell, or Juthian."

"Well, that's pretty much most of them," muttered Xian, Ju sleeping on his chest. "Not like I'm complaining. I don't think Ju will like it here or there, either way."

"Like I was saying, don't coop them up here. From what I've heard from Wesker, Umbrella is thinking about making use of the underground caverns here in zombie territory. We were just about ready to discuss where to move."

"So how long do you say we have to hide out here?" Treize asked.

"About a week."

"Damn it."

"I think," Iason offered, "that Jupiter would be back by then and would have a place in the Palace Court ready."

"I guess we're going to have to work for that bitch," Wufei growled.

"I'm afraid so."

"We were going to do that anyway, because of Duo's little mishap." Heero smacked Duo on the butt, but the boy was too tired to respond much.

Wesker spoke smoothly, "If we were to offer our services, do you believe she will accept them?"

"She'll like you more than us," Treize asnwered, honest to his words. "They'll probably want anybody who knows about Umbrella's secrets now."

"Palace Court?" Luis whispered huskily. "That's a big place, and it ain't no better than the rest of Sin City, just more expensive." The masters laughed at this.

But they didn't have to wait a week, for that next morning Milliardo awoke from a vision showing Jupiter arriving that very night. He told the humans so-Leon and the others- and anyone else who was awake. Leon brought out, under Ada's orders, a fine chair of the highest quality: red upholstery, gold rims in intricate carvings, and lion-foot legs, paws for armrests. Trowa, though still a bit tired, shaped the room wider, so that everyone could fit, and used dirt to make the table longer. He couldn't create more of the table, but he can use other elements to shape another. He believed it had to do with the law of the conservation of mass, but he really didn't care anymore. There was no more school anyway.

Jupiter arrived around midnight, with Raoul Am and his friends in tow. Raoul wouldn't meet Iason in the eye. Instead of in laps, the slaves sat on pillows on the floor, unable to see anything but the legs of the people sitting at the table. Ashley also sat on the floor, in between Ada and Leon.

Jupiter, settling down on the fine chair, started with her preposition first: "As you may know, the Northern Order has been betrayed by the D Section of the Umbrella Corporation. At this moment we are hiring Familiars to get ahold of as much information about Umbrella that may benefit the Order society. I've known you Leon, and it didn't take much to find you here because of young Yui here." The beautiful boy at Raoul's feet started, gazing nervously at his master, who petted him affectionately, effectively calming him. Yui was also a Seer, but in no way on the same level as Milliardo. It took a lot for Yui to have a vision while it came unconciously for Milliardo. "What do you say," Jupiter continued, "to working for me for a while?"

"I say yes," Wesker immediately agreed. Krauser shrugged, but Ada, Luis, and Leon stared at one another. Wesker moved to convince them. "Umbrella is going to use this place eventually."

"They are?" Jupiter leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"We've received word, just as we received word that they will be attacking at Iason's Lunar Ball, that they will be taking over these caves and use them for research. The bad news is that they will be reinforcing the outside experiments, or zombies, with stronger, smarter experiments. Such as the Nemesis the Order and Umbrella had created together."

Jupiter growled in disappointment, but then went sweet again. "I can offer you a place to stay on the outskirts of Palace Court, along with my coven." Offhandedly, she added, "Dekim has something for Treize and them. They are all going to be living on the same block together."

"Ooh, I'll be right down the street from Ku-ku?" Omaki teased. The man named Heiku, with long blonde, braided hair, squinted his eyes, but smiled anyway. On his right side sat Megala Chi, an indecisive man, and there was the blonde next to him who stared off into space like a dimwitted cow, and seemed not to realize he was doing it. This was Yousi, whose brain was warped by Jupiter after an unforgivable insult he had made to her years and years before. It was something along the lines of that she will never rise higher than the bitch she is. He was once the most intelligent Blondie in Jupiter's coven, and now was indubitably the dumbest, who needed the most help, and could hardly eat without assisstance. However so, Heiku and, reluctantly, Raoul decided to keep him with them. The permanent damage had tested Raoul's nerve but Heiku never gave up, now that he found someone who might just could help heal Yousi.

Heiku looked over at Trowa Barton, who nodded back respectfully. The blonde smiled at this show of obedience.

"Fine," Leon was saying. "We'll stay at whatever place at Palace Court, and you can pay us for whatever services. We sure do need the money."

"Five thousand dollars a day to reserve you," Jupiter offered.

"Holy shit, are you seri-" Ada banged Leon in the ribs with her elbow. "Yea, sure, that's fine." It was more than enough, and it showed how rich Jupiter was to give away that amount of money in a single day. Inside, the humans were ecstatic.

Jupiter got up from her seat. "Well, I will be going now. I have other matters to attend to. Whenever you're ready, Raoul here will show you to your new house. Pleasure doing business with you." Though she said this, she offered no handshake, nor even a nod in reply, but she simply left.

"Bitch," muttered Wufei. "She hardly looked at us."

"Why would she look at fillthy Melanges such as you?" Raoul scoffed.

"Shut up, Raoul," Iason growled. "You backstabbing son-of-a-bitch."

"Surely you were influenced by your pet for such uncouth language."

Riki said, on cue, "Fuck you."

Raoul jumped up, but at the same time did Iason. Leon stood between them, actually on his knees on the table.

"Hey, he knows where our houses are, so let's leave out the bloodbath for later."

"Yea, where we won't be blamed for anything," Luis added, smiling.

"Why don't you guys pack your things?" Treize said to the humans.

"You mean our guns? That's about all we have."

But they left anyway, to tell Ashley, who had stayed in her room, and to get get their guns.

Deadly tension settled as the peacemaker left. Quatre wasn't going to interfere because, quite frankly, he disliked Raoul, calling him a loyal bitch with no mind of his own, in regards to Jupiter. It would seem a fight would erupt between them, but then Yui, Raoul's docile pet, began rubbing the vampire's sinewy thigh.

"Why don't you say what you were going to say?" Yui asked, and Raoul's face scrunched up in a pained grimace. "Come on, Master. Then we can put this all behind us."

Raoul closed his blue eyes for awhile, then opened them again, no longer angry, a sad expression instead. "I've realized I'll never be Jupiter's favorite."

"Hell, how long did it take you to figure that out?" Riki muttered.

Raoul twitched, but didn't do anything. "And I've realized that I can't go the Order Path."

"What's that?" Duo asked, watching everyone else's faces light up in complete surprise and bewilderment. Raoul looked extremely ashamed, but determined.

Heero answered Duo while everyone sat in silence and Iason mulled over the meaning of Raoul's words, " The Order Path means that Raoul was chosen by Jupiter to be her successor in teh Order. Iason was offered the job, but was refused by the other Order members."

"So someone on the path has to be accepted by the other Order members, not just by the coven leader?"

"By a majority of the Order, correct. Dorothy's on teh Order Path."

"That's where she gets her ego from," Quatre quipped. "Order Path is like a human's straight path to becoming the president. Coming offf it is a sure ruin of your career. Like having a werewolf for a pet."

"Why in the hell are you coming off the Order Path, Raoul?" Iason asked, almost in a pleading tone. "It was your dream, you were ecstatic when I was rejected."

"I wasn't that happy," Raoul snapped, rubbing his face nervously. "I haven't told anyone but, I... I realized that I would have to sacrifice one of my servants, my best one, and if I'm not sincere, my inaugruation will be unsuccessful."

"But you already knew that," Xian said. "What's the change? Come out with it."

Raoul was quiet again, blushing. Then he reached down and picked up Yui, putting him on his lap.

"I can't give up Yui. And he is my...closest... servant. I realized that I shouldn't be angry at Riki because it is all his faul Iason can't walk the path he was destined to tread upon-"

"Hey!" Riki protested, but was silenced by Iason.

Raoul continued without even noticing," And that Iason's... affection for Riki is not as unfounded as I believed it was. It's difficult."

"It really is," iason agreed. "But the thing is, you can't just divert from the Order Path. That's treason, Raoul, what are you going to do?"

"And being booted off the Order path, you're going to be sold as a slave for treason still!" Omaki realized aloud, and Raoul starting nodding.

He explained, "I was hoping... Iaosn would forgive me for betraying him, for I believed it was best, and I sincerely apologize for causing you pain. Could you, when I quit, because I will, become my master?"

Iason was stunned. No one else was more.

"I willl leave my wealth to Meg- he won in rock, paper, scissors- and he and Omaki will keep and provide for Yui." The caring tone of Raoul's voice softened their hearts; it was an unheard of preposition. And all this for a servant, not even a pet, named Yui.

"You can't be serious," Treize whispered. "Please think about this again. This is your whole life, one-hundred seven years! Do you reallly want to live the rest of you centuries as a slave? Who knows what may happen to Iason."

"Well, could I count on you to take me in then?"

"Say yes!" Riki yelled enthusiastically. "I'll help break him in."

"You still need to be broken in," Katze muttered and, much to Riki's disappointment, so did Iason.

"I... have...a...plan..."Yousi said incredibly slowly. "I... have... plan..."

Raoul waved him off. "Don't listen to him. He's been saying that for the longest and can't seems to remember anything else."

"Blondie... Erin."

"I admit... That's new."

"Blondie Erin can be on path," Yousi said proudly, excitedly. His eyes focusing on Iason. He had a lobsided grin and dreamy blue eyes.

"How Yousi?" Heiku asked softly.

"Leon, our friend, give Umbrella information to Erin. Erin very informed. Jupiter think he better and put him on Order path."

Raoul beamed at these broken sentences. "My, Yousi, that's brilliant!"

"Think on...it.. long time... Kept forgettting."

"Well, you remembered it now, and that's all that matters," Iason said gently, then he said to Raoul. "This is probably going to take some money, mainly to bribe that Wesker, I believe, and this is going to take time."

"It's better than a ruined reputation," asserted Raoul, "I wonder how much it's going to cost."

"Ten thousand a day," announced Wesker, striding in with cases upon cases of weapons, their handles in each of his fingers.

"Twice as much as Jupiter is going to pay you."

"I'll give you the better information," Wesker promised, shifting his unneeded sunglasses. "When you're off the Path, then I would offer my services to Erin, who I'm sure would be more than happy to oblige."

"Fine. Are you ready?" The other humans, including Ashley, had enough weapons to start a small war, including a grenade launcher and a machine gun. They were prepared for a zombe invasion. "Where are you going to fit all that?"

"Have our own ride, and a back way to avoid the wall and the zombies, follow us," Leon said, and they followed him. It was a full Underground route to under Sin City. On the long walk, the Blondies became friends with the black sheep Raoul again, joking and poking fun every few moments, mainly coming from Xian and Omaki, but occasionly Heiku would chip in. Riki was jealous of the whole affair.

When they got to Sin City, they ended up in the outskirts of High Court, and Raoul showed them to their houses, after getting a cab ride for all of them and their luggage. These houses were huge Victorian style dwellings, Iason's almost like a miniature castle. Treize's family moved right in, having lost everything at home, they would have to work for anything new. They joked that now that they were poor, they were going to need the missions the Order sent them on.

Speaking of which, one of Jupiter's servants came by and invited them all to a welcoming party.

Duo was to provide entertainment.


	16. Duo's Entertainment Special

**AN: **I feel sorry for Duo. I made it so bad for him. But I loved it at the same time. This is the worst thing I've done to a character for a long time. :D

**REVIEW! Long cool chapters happen when you review. Next chapter will have prOn (I hate that spelling, I really do. But I did it because it seemed cute for some reason) Thanks to those that did review! **

**nalamacleod: **Erin is a Blondie from Kira Takeunochi's Taming Riki. In this story, he's in Jupiter's coven, and is a haughty sniveling bastard that I've yet to characterize. I hope I didn't burst your bubble with the entertainment. Muhahahaha. Thank you for reviewing.

**animegal22: **Well... No.. he won't be happy. Thanks for reviewing though!

**pinball62: **Man, you guys sure do want to know the entertainment. Well, review again about it.. I know there will be some words. Thank you for reviewing.

Duo's Entertainment Special

Because Jupiter's place was just down the street, they walked to the welcoming party. The road was filled with the many guests, most dressed in black, including them, and many stopped to congratulate Iason and his fun party, or to growl vehemently at them because some pet or friend had been killed by attacking Umbrella creatures. Iason similarly ignored them all.

Treize also had to play his own bit of ignorance. Many a passerby would pass and whisper loud enough to hear-on purpose- that Jupiter had invited the Mutts, or Melanges, or whatever awful name they could think of. Heero even had to block a rotten egg from being thrown at him. And too many knew that Duo was to provide entertainment, as the servants relaying the news had told everyone. They antagonized him with torture stories told too loudly, or gang rapes where the victim will die in the end, and life-or-death games they played. At one point, Duo sat down and told them he would not go, and Heero had to haul him from the smooth cement and carry him over his back.

When they came to Jupiter's mansion, much bigger than any of the other _mansions _on the street, Heero put Duo down and rushed him through the crowd. The others tumbled up the vast steps behind them.

Heero delivered Duo straight to Jupiter not too much later. She, like the other Order members, had seated herself at the center of the hall, where everything around in her proximity could be under her scrutiny. The straight line of high-backed chairs stood out on a pedastal, a dais about three foot tall. Heero made Duo bow before them, and all activity stopped. Whether one was drinking suspicious red wine, at least that's what Trowa hoped it was, or chatting with friends, or complaining about the recent attack, they stopped all to see what Jupiter had to say.

First, she referred to Order member Dekim Barton.

"Sir, I understand this boy is under your jurisdiction. Is it fine with you to proceed with my plans for him?" she asked in a sickly polite voice. Duo sweated so nervously bowed there on the floor, that drops of salty liquid fell to the marble floor which eerily showed his reflection, it was polished so well. He regretted losing control and wished he was more like Heero, who didn't seem to show any emotion ever, not even now, as he forced him to bow.

"That's just fine, Miss Jupiter," Dekim said in the same creepy tone, a bit too sugary sweet for the demonic agenda they had in mind. "Please proceed with the first show."

"As you all know," Jupiter announced loudly,"Duo Maxwell has offered his services. He will show us a few of his special abilities in an array of shows."

Of course, these were all lies, and the special abilities she spoke of were virtually nonexistent, but the audience clapped gladly. Jupiter picked up Duo and made him bow, and she waved off Heero, who was standing a bit too close in too much of a protective manner. Duo lost most of his backbone when Heero went to the walls where the others were.

"Would everyone please clear the center floor?" The vampires and such quickly moved from the floor to the walls, but as close to the center floor as they could make it. Jupiter snapped her fingers, and from the ceilling a group lowered a twenty-feet long tray, a foot deep, filled with glowing red coals. The vampires cheered in much excitement. Duo nearly wet his pants, just as Jupiter was removing all of his clothing. Then he was nude, and the vampires were cheering louder than ever.

"First in his act, Duo Maxwell will crawl on his hands and knees down the length of the coal walkway. Don't worry, we have our favorite Raoul Am to whip him, in the case he doesn't go fast enough, right, Raoul?"

"Yes, Mistress!" Raoul said automatically, unaware of what she just said as he was joking with Omaki about something ironically about Jupiter, but he acting on instinct, and he walked in front of Jupiter to receive a long whip. Then he turned around and realized what he had to do.

The surprise on his face nearly startled everyone, and they saw him give Heero a glance- a mistake that would give him a glare to fear forever- and nervously set his eyes on the naked Duo, who now stood at one end of the bed of coals.

"How are you supposed to strike him from that distance, Raoul?" Jupiter chided, albeit irritably, "Get closer."

Raoul nervously got closer, in his mind thinking how Duo was the equivalent of his Yui to Heero. If someone, espcially a past enemy, was to beat his Yui, well, he would have to beat that beater, it was as simple as that. And Raoul knew his strength couldn't match the speed of Heero's gun anyway. He hoped Heero wouldn't require retribution.

"On my mark!" Jupiter cried suddenly, and Duo wavered on his spot, the coals radiating their stifling heat, and Raoul cracked his whip to startle him from unconsciousness. The Blondie couldn't bring himself to actually hit Duo, less he would hear his pathetic cry, and be reminded of Yui.

"Get set!"

Duo got on his hands and knees, his bladder felt uncontrollable.

"Go!"

The crowd crescendoed into a fantastic roar, and Duo began to crawl.

It took approximately three seconds before his singed flesh began producing a malodorous smell, and he heard the sizzle of his piss as it hit the coals. Like how only burns could hurt, the pain made Duo retch into bed of coals, that also sizzling.

"He's stopped, Raoul! Hit him! Hit him as hard as you can!"

But Raoul didn't move, didn't have the heart too. Before when such a game would have excited him like nothing else, the soft-minded, soft-hearted Yui had warmed his dark demeanor, and he no longer had the fetishes of the extreme as he had before. This was humiliating torture for Duo to crawl naked on a hot bed of coals, pissing and vomiting over himself, and then crawl over. Raoul shook his head feebly.

But no one could imagine the hatred in Jupiter that had built over the time since Umbrella's attack. Their betrayal and numerous other things were aggravating her more than anything, and she blew up so suddenly that anyone who knew her were genuinely surprised.

"RAOUL AM. YOU'RE STRIPPED FROM THE ORDER PATH. DUO MAXWELL WILL RECEIVE FIFTY STRIKES OF THE WHIP FROM HIS OWN MASTER!" She calmed then, taking a breather. "After, he travels the bed... hmm... Two more times. Heero Yuy. Take the whip."

As the stunned- yet almost happy- Raoul relinquished the whip, the crowd, and even other members of the Order demanded to know who would be Jupiter's successor, if Iason was a reject and Raoul was now stripped from the title. They also wanted to know if Raoul was now a slave to society.

"No, Raoul will just be subjected to a regular rank. He knows to much to be a slave. And Erin Wiley is now on the Order path," Jupiter answered stiffly, watching Heero and ignoring the congratulatory cheers from one side of the room, the part around Erin Wiley, who grinned foolishly of the fact that he was now on the Order path. "I'll know if you go easy on him, Heero Yuy. If you slack off when he's slacking off I will put more on his tab. Now go again."

Duo's torturous third-degree burns had him in shock, and he robotically finished two more rounds of the beds. By then, he was shaking so badly, some vampire had to hold his tongue to keep him from swallowing it. Then Heero proceeded with the most excruciating whipping Duo ever wished to receive- not like he'll ever want any. The same random vampire poured icy cold water on him to keep him from fainting, which was rather often, for every strike was like a blow through his soul ready to rip him apart.

"ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!" the crowd yelled together, but Heero took out his gun and glared at every single person until no one even had the courage to look from the floor. Not even Jupiter, who was still seething. Yet the party continued with her anger.

But Heero and the others weren't there to see it. As soon as Heero had Duo wrapped in a blanket, with no protest from Jupiter, they left the party.

On the way home, a rare scene could be seen. A frantic Trowa hovered around Heero, who carried Duo, like an anxious mother hen, but Heero told him over and over: "We must wait until we get him some medical treatment at home. Then we'll do magic."

When they finally got there, not soon enough for Trowa, Leon hurried to gather a number of _herbs _and mixed them to gether for Duo to eat. Already, Duo's metabolism had his burns healing remarkably fast, and the herbs made them phenomenally smaller, much to Heero's relief.

"This is better than we expected," he said.

"I don't think his mind has faired well. He was in a state of shock," Raoul said worriedly.

Omaki teased, "Since when have you become such a worrywort over others?" and he received a bashful shrug.

"Can I heal him now?" Trowa asked, hands poised over the bedraggled signs of Duo's spiritual symbols, rapidly changing back to their complex shape.

"Wait until the herbs stop working, then you can use all the magic you can," Quatre assured him, pulling him away from the horrible sight of his friend, burnt near to a crisp in some places despite his healing abilities.

While Heero stoically watched over Duo, Trowa went with Quatre to their room, which was sparsely furnished at the moment, just a bed and a desk with a mirror, but no chair. Trowa settled into the bed.

Quatre halfheartedly scolded, "Hey, what have I told you? No clothes in the bed."

Trowa slowly removed his clothes, and his master did too, sliding into the bed and wrapping his arms around him. Trowa turned in the embrace to face Quatre, who looked more mellow than anything.

"I enjoyed it," Quatre said.

"What?"

"I enjoyed it," the blonde repeated, "I enjoyed every minute of it. Do you know why?"

Dubious and surprised, and a bit afraid at this information, Trowa shook his head.

"Because, it's in vampire nature to cause destruction and pain, some more than others. We're all, for the most part, just a bunch of evil men and women bent on power. I had hoped your realized that by the way I treated you when you first came."

Trowa suddenly remembered the rape, which altogether wasn't a ritual to awaken his magical powers, but pure sexual abuse.

"But Sir Heero. He didn't seem happy."

Quatre shrugged nonchalantly. "Like I said, for the most part. It seems when the vampire isn't doing to punishing himself, it's a lot less enjoyable, especially if it is one's own slave. I would be pissed too if someone other than me were to whip you. I'd be outraged." To prove his point, Quatre face had scrunched up into a scowl.

"Isn't that hyporcritical?"

"Hyprocritical is a human term. It doesn't even begin to exist in the supernatural world. That's the problem with humans." Quatre shook his head. "They start worrying about how others see them and everything falls apart. You'll never be happy trying to please others, whether it makes you a hypocrit or not."

"Do you worry about me, Quatre?" came Trowa's out-of-the-blue question.

"Do you worry about me?" the vampire mix retorted, then shrugged. "Sometimes, since you're still mostly human, I wonder whether you'll be able to handle this world, but you're really starting to fit in. As a slave, you have to worry about others, because, in all honesty, you're not part of the supernatural world, and you're free to sample human emotions."

Trowa thought for a moment. "That's confusing."

Quatre leaned close, so that their foreheads were touching. "You just listen to me, and when I don't say no, you can do whatever you want. And don't worry about anyone else, alright?"

"Alright."

Someone knocked on the door before letting himself poke his head through the door. It was Treize.

"Mission in three weeks."

"And you're telling me now because..?" Quatre drawled.

"We're going to have to prepare for it. It's infiltration into Umbrella's section 82A508, where they hold the supernatural experiments Eventually, a plan is going to be made on who's going to go and how are we breaking in."

"Give me a week, and maybe I'll see what I can do."

"Good." and Treize left, whereas Quatre let out a long sigh.

"Just a day and we're already doing all this work to get even," Quatre complained, squeezing the breath out of Trowa.

"Is there any way I can help?" Trowa didn't want to be left out, especially if it meant danger. If Quatre died, he'll be left alone in the supernatural world, and it didn't seem likely Treize nor Heero would take him under his wing for whatever reason, unless he became a servant. But servants were required to be castrated, and he definitely didn't want that happening.

"I don't think we would be needing your help, pet, but it is always good to offer your services."

In a small, shy voice, Trowa asked, "Do you need my services now?" They hadn't had sex for a while, and Trowa was mildly surprised the the raping fiend could last this long without stimulation.

"Tomorrow. After Duo gets better. Or maybe not. You and Milliardo are going to do some training sessions. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Trowa was sorry he asked.


	17. Pain Pleasure

**AN: **I made this nice and long and... sensual for those who have been reading and reviewing so faithfully. XD I thoroughly enjoyed myself after I got past my writer's block. Please review if you read. It helps me so much when going past my writer's block. XD ARE YOU READY FOR SUMMER? IT'S FUCKING HOT!

**Thank you all those who review. I really love them. Oh, yea. I know who has my story on favorites and who has me on Alert, so review! I know who you are! Don't make me call out your names. XD It's really nice. 23 alerts. Don't mean to brag, but I'd never thought it would be possible for my fic, haha. **

**nalamacleod: **Crispy!! Crispy!! LMAO! You provided me with much joy and amusement. And I wouldn't actually say he doesn't have a training session. . Thanks for reviewing

**animegal22: **I wanted to update soon. I really did! I'm so sorry! I'll update much faster next time! I'm sorry for Duo. I hope I make it up with this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**pinball62: **Sorry, I just wanted an excuse to kill off so-and-so later in the story. :D Thank you for the nice things you say about my story, especially the tro/quat part, that really pleases me. :D Thanks for reviewing!

Pain. Pleasure.

Quaking uncontrollably when Heero struck him again, Trowa now wished that Duo's recovery would come faster, almost considering him lucky that he was injured so. His wrists were tied in front of him, and his legs were kept at a certain distance with a iron bar attached to each of his ankles. A manacle was around his neck, the leash attached to a extremely random pole in the middle of the room, and that was all that was in the room, a lot of poles, one of which Milliardo was also attached to. Quatre had told him, the room was specifically made for handling pets.

It was no wonder Heero was handling him. When Trowa had woke up at the beginning of the night, he had sought out Duo to check if he was alright. He found the room empty of Heero and Duo awake, pathetically wrapped around his own legs in an upright fetal position. He took one look at his friend, glanced around for Heero, and whispered, "We have to get the fuck out of here."

Bewildered, Trowa had said nothing, hoping Duo wasn't serious. Unfortunately, Duo got up on wobbly legs and took the taller boy by the shoulders. Unconciously, Trowa began to heal whatever left that needed healing on Duo's body, but the boy was so far gone in his thoughts of escaping that he didn't notice.

"I know, you're thinking, like, what the hell. But, we're going to fucking die here! You hear me? We're nothing here. Just a couple of shitty sex dolls, and the next fuck-up can get us walking on coals! Hot coals, Trowa! Do you know how that feels?!"

"No, Duo," Trowa had replied honestly. "But how... What makes you think we can just leave?"

Duo leaned forward in a conspiring manner and said, "Believe it or not, we have power. Not enough to go against, like, the Order or whoever the fuck but the others, we might have a chance."

Instead of saying how crazy the idea was, Trowa had said, "I don't know, Duo."

"Think about it. None of them have magic like you do. I think at least you alone can get out with that power of yours. Don't you think?"

"I know so." And he did know it, because Quatre had told him so, the night before.

"And just think about it. None of them can be awake during the daytime, while we can."

Duo's planning was starting to piece together in Trowa's mind. They did have the advantage in that area, and his magic was impassable. But then there was another problem.

"What about Milliardo?"

"He's already with me. He's the one that gave me the idea."

The more he thought about it, the more Trowa liked it. In all honesty, he was scared of the Melanges and their strange ways. What Quatre said about enjoying the torture show with Duo terrified him, and the thought of being taught more lessons made him cringe involuntarily. How much more could he handle? Quatre had said, that he'll learn to like it or break. Should he really take the chances of breaking, just like Duo seemed to be doing?

"Look, we don't even have to wait," Duo had snapped him out of his reverie. "Just stay up this morning, Milliardo said, and we can go. He said they trust us enough not to take any precaution for us escaping or anything like that."

"They trust us?" That made Trowa uneasy, if they trusted them, but still that didn't change their situation. He was still a toy they could do just about anything- no, a toy they can do absolutely anything with. It was disconcerting.

"Why don't you think on it?"

"How about you go to bed, Duo, and I'll help Trowa think on it."

They both whipped their eyes to the floor, where Heero was coming out from under the bed. His eyes were stony, mouth a thin line, and jutting veins pulsed in his neck.

"What were you doing under there?" Duo breathed, falling to his knees in surprise.

"Treize told me that Milliardo might be up to something," Heero said, pulling Duo into the bed, stiffly wrapping the blanket around him before taking out handcuffs and clicking them to the headboard and around Duo's wrists. "And he was walking around this morning, so I decided to hide and see what was going on. Interesting, a mutiny so soon."

"Wait, don't hurt Trowa!" Duo pulled frantically at his hands. "It was my idea."

A steely hand wrapped around Trowa's elbow, and Heero had said, calmly, "Because you're still recovering, I'm going to take out my anger on him, while also drive out any thoughts he has of escaping."

"No! Wait!" Duo yelled, his voice muffled from the closed door.

Milliardo was gathered later, before he dealt Heero a deafening blow.

"Bastard," he had said, and Treize knocked both him and Trowa out. The next thing Trowa knew, a whip was landing across his buttocks, hard enough to make him cry out, but not enough to cut through his skin.

"Don't move," Heero said, "Move, and I'll make you unable to move, understand me?"

Trowa was indubitably sure that this was a rhetorical question, but was mistaken as Heero struck him once more, across the sensitive plane of his lower back.

In just the calmest way possible, Heero reiterated, "I said, do you understand me?" and crack went the whip across his shoulder.

"Yes, sir!" He hoped his enthusiastic reply would earn him a reprieve, but then Heero began to mercilessly drive the whip across both his and Milliardo's backs, not breaking skin still, but the whipping hurt more than he thought imaginable, especially without bleeding, By the tenth or eleventh strike, he surmised the whip to be a thick piece of rope, and Heero was holding back. A lot. But the pain of the same lines of his back being bruised by the whip soon added up to something of the utmost agony and soreness. Tears escaped both their eyes, and the slunk lower and lower down their poles, arching away from yet another, and another, and another swing. The seemingly endless torture paused when Heero gave the whip to Treize.

"Please, Treize, I didn't mean-" Milliardo started, but Treize swung the whip, cracking it, startling Milliardo and Trowa both.

"No," Treize said sternly. "No begging now. You will only speak until I tell you to speak and even then I will tell you what the say. Understand me?"

Milliardo sobbed miserably, "Yes, sir."

"You, Trowa."

"Yes, sir."

"Now,"- Treize cracked the whip again- "Because it's in my nature to tell what a naughty slave is in for, I will tell you what is going to be accomplished. First, we're going to beat you with this whip until you're black and blue, marking psychological fear in you for all eternity. Then we will give you the best sex of your entire lives, drug you to yearn for that sex over and over. Hopefully, at the end of all this, you'll still be mentally intact. If not, we will kill you, drain you of your blood, and throw your carcasses to dogs."

"You can't be serious, Treize-"

This time Treize angrily cracked the whip across Milliardo's back, and this drew a long line of blood. Milliardo had screamed, then broken down into more sobs, crying, "Please don't do this. You'll kill me before I break!" He muffled his screams when the whip landed twice more on his already bruised back.

Trowa was not so talented. He howled every time the whip cut through his skin, be it around his ribs or his thighs, across his back and barely skimming his neck, or a ridiculously close swipe near his cheek, which Quatre mercifully protested. It was around his fifteenth hit that he passed out.

This time he awoke to Quatre, with all of his vampire strength behind each blow, beating the living daylights out of him with a rubber-thorn belt. Quatre easily, as if he had all the practice in the world, switched from Milliardo to Trowa to the newly renascent Duo, unaffected by their hoarse uneven screams.

"I bet you'll think twice before even speaking of escaping again, won't you?"

Again, it seemed this was a rhetorical question, but Quatre struck them impossibly harder, faster, and deeper into their skin- and they quickly cried out their 'yes, sirs' with utmost enthusiasm.

"And you'll appreciate how we've kept you alive all this time instead of doing to regular vampire thing and eating you alive right?"

"Yes, sir," said the three brokenly, their voices absorbed by the floor their faces were so close to.

Quatre sought to change this, and ordered, "Get up and bring your arms above your head! Yes, just like that. How can I hit you properly if I can't reach you because you're lying on the fucking ground? In fact, turn around. Don't worry, I won't hit your faces hard."

But, in all honesty, it was hard enough. Trowa's head snapped to the side when he was first hit by the offending belt on his face. His jaw nearly felt broken and fresh tears streamed down his face. Not only there did the strikes become unbearable, but soon Quatre commanded them to open their legs, switched his belt to a less scary, but no less painful one and gave their cocks heavy blows. Then the most miraculous thing happened. The more Quatre hit them between the legs, along their thighs, softer and softer on their cocks, they became unbearably aroused. His back burning, and him cursing whatever deity that was supposed to be helping him in life, Trowa groaned for more torture on his cock. Quatre, grinning wildly, cut the palm of his hand and offered it to Trowa, the other masters, including Wufei, doing the same to their slave. Trowa remembered that their blood was like aphrodisiac, and it worked quickly, his cock jutting out in attention.

"Now, we really should kill you, but we're going to give you pleasure. Aren't we nice?"

"Yes, sir," Trowa said immediately, nearly crying in relief when the whip twisted his cock around. He cursed mindlessly the chains holding him back from being closer to Quatre's belt. "Please, master, I know I don't deserve it,"-He was babbling-"But I want more. I want more!"

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," Milliardo groaned beside him, for Treize had decided to get a gentle belt of his own and pelt Milliardo teasingly with it, Wufei behind the blonde slave and slowly teasing his nipples. Heero turned Duo over onto his lap and began to spank him relentlessly, his already sore- but burn-free, like the rest of his healed body- buttocks reddening even more, but Duo groaned for it harder and faster, brand his flesh with his palm if he could.

Their flaring blood flowed with those of the supernatural, the mixed vampires. Their delicate systems were overcome by the fierce need for more of the addictive fluid, or as close as possible contact with the holder of the fluid. Semen, sweat, whatever works, their blood sung for their master's. It was enough to drive normal humans to insanity, but they weren't no where near normal humans. As Trowa would see it, they were more complicated geometric systems of shapes, right now receptive to the shapes of their masters. Whenever the skin touched their blood, the shapes would merge in significant bouts of power that would translate as pleasure along the pets bodies, making them writhe.

Quatre, excited beyond belief, threw away his belt and pulled up Trowa's lower half, so that his mouth could easily close over and lubricate the pulsating entrance there. He jabbed his tongue past the unresisting muscles, and Trowa quickly wrapped his legs around his head, mewling.

"Deeper, deeper," Trowa whispered, eyes shut tight, his body solely focused on feeling whatever there was to feel, like Quatre's surprisingly small hands on the small of his back, holding him up as his wickedly talented tongue twisted him inside-out. The feel of Quatre's smooth cheeks on his cheeks, his teeth scraping around his asshole, the sensation of Quatre sucking him there and further loosening his body. He was melting, completely lax and in his master's arms. Why did he even think about escaping. Hell, he hadn't even thought of it, where in the fuck was he to go?! That thought took him from feeling to thinking because the truth was so shocking. Given the highly unlikely chance that they could escape Sin City with their lives, they would have to go through zombie territory, and where was there true freedom anywhere? His home town was taken over by Umbrella, and with his powers, wouldn't he eventually be captured again? If not that, he would eventually, they would all eventually be found by a supernatural and taken somewhere they want to be even less than being slaves.

And what was so wrong with being a slave anyway. It didn't all suck, if he did the right things, and even when he did wrong he could still get something good out of it, like now.

"I want to be here, Master Quatre," Trowa said hoarsely, tears flowing. "I want to be here."

Quatre immediately dropped him.

"Damn, I think I broke him."

Panicked, Trowa hurriedly said, "I don't like it as much as I should, but I'd rather be here than anywhere else." He shivered as a trail of saliva slipped down Quatre's chin, knowing the his master's thirst was because of him.

The blonde supernatural grinned. "I'm glad you've come to your senses. Now, do you want me to fuck you? You're panting for it, I know you are."

But next to him, both Wufei and Treize were searing Milliardo with their fingers, two each, and the blonde was hectic with pleasure, moaning incoherently as they both pleasured him along his chest, sucking and biting at his nipples. Trowa wanted to feel that too, and was then extremely glad he asked to be fingered for it was unlike even being fucked with a cock.

Quatre scissored his hand and curved his fingers around his prostate, the smallness of his hand making it easy for almost all of it to fit inside, and Trowa drooled in ecstasy, cumming twice in his excitement.

"I can't wait anymore, Trowa. I'm going to fuck you." Without preamble, he entered him, sliding with ease because of all the preparation. Trowa, so far gone in sensation, barely registered Quatre's large cock before it began slamming into his sensitive g-spot. It was fanstastic; he couldn't get enough.

Duo had Heero's cock pistoning in and out of his mouth. He didn't need to know any grand tricks to please the stoic vampire, just how to fight his gag reflex, and not to bite when he tugged on his long cinnamon-brown hair, which Heero would do regularly in a show of his pleasure whilst grunting in enjoyment. Duo loved sucking him off; the irregular amounts of precum he would drink to stave off the thirst of his blood. Duo was given permission to masturbate, but he soon found out that he couldn't do both, the pleasure too intense and the need for concentration too great for simultaneous actions, so he decided on just laving his tongue around the organ in front of him, which pleased Heero greatly. The vampire leaned forward, and with oddly warm fingers penetrated Duo from behind. This left an odd angle but neither cared at all. He thrust slowly, slowing the tempo altogether.

Milliardo, never one to hold his semen for very long, had already orgasmed three times, and was well on his way to his fourth. Neither Wufei nor Treize was barring him from this goal. They have yet to fuck him with something either than their fingers, or the whip, but they seemed to be more in control. Wufei broke first, impatiently pulling his fingers out and entering Milliardo in one smooth thrust, the blonde's cum splattering his chest in the next second. He snapped his hips restlessly, using Milliardo's hips for leverage by bending him in half. He held onto the back of his knees while Milliardo screamed beneath him because of the angle. His mouth, too, was soon filled with Treize's cock. The same thirst plagued him and he was grateful for the reprieve.

Then, somewhere in the new house, a phone rang. The only one then not literally fucking someone was Treize, so he got up, growling, to go answer the phone.

"Fuck me harder, Wufei," snarled Milliardo, his eyes shining brilliantly as he had a vision.

"Say it again," Wufei commanded, obeying Milliardo's mandate and pounding him into the rather uncomfortable floor that the three slaves would be feeling in the morning.

"Fuck me harder-"

"Not that, you stupid bitch, my name!"

"Wufei?"

"Is that my name?!" Wufei slammed home, giving Milliardo a painful taste of intense pleasure. "What's my name?!"

"Oh gods, it's Wufei! Wufei! Wufei, Wufei, Wufei," and like a mantra Milliardo kept going, holding onto his pole for dear life, his crystal-blue eyes rolling back until he screeched to another orgasm. This time he was joined by the others, including Duo, who was riding Heero for all he was worth, driving his hips up and down wildly.

Treize suddenly appeared, after apparently speed-running through the halls. He waited for Wufei to pull out before taking Milliardo's legs around his hips. He teased the small entrance, leaking already with Wufei's cum, before driving home. Shocked by the sudden difference and length and width of the new memeber inside him, Milliardo convulsed, hyperventilating. Cursing, Treize reached down, pulling Milliardo by his hair into his lap, and stopped his thrusts to kiss Milliardo hungrily. The younger supernatural slowly relaxed into the kiss, and Treize continued fucking him. Slowly, he gained speed, until he was a blur in and out of the sore hole. He scraped against the bruises along Milliardo's back, making him moan, and quickly achieved orgasm, and Milliardo did as well, going unconscious.

"So," Quatre said huskily, "what was the phone call? Knowing our luck, it was something about a fucking mission."

Treize released Milliardo against the pole, saying, "You're exactly right. Seems like Wesker sold some info to Jupiter,"- Treize took a deep calming breath- "that there were Umbrella belligerents somewhere in South Sin City. We either capture them or kill them as examples, based on the people."

Trowa laid against Quatre's chest before he shuddered as his master pulled out of him and stood up. As an afterthought, he began unlocking the slaves from the poles. "Right. So who's all going?"

"Iason and them, Wesker's gang, and the Mishima house. We're to leave the pets somewhere, but it seems it's been decided to leave them all at Iason's, since his place is the largest," Treize explained, picking Milliardo up from the floor. In no less than fifteen seconds, he had Milliardo in bed on the second floor and was back. "We're to leave in half an hour."

"I'll get them cleaned up," Heero said, taking Trowa and Duo in each arm like he had on the way to the Chambers. He sped upstairs in his dizzying pace, and they took a bath together, nicely exhausted, and were asleep before their masters took them to Iason's, where there were many others, just like them, occupying the Mink mansion.


	18. Damn Umbrella

**AN: **I made this chapter in two days. And it.. I don't know if I have said this before.. It is one of my favorite chapters. It was fun to write and introduce the Tekken characters. Really, most of the crossover characters are important fillers for Original characters. I did a lot of research, but didn't include it in my writing. Maybe another time.

**The reviews are beautiful! Thank you so much. I was kinda sad because I thought it was only going to get two again. But now it's four! I like four. If my review count increased by four every chapter, it will make me a very happy camper. Sadly, this story will come to its end soon. I mean, like, I'm on the eighteenth chapter right? I don't look forward to ending it! **

**nalamacleod: LMAO. **Okay, seriously, all your questions are answered in this chapter. :D Hope you enjoy and thank you for reviewing!

**pinball62: **I never think I update soon enough! But thanks for reviewing and saying you loved the chapter. I don't think I do sex scenes very well, haha.

**tengoku: **You're new! Hi! I love new reviewers, and thank you so much for your kind words. I love crossovers a bit too much.

**BooksK: **You're new too! Fun to read? Why thank you! I hope the rest of the chapters, as I see you reviewed after chapter 5, are as good to your liking.

Damn Umbrella

What shocked Trowa the most when he arrived at the Mink house was how Milliardo and Duo _still_ spoke of escaping. Being the silent boy he was, he didn't interrupt their fantasy of leaving slavery behind, and he let them speak on it as soon as the other masters left on their mission. This was strictly a lord and masters mission and even the most talented slaves couldn't join in. Not like any of them wanted to. Trowa and the others were feeling their punishment/whatever the hell the sex was for quite keenly. Milliardo was so worn out that his baritone voice barely came out to a whisper as he spoke to the others that were listening.

And it just so happened that Riki and Enyu of the Mink household, several atheletic men and women including Steve Fox, Hwoarang, Jin and Azuma Kazama of the Mishima clan, along with Milliardo and Duo, were all enthusiastic about the chance to escape. The Mishima house had such a large array of occupants that Trowa had to break them into three groups: the girls and boys that wanted to leave, and the girls and boys that didn't, and the masters. They portrayed themselves as awesome fighters, and proved it so by mock fighting with one another, using techniques Trowa had only seen on television.

While the others spoke of escaping, a bevy of girls were naturally drawn to Trowa's quiet demeanor, all of of them heavily laden with beauty that could rival Milliardo.

"My name's Christie, Christie Monteiro," introduced the tanned girl nearest him. "What's your name?"

"Trowa Barton," he said uneasily, quite unused to the attention of so many pretty girls at once.

The others introduced themselves as Lili, Julia Chang, Kunimitsu, Ling Xiaoyu, and Miharu Hirano. They made their own little circle, smiling gently at him, except Kunimitsu, who wore a decorated cat mask.

"I wonder if they could hear them," Kunimitsu said softly.

'They' meant their guardians, a group of masters that were chosen not to go on the mission, all from the Mishima clan and looked positively dangerous, especially the large oddly old-looking man they called Jinpachi, while 'them' meant the others on the other side of the gigantic room, forming their own conspiracy on escaping. Kunimitsu's question was answered when one of the guarding men sauntered over to the conspiracy group and demanded what they were talking about. They gave a bullshit response about talking about their masters and all and received a grimace in response. When the man turned, red-haired Hwoarang flip him the bird.

"If our masters find out," Xiaoyu whimpered, "we'll be beaten within every inch of our lives." She tugged the end of her pigtails and her friend Hirano patted her assuringly on the back.

"Milliardo and Duo, the ones that came with me, had alread been punished for even thinking of the plan. I can't see how they can continue to think they can get away," Trowa said angrily. He was only scared for his friend's safety. At the moment, he didn't know Milliardo all that well, and plus the blonde was the one to put the idea of freedom into Duo's head when he was most vulverable and impressionable, as such a thoroughly injured person.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I think he's learned his lesson," Lili said haughtily, grinning, "After they give you the black and blue treatment so many times you're supposed to give up or get stronger. And since when we get stronger-"

"They get stronger too!" Xiaoyu finished. "It's not fair!"

"If you think so then join them, and don't forget to stay 'round for the ultimate ass-kicking you're going to receive when all this is over."

"No, no, no."

Trowa said guiltily, "We should tell them to stop."

"It'll be their own fault if they get caught," Julia whispered, patting Trowa nonoffensively on the thigh. "And when that happens you shouldn't blame yourself for it, alright?"

"Alright."

Eventually it was time for dinner and, much to the chagrin of the belligerents, they were escorted into the enormous dining hall- everywhere in the house was huge. It was rumored that Iason's was even bigger than some of the other Order members, all because Jupiter favored Iason immensely, even when he refused to give up Riki. Inside the dining room, a long white wooden table decorated with white lace tablecloth and shining silverware awaited them, and they sat similarly as that they did in the lounge- people who were planning to escape on one side, and nonbelligerents on the other side. Unfortunately for the latter gang, Jinpachi sat on their side, smiling hugely with evil little eyes squinting at every one of them, and when he spoke, everyone at the table could hear him.

"Now, the food won't come for awhile. Iason's servants are sort of slow, but what I want to talk about is what you are talking about," he said vaguely, one elbow on the table and the rest of his body hunched forward assertively. His gigantic mustache twitched as he talked. "Now, I'm supposed to report when you little ungrateful bitches start talking about that thing you're talking about, and you're supposed to be beat down to a bloody mess so you would stop talking about what you're talking about."

Some of them turned green at this news, but neither Milliardo or Duo seemed deterred in any way.

"You do realize that if you weren't the little pets you are, Umbrella woulda' had you all food for their experiments? You do realize that if you weren't pets, you would have been food for any supernatural that wanted a bite of ya'? And _plus_, most of you were in bad environments anyway and were practically saved coming here to the Underground- like Mr. Peacecraft here, who isn't listening to damn word I say."

"I've heard the speech before, Jinpachi."

"That's the sort of attitude that should get you beat, but I know Treize, he's probably fucking you more than giving the discipline you deserve."

Milliardo didn't say anything and instead made Jinpachi more frustrated by checking his nails unintrestedly.

"BECAUSE OF THAT," Jinpachi roared, raising to his full height, "None of you will get _any_ dinner and everyone's going to get _golden _manacles AND I'm going to tell that you're all planning on escaping! If I could beat you, I would throttle each and every last one of you. Baek, you all! Get the manacles!"

"Oh, fuck you!" Riki shouted. Jinpachi very nearly launched himself over the table before collecting himself. The old man just laughed at Riki.

Baek and the other guards came back with golden manacles, clamping them on the wrists and ankles on every slave at the table. Trowa could hardly move in them, they were so damn heavy.

"What are these?" he asked the people around him, trying to lift his arms and finding that it was nearly impossible to do that.

A bronze boy near his age spoke, "These golden manacles are enhanced to be heavy enough for the user not to escape, or move very much for that matter."

"Excuse me, what's your name?"

"Forrest Law. I'm one of the cooks at the Mishima house. Pleased to meet you."

Trowa said likewise and got up as they were escorted back to the big room without dinner. Then they were placed in specific places in a circle, most of them huffing and puffing because of the structured manacles. Trowa just so happened to be seated in between Forrest Law and Milliardo, who pouted and managed to look worried at the same time.

Of course, he was worried what Treize and Wufei were going to do about him still considering escaping. Gods, he couldn't imagine another punishment session- he wouldn't mind the sex afterwards, though. If Duo hadn't tried to persuade him otherwise, he would've thought no more about the freedom thing if he could keep having crazy sex like that everyday. It was a shallow thought compared to freedom, but he never was one with many priorities. Plus, he had nothing outside the slave business, except the Order, and no one wanted to be their pet- a fucking drone for years, no _sex. _He could hardly stand to think on it!

Duo was on the other side of the circle next to Kunimitsu and Hwoarang, and was thinking along the same lines. Heero seemed seriously hurt that he wanted to leave. And the fabulous sex was more than Duo deserved, he knew that for damn sure. But he didn't want anything like the hot coal torture to ever happen to him again. He never wanted to be tortured again, and Heero didn't seem to promise that. Maybe, Duo thought suddenly, if he simply asked for Heero to go easy on him, as that just because he had the strength of some unknown beast didn't mean Heero had free reign to do whatever the hell he wanted. That was better than planning on leaving on a given morning.

Baek then wheeled in a thirty-inch flat screen television set, equipped with large speakers separate from the TV. Everyone was allowed to sit in rows according to their height- which wasn't much of an assignment since they were all around the same age. Baek told them that Master Jun Kazama was filming the entire mission, and warned them that some of the masters might not survive. There was unexpected trouble- meaning it was a trap from the beginning and Umbrella reinforces had arrived to capture the masters. Baek turned on the television and immediately gunfire assaulted their senses.

"Jun, they can see now," Baek told his radio, and the camera turned up and around to view a pretty young woman with pale skin and jet black hair.

"Hi, guys. Hwoarang, Jin, you better not be fighting too much. Azuma, please don't hurt anyone. Riki- your master says that you must eat all your dinner before you can have a drink or a smoke. Milliardo- Treize says he has a present for you when he gets back, and all your masters says not to worry about them." Jun took a breather, smiling. "Several of your masters have been injured, but healed already, and they're still fighting. I'm behind enemy lines right now, but... in... a few moments..." - The background on the camera panned darkness for just a moment- "There, oh! There's Treize! Treize, how are you doing?!"

A giant Nemesis, equipped with a broadsword directly attached to his wrist in a sickening matter, was pushing its weapon against Treize's steel shotgun.

Treize gruffed out, "Fine, thanks for asking- Look out behind you!"

Without even turning around, which they knew because the camera strayed slightly to the left of Treize, Jun dodged the dogs coming in from behind who. The camera went crazy as she attacked with her unique fighting style, finishing the dogs with gut-wrenching neck breaks. When she got the camera back to Treize, the former Nemesis was dead and another, with a gun, was fighting with Treize before deftly being wiped out with the vampire's shotgun. Behind him there were several other masters Jun zoomed in on, some of which waved cheerily, though they were dodging gunfire and the like.

The room was in a uproar over the masters' condition. It didn't seem that they would be leaving the Mink mansion anytime soon, not with how the masters were battling, especially not with Umbrella's technology. For example, some of the Nemesises were equipped with high-powered laser guns, which the Underground masters tried to evade as quickly as possible. Some, like Treize, weren't quick enough and had whole legs and arms removed temporarily, before healers came to save them. Fortunately, none of them were being captured. Periodically, one force would take breaks while another jumped into the fight. This was where Jun made her stop and filmed for the rest of the night. Soon, Baek and the other guards brought in blankets for them to share. They fell into restless sleep with the battle ranging on.

Three hours passed.

"Get up! Everyone get the fuck up! Get up, you lazy bitches!" Jinpachi was yelling, kicking those nearest him.

"What's going on?" mumbled Milliardo drowsily, rolling over another person to get away from Jinpachi's feet- In other words, Trowa was then kicked the wind out of. Their manacles fell off and many of the slaves jumped up.

"They need back-up-"

"The others were killed?!"

"Surprised you even asked," Jinpachi said harshly. "But no, no one's been killed, but Umbrella gots even more reinforcements and they need ya'll to help them retreat!"

"WE are fighting those things?" came what sounded like Christie shouting.

"Yes, now get on the bus!"

The huge- nothing like Trowa has ever seen- double-decker bus was quickly filled, the slaves aboard excited and afraid at the same time. Yui and Juthian were having panic attacks, not really being fighters, and others were promising to protect them. Some of them were stretching and ghost fighting to warm up, like Duo, Riki, and nearly all of the Mishima house.

"Where's Trowa?" Jinpachi asked, and the boy, after being pointed out by several of the girls, stood up. "You master says don't ever do straight attacks, or else you might harm some of us. Try aerial downwards attacks. You must have some magic, boy."

"You're a sorcerer?" Christie exclaimed. "If you can't do straight attacks, you must have the power to blast a whole block ahead of you! Do you know how to do aerial attacks?"

"I don't.. really know what that means."

"Attack from the air!" Xiaoyu stated, jumping up to demonstrate. "Once you're as high as you can be, you do your best to beat the crap out of them while they watch you fly in the air."

Trowa was nervous about that. He hadn't had any real physical activity since he had been captured- his gymnastics and basketball of the past might have worn down by now. It didn't matter now- but when he went up against the Nemesises and whatever reinforcments Umbrella had. Ten minutes later they could hear gunfire, a short time after that they could see the edges of the battle. They unloaded themselves and were escorted to separate stations- the fight was circular in an empty courtyard surrounded by abandoned buildings, with the masters closed in from the middle- of course- and one could easily see how the healers were fighting, delaying in precious time to help the quickly wounded.

"All right, stations. We'll let them go one at a time and see how they do- Milliardo just had a vision! He says that everyone from station six to station nine should go first, everyone else, watch your backs. More of the enemy is coming from those ways- everyone come around to station six to nine areas. Station six to nine- Go!" Jinpachi ordered over the radio.

And the slaves poured out, attacking many of the monsters from behind and receiving guns from the hideout stations they were in. Some of them refused such weaponry, like Jin and Asuka, who battled swiftly and with great power, bringing the Nemesises down in matters of seconds. The Mishima clan that came out periodically combined their attacks, kicking on opponent in the air to let another do an easy aerial attack.

The reinforcements came in quickly, but not without a lot of noise, they were shot down- as the masters got the same message as the slaves about Milliardo's vision.

When Trowa ran out onto the field, his blood roaring in his ears, one Nemesis saw him- then every single Umbrella creature turned towards him. This wasn't no trick of paranoia- then all of them dashed towards him. When Duo and Juthian came out, the creatures sectioned off for each, and some of them even went into the buildings. Trowa had a case of fright as one faceless dog barked at him but made no move to attack. Several of the Nemesis creatures, and many zombies, were heading his way, decaying, grasping hands greedily extended for him.

Quatre flew in front of him, jumping clear over one of the monsters, and began shooting with his UZI, the power of it blasting away their brains.

"Big mistake bringing you here. Are you alright?" Quatre asked, looked infinitely more tired than Trowa had ever seen him. His gentle looking face creased into a smile of sorts.

"I'm fine. But what about you? You seem ready to-"

"Pass out? Sure enough, I can take a nap. But it seems this is going to be an all-nighter. They might even be aiming for sunrise. If that happens, and I turn to dust, you run as far as you can. If they catch you or any of the others they're looking for, the Underground is done for. You get me?"

"Yes, sir," Trowa said solemnly, the conversation heading in a direction Trowa didn't care to tread, and was, quite frankly, very much afraid to tread.

"But I'm sure everything's going to be alright. When Leon and his band comes with the better weapons, we'll be ready to leave, so just stay close to me."

Then Quatre began shooting again, splattering guts and blood all over the cement. Some of the spider creatures spit small bits of acid that they had to evade. At one point, when Trowa told Quatre about him doing aerial attacks to kill, Quatre showed him how to jump from his hunches high into the air, nearly three meeters. Trowa couldn't believe that he'll be able to do such a feat, only to do it and jump nearly twice as high, shouting, "_Cryo- Pyro," _and several other spells he's learned over the past week or so, obliterating monsters by the dozens, and saving quite a few of his comrads. Quatre then pulled him to the horrible Nemesises with the laser guns, their aim becoming better and better by the hour. They immediately stopped shooting to try and capture Trowa, but he simply slid between their large, spread open legs and sent blasts of different sorts of energy below, splintering some of the monsters in half.

The others were doing just as well. Duo had the agility to dodge bullets as well as any other supernatural twice his age. His attacks sent chunks of flesh flying off monsters in an instant. He _let_ some of them grab him, just so he can break free, at the same time breaking the monster. Grabbing random weapons, like discarded empty guns, nothing was like a blow from a seemingly useless weapon from him, for it sent heads flying.

Milliardo, with only a sword, spun and raced between monsters. When he finished running, monsters fell to pieces in his wake, and his pale skin and blonde hair not marred by a drop of blood. The Seer was as fast as lightning, zooming to places his allies needed him most.

Someone soon told them to rest, and they sat underneath a canopy for a flower shop, catching their breath.

"Wouldn't it be better to do the symbol thing, Trowa?" Duo asked.

In all honesty, the boy had forgotten about it, having focused on spells for so long. But then he thought twice.

"I won't be able to tell the difference between the monsters and the supernaturals fast enough."

"Oh."

"I had forgotten the good battle," Milliardo said dreamily, eager to get back in the fight. "And I forgot how Treize looks when fighting, and Wufei's not half bad either. Isn't this exciting?"

"I'd rather be having sex," Duo joked. Trowa nodded in agreement smiling.

"There's always that."

And then they were back fighting, and it wasn't long before _their_ reinforcements arrived, Leon and them, with rocket lauchers and the like that nearly wiped out all incoming opposing forces. Rejuvenated, Trowa fought like he never did before, using his symbols when he was absolutely sure- but there was no need to worry on that. All of the monsters' symbols were deteriorating at a rapid pace, so it wasn't that much to tell the difference.

As soon as they won, whooping and hollering and all that, they went back to Iason's and threw the biggest party Trowa's ever been to without being afraid. They put the video feed Jun and some others had prepared on an even larger screen, a movie-like screen that covered one lobby wall. While the slaves and servants and lower masters passed out refreshments coming in by the figurative tons, everyone was in good spirits.

"Here's everyone's favorite parts," Omaki declared, and nearly every head turned to the screen.

And when the scene played out before them, Iason said, "Treize, you scared the hell out of me. I thought you had lost your mind."

What happened was that simultaneously, Duo, Trowa, Milliardo, Riki, and Christie all were circled by opponents, each assissted by a master. Treize suddenly began jumping in the fray, snatching the masters away so that the pets could battle alone. Michelle, the woman behind this camera, yelled, "What the hell! You trying to kill them?"

"Let's see what they can do by themselves! Then maybe we can go fight somewhere else. We're too concentrated in one area to do any good."

"He's right," Heero said, but an edgy sort of worry clawed through his voice, and his fists were balled up.

Iason disagreed. "Riki could die in this little experiment! I'm going back in." But he was held back by the others, an anguished look coming over his features.

Riki then proved that maybe Iason was just in his way, climbing on spiders' backs and crushing their heads in, letting the brown glue of their blood spread over his fists, letting a fiery howl come from his throat, just like in the movies. Trowa, feeling now that gymnastics and basketball training hadn't left at all, but rather had gotten stronger since he's arrived in the supernatural world, could lift, cartwheel and flip any which way he wanted to, getting just the right angle to blast zombies to dust. Christie used her strong legs to fling the Nemesises this was and that, staying on her hands most of the time, her breasts bobbing with every move she made. Duo caught these monsters, literally punching or kicking their brains out, hair flying out of its braid- which made the crowd roar because of its red, black, blonde, and brown colors. Milliardo sidestepped this way, then that way, and came back inexplicably fast to where he originated, except their were an array of nonmoving corpses lined on the ground that weren't there before. In their own special ways, they overcame the odds that were steadfastly against them. The masters left without any worries. When Michelle began tellling the others the news, more masters and pets separated, evenly distributing the force, making it even easier to defeat the Umbrella cronies.

The party lasted but two hours, for dawn descended and most of the masters fell asleep. Milliardo, wishing for some peace and quiet, went outside, exhausted, watching the sunrise. He could see behind Sin City's walls, a clean spot between zombie territory and the way back to the city Umbrella had already taken over. He could just walk right through that gate and leave everything behind, but he merely smiled at the beautiful sunrays shining on his skin, and then he walked back inside, and fell asleep between Treize and Wufei's chests.


	19. The Finishing Touch

**AN: **I will be very, very, very, honest, since this is the last chapter. But this story sort of died on me. Like everything else. You may not believe me, but I don't think I'm that great of a writer because things just sort of... die out... I mean, this was not how it was supposed to end, and what was in between, there was so much more to it than this! I think maybe I took some things too fast, and some things too slow. I don't know.. But thank you to all of you that had stayed with me to the very, very end (this story started last year!) and reviewed for faithfully. I'm sorry you didn't get more.

But I am thinking...Of another one.. I have recently rewritten a story and the newer one (it is actually totally different) has come better to me... Maybe.. I can write another sort of Arcadia.. The ideas are coming to me... But.. I'll take it easy for now. But now that I think about it.. It's starting to make sense what I did wrong and what I can do better. Now...I'm feeling really happy...Just look out for another story, similar to this but... different... :D

**nalamacleod: **I feels so sorry! You deserved more! I think this chapter answers your questions, though it sucks.

**pinball62: I'm sorry about your month.. and for you to have to wait a month. **I feel really bad... Thank you for your words though... I'm.. I'm going to work harder at this new piece...So I can make reviewers like you proud...

The Finishing Touch

Duo realized, when he awoke to a start in Heero's bed, that he hadn't seen the sun for a very, very long time. His life was now wound around night, and nightmares, and night creatures, and night people. He could now only focus on a single thing, and that was making the night things happy. It wasn't like he missed his old life, now that it was utterly and completely destroyed, and proved to be a downward spiral to nothingness anyway, but still, he couldn't quite grasp the night things and its changes so readily.

Like, not seeing the sun.

His body shivered, and it was because Heero wasn't there. Duo wasn't at all sure what Heero's blood did; however, he knew that his body was still paying the effects. A burning lust filled him with a single thought of the stoic vampire, which was just a simplified version of him, a very powerful and necessary simplified version. Without it, Duo would become crazy knowing he was the slave of a centuries-old demon.

Duo attempted to sit up, only to be stopped by a collar around his neck, chained to the headboard. Possessed by a sudden anger, he pulled and tugged at the damnable leash until his emotionally and battle-weary body broke down into exhaustion, though he had slept a good part of the night. The moon was past the window, probably in the middle of the sky or further away, meaning it was past midnight, and he would not be going to sleep again.

Resting, memories of the night before plagued him. The mind-numbing battle, where he killed heaven knew what sort of creatures and fought like he had freaking black belt, and Heero testing him out on his own as if he trained him like an animal, he remembered it all too clearly, though he really wanted to push it out of his mind. The creatures looked too human and he was too close to death to celebrate the victory they had. He was uncharaceristically quiet during the whole dinner party, still a bit void from feeling, and his quietness helped him see how snugly Trowa fitted with Quatre, as if he needed the mixed breed to stay grounded in this crazy night world. And Milliardo, always climbing on either of his masters' lap and kissing and caressing, Duo found it disgusting as his mind settled on the thoughts. How animated he was to leave the masters had turned into wanton submissiveness that disturbed Duo to no end. Even Riki, so hot-headed and brash when it came to Iason, slept soundly and peacefully in his master's chest that night.

He _did_ want his old life back, only if he didn't know what he knew now. He thought it better to die in the ensuing Umbrella raid than stay a slave to Underground society. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Still thinking of leaving." It was a statement, not a question. And Duo didn't answer, didn't flinch when Heero sat on the bed next to him, didn't cower when the vampire-and-something-else lied down and wrapped his arms around him. But he stilled when Heero's hand went around his throat, in that same gesture he had when they first met, back at the store- that meeting seemed like years ago now. The vampire rubbed his thumb in that same spot, where just below would be his artery or some other such thing Duo knew was there but wasn't that interesting in memorizing.

His throat suddenly constricted. No, that couldn't possibly be right. Heero was _choking _him. Again. Again? Was it again? Duo was too far gone into panic to remember. But Heero wouldn't kill him. What would be the use of that? That will leave him without a slave. And he seemed to be a keeper, what with his mysterious powers and all. It was just to scare him.

That was what Duo thought until bright sparkling lights started to cloud his vision, though they were surprisingly pretty.

"Would you rather die than become my slave? It is not just because of this society that you are to become one, but my own desires. I want you to submit to me." Atypical to his normal tone, this voice was laced with anger and need, the hardness between his legs nudged Duo at the small of his back.

Like he hadn't gotten the memo! Duo had known that Heero took some sick perverted pleasure in him eventually submitting to him, and that's what was scaring Duo in the first place. Losing all control to a supernatural being he didn't even believe existed before he started choking him, who will willingly submit to that? What's more, who would submit to someone who was bent on hurting him all the time?

Of course, Duo was too afraid to say this, but the sentiment was there, and hot tears ran down his cheeks.

"I don't want to die."

"Hn." Heero released his neck.

"And... I don't like being hurt all the time."

"I won't let anyone else hurt you."

"I meant you," Duo answered, annoyed, thinking that was obvoius.

He listened to silence until Heero answered, "Quatre's method is most effective."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Usually, Treize's way would be to...more or less spoil a slave. Quatre would be strict. And Wufei is a combination of the two. Quatre's way is the best."

Duo rolled over, eying Heero skeptically with glassy eyes. "In what way?"

"Other than you, a slave is always more respectful after I beat them."

"There's a difference between respect and fear."

Heero's face had the irritating ability to become an emotionless mask, and that's what it did now.

In a monotonous voice, he asked, "How would you like to be treated?"

"I'm a slave, so it doesn't matter."

"In this instance, it does. I like you, Duo." Heero averted his gaze, and Duo could have sworn that he was blushing. Then his eyes came back full force.

"Well, to be honest, I... don't really know you. Maybe we can talk a bit more about each other."

"And have sex."

"Hell, I'm good with that, as long as it's not too rough or anything."

"Fine."

Duo honestly felt as if a load had been taken off his shoulders. It was a liberating feeling. They didn't get to talking to each other, or having sex, right away, and instead joined the others in the living room, where Treize was having a heated conversation with Iason Mink. He let out a humorless laugh when he hung up.

"What is it?" Heero asked, Duo sitting in his lap, much like how Quatre was with Trowa, but Milliardo was leaning into Treize's side, with Wufei on the other.

Treize let his fingers run through Milliardo's hair before answering. "The Order has disbanded."

Varying states of shock struck the faces of the other masters.

"But Umbrella has just betrayed the Underground. How can they break up in a time like this?" Wufei demanded.

"Apparently, one of the Order members was a spy for Umbrella, they just don't know who."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Of course."

The masters sat around with grim expressions, but it seemed Milliardo was thinking differently.

"So...No more missions?"

And it all clicked in their heads.

"And... We're, like, free?"

And that clicked in their heads as well.

So, just when Trowa and Duo were getting used to their lives in the Underground, they were essentially free from the laws that binded them.


	20. Tiny Prologue

**Arcadia 2 a.k.a. Heart Of Darkness**

Do you really want a sequel?

**Tiny Prologue **

Duo and Trowa couldn't understand why they thought their lives had significantly changed since the Order disbanded. Maybe their masters' lives had changed, but did the whole political world of the supernaturals affect them? In the long run, maybe, but a few minutes after the excitement shattered the world of their superiors, they could only feel it. Other than that, they were just the same as before. They had hooked on Milliardo's first words with a heavy anticipation at first, but not even the Seer seemed all that preoccupied about the fact that he had no laws or even traditions to bind him to Treize or Wufei. The masters soon left to an impromptu gathering of whatever was left of their section of the Order. As a precaution still, they bound their slaves in gold manacles. Riki had growled irritably, only to be given a warning glance from his master, Iason Mink.

However, it was such an important meeting that anybody that was not a slave could go. That had Jinpachi and the other members of the Mishima family following Heihachi to the meeting. Sure, the slaves could go as well- again, there was nothing to bind them- but no one had just yet surpassed the level of gold manacles (and even then, his or her master would power to manacles to the red level).

It was when they were left alone in confusion and high spirits (if such emotions could be felt at the same time) that Milliardo explained the true situation and what it meant. The others slowly made a circle around him, burdened with the manacles to a ridiculous extent.

Milliardo watched the eyes of his age-old friends from the Mishima and Mink families, then to his own of the Kushrenada family, smiling faintly.

"All of you realize that not a single one of your masters is going to set you free, right?

And so the two friends, Duo and Trowa, were dropped back down to reality in a matter of minutes, knowing acutely that their adventures were not over yet.


	21. Arcadia 2: Heart Of Darkness

**AN: **Okay, so I was looking at my stats, right? Because I write for those people who make those cool-ass stats, you know? I noticed that behind (or even just in before) my latest updated fics, Arcadia was there. This meant that people really loved Arcadia, or still do. So I prompted a sequel with a prologue. 12, 000 HITS. The prologue was, what, at most 300 words? So yea, I started this sequel.

**This is no joke people. I write for reviews. You don't review… I don't write. YOU DON'T REVIEW=I DON'T WRITE. That's all I ask, what you like and what you didn't like. It's not that hard. Stop the group loafing. (psychological term meaning that if you're in a group, you get lazy with doing things someone wants you to do. I.E. You're a group of readers letting several people do all the reviewing) **

**Summary: **This is a Gundam Wing AU Crossover. This is mainly a crossover with Harry Potter, Gundam 00, and Ai no Kusabi (actually, Kira Takeunochi's Taming Riki, but that's a weird story). This is a sequel to the mainly Gundam Wing fanfic Arcadia.

Trowa and Duo, still new to the supernatural world as pets for low-class demons, find themselves in the hottest part of Louisiana. They are then caught in a large-scale plot for the supernatural half of the world to take over the human half. In between all this, they find new friends, new enemies, and love in unlikely places: from the very (evil, sick, sadistic) beings that brought them to this world in the first place. Not quickly, they must overcome the Heart of Darkness in everyone they meet, including themselves. In the end, they will find their own Arcadia.

**Warnings: **Not for the weak-hearted. At all. Read Arcadia for explanation. Or the end of Deathly Hallows.

**Disclaimer: **I got the title Heart of Darkness from (you guessed it) novelist Joseph Conrad. I was intrigued by his book, and realized that the dark side of everyone (including you) enjoy the bad guys, or the good guys that do bad things. It's just our nature. This fic expands on this idea.

I own none of the anime from which the characters came. They belong to their respective owners. I get no money, don't want it, just reviews. **THERE ARE SPOILERS. **Besides the anime and book I listed above, I do wish to incorporate other newer anime like Bleach and Naruto, and have already have decided on Death Note. If you haven't noticed, Arcadia listed anime of old: Heart of Darkness has the newer anime I have looked into.

**Read, Enjoy, and Review**

Power Sickness

Trowa stared intently at his golden manacles. They were heavy, yes, but that was not the direct reason why he stared so. Besides this direct reason, he was trying to figure the incomprehensible mess of shapes the bindings were made of. To see what he was trying to do, one would have to imagine a paper plate (which is usually made of plastic, anyways) as an object made of several zillion sphere shapes with a thick viscosity oozing against each other. Still, it is an easy thing to take apart. Next, one would imagine a diamond, also made of spheres, except these spheres are enclosed in rectangular prisms, and these rectangular prisms are held tightly in triangular prisms somehow directly attached to surrounding _spheres_ in their own rectangular-triangle prism worlds. The object was to, if you had the ability to see these things and the power to move them, separate each of the shapes following a set a rules. The plate usually had little rules (one would be that the spheres cannot separate through another sphere), but the diamond, damnable little cramp it was, had harder rules: the rectangular prisms were largely immovable in shape and space, while the spheres could become smaller or swell to the size of the rectangle but couldn't move within their space, and the triangular prisms could move, but could not decrease or increase in size. So if Trowa, say, would want to dismantle a diamond completely (he never would again) he would have to decrease the size of the spheres, move the triangular prisms on their axes to disconnect from the spheres without disturbing the rectangles, and wait until these shapes 'die' and fall off from disuse. Unfortunately, the attraction of the shapes to their original forms was extraordinarily strong, like sunflowers to light, and they would eventually turn back to their bonds. So Trowa couldn't do all these shapes at the same time and was forced to look upon one small group in the face of a million others and concentrate only on them, forcing itty bitty crumbs off diamonds at one time until the entire things were dismantled to dust.

Now multiply the complexity of this process by a thousand and that would be the manacles.

Okay, as aforementioned, Trowa didn't do this because he was terribly fascinated by the work, after several crumbs it gets tedious, when you're finally done because a master whipped you to the finish line, you finally know the true meaning of watching paint dry, which is actually a fun experience for Trowa.

He was digressing. He was digressing with that horrible voice in his head. He was digressing from its indignant crying since Milliardo had his vision and told the rest of them what was going to happen in the near future. Actually, it was crying before that, when Milliardo made his declaration that none of them would be freed, Order or no Order. It may have been crying when they were gathered to Iason's house , before Milliardo even had his dream.

"All of you realize that not a single one of your masters is going to set you free, right?"

No, he didn't realize that. He wasn't going to anyway, if he had to tell the truth, like the voice in his head was doing. He was going to stare down the gold (which wasn't like any gold _he's_ ever seen- it wasn't gold) until reality started to make sense, or he faced reality, whatever came first.

Duo had obviously faced reality; it just hadn't started to make sense yet. He had Milliardo repeat himself entirely.

Milliardo was over a hundred years old, Trowa remembered, with only sixteen years of a break in memory, the other years taken up with being a slave to whatever Order held him at the moment. A toy mercenary, he called himself once.

The blonde patiently explained again to the group, which had grown despondent and dull as the afternoon of their absent masters wore on. "It seems that Dekim was the traitor with our affiliated Umbrella members, and now there are two groups. Dekim's group- which is only Jupiter, Voldemort, and Dekim himself- and Mishima, Naruku, Nakago, et cetera. The traitor group has been banished, and those in that group will be going to Louisiana,"- Duo's home state from long ago- "while the rest of you stay here and rule over the zombie-infested land."

"That was a lot less words than before," Forrest Law of the Mishima Family observed aloud.

"Yea, I skipped the unimportant parts this time."

Christie added, "Like the part about us never being set free because… What?"

"Because you still have an Order, and we're going to join the Southern Order. So, technically, no Orders have disbanded and we still have slave rules to follow."

"So,"-Duo faced crumpled sadly-"We can't go back?"

This unconsciously broke Trowa away from his digressing. "Go back to what?"

"To…To…To…to…" Duo couldn't find the words. They didn't exist.

"There's nothing to go back to."

"At least we would have been free," Riki commented, his wolf ears flickering angrily. He stood against the wall, brooding.

Milliardo muttered back, "Freely lost."

"You don't care! You don't care a fiddly fuck!"

"I tend not to worry about things I can't control. Don't fret, I used to be like you, so it's not like I don't understand where you come from."

"You don't understand. If you did, you would be mad."

"Since when do people have to feel the same about something in order to understand it? How can I _not_ understand it?"

Riki folded into the floor, balling up and covering his ears in defiance. "Shut up," he said.

Milliardo, smiling, began to drag his heavy chains to get to Riki- holy shit, they were heavy- and nearly broke his arms bringing his them around him. He had to take a breather for the exertion. Poor Riki had to bear the weight of his own manacles and Milliardo's and eventually had to unfold himself. He noticed the sultry smell of the blonde's hair. It was fresh but husky, and biting scent. He'll do him in a minute if anyone even hinted at it.

"Get off me! You smell funny, and you're heavy."

"Stop moping and I'll be happy to get off on you." Riki smelled surprisingly masculine, deep and throttling, an almost edible charisma oozing from him.

"What?"

"Excuse me, slip of the tongue. Get off of you, I meant."

"Sure you did." But Riki couldn't help smiling, or feeling a little flattered.

At that gesture, Milliardo shuffled to the other side to collapse on a pillow. "We should start saying our goodbyes to our good friends of the Mishima Family. Bye guys."

"Are we really going to be separated?" Christie whispered. "We just met."

"We were going to have fun!" shouted Xiaoyu.

"Well, the Traitorous Three and Mishima never agreed much on anything, anyway. Mishima is old-fashioned. Though it makes me wonder what Voldemort has under his sleeve."

"That is strange," Forest muttered. "I heard that Jupiter said that in the dictionary, Voldemort is the definition of medieval."

Riki tried hard to suppress a snicker.

"I would try and hug," Hwoarang laughed, "but these things are too heavy."

"Let's just say good-bye, then; we have little time." Milliardo began naming off everyone quickly. A bit slowly, everyone else in the Mishima Coven began saying their good-byes to the Mink Coven and the Kushrenada Family. Trowa felt like he was graduating, and instead of throwing hats, they would be taking off chains, and that is only for a moment.

Not long after the last goodbyes tapered off did the latter groups' master came charging into Iason's house. The door wasn't so much opened as it was knocked off it hinges, crashing against the wall and floor into splinters sliding around. This shocked so many of them that they didn't realize that all the masters there were working together- Iason and Raoul shouting orders to each other as well as Treize and Dorothy. The formidable woman had her slave, Relena, not cuffed, help her free Duo and the other pets that weren't from the Mishima Coven. Dorothy herself took the manacles off of Trowa, who was so surprised he merely sat there staring.

"What's going-" he began, feebly, only for Dorothy to snatch him up and lift him to her back. In mere seconds, he was shoved inside a car. A few more and he watched Treize shove a helmet on Milliardo's wild hair; Milliardo threw off the headgear with a scowl. He promptly fixed his face, and the protection, at Treize's no-nonsense stare. Duo was shoved in next to him by a woman who he had yet to meet, an auburn beauty wearing glasses. Her hair was in those Princess Leia bunches that seemed to work for her, and a uniform, tight, shaped her form. One of the prettiest women Trowa had ever seen.

"Wow… She was hot," expressed Duo with no cheer. "What the hell is going on?"

They sat in the idle car watching the scenes unfold. The other pets- Riki, Juthian, Relena, another woman Trowa's never met, all of them- were now being hustled into vehicles. Soon, the scariest man Trowa has ever seen came flying over the house. He was bald, with slits for nostrils, or a nose for that matter, and a tight, lipless mouth; and he had white leather for skin! Somehow, something deep inside made Trowa want to sink lower in his seat so that the reptile man couldn't see him. Duo did the same. They watched the reptile man and Dekim Barton argue heatedly, Jupiter _zapped_ into the fray and seemed to start screaming immediately.

The Prefects of the families- a woman almost as scary as the reptile man, Dorothy, and Iason- watched solemnly, but they didn't interfere, as if it wasn't their place to do so. After the Order members continued their argument for a time, the Prefects waved the other Families off.

Treize soon jumped in front of Milliardo on the motorcycle, Wufei on the high seat behind him. They were speeding off before Heero and Quatre entered the car, with Heero driving, putting it into gear, and zooming off after them.

Duo and Trowa's heads were whiplashed backward then forward as the car abruptly went even pace.

Now what made their hearts skip several beats was the appearance of definitely dangerous persons. Many fine young men and women, armed to the teeth with strange weapons and wearing even stranger clothes attacked them from above the buildings; the not-so-attractive souls were similar to the rugged creatures they saw street fighting some days before. With their pretty gadgets, they could inflict some cool damage as well.

And they tried, the whole lot of them. Quatre and Heero, though his eyes had to concentrate on the road as well, had to fight them off with low-powered guns. However, it was obvious that they were not aiming to kill. Without an ounce of explanation, they gave weapons to Duo and Trowa as well. The two, watching each other wearily as their situation continued to spiral tirelessly out of control, began firing.

Quatre had not ordered him to use magic, so Trowa didn't. The car jumped into high gear when a fresh band of pursuers appeared behind them. They seemed like more ill-willed strangers until Christie of the Mishima Coven climbed atop the nearest van.

Quickly, Heero told them, "They are now our enemies." He caught their eyes in the rearview mirror. "If they try too hard, don't hold back."

On cue, Christie hunched on the van before launching with eerily precise aim on the trunk of their car, landing softly so as not to disturb her balance. Her pained expression shocked Trowa more than anything else, then Wufei's bullets, then the answering bullets of Jun Kazama on her own motorcycle. With him distracted, Christie easily kicked off the top of the car, earning on a few large gashes on her voluptuous leg for her trouble. She kicked Duo's gun away in the next instant, unsmiling as she was in the battle just the day before, the battle in which they were all working together to win.

That past was just a puff a smoke. And so was his little high school career of the time before. Trowa was so distraught by this fact that he did nothing when Christie rained down palmed blows on Duo's disadvantaged form- he couldn't reach her face to hit her; otherwise he would have to try to break her arms or play dirty with her large breasts to get in a hit.

One slap spurted blood from Duo's nose, and the sight of red on that pale face knocked Trowa out of his reverie. In instinct, pure gut, complete Id, he shot her. The bullet went through her neck. She grabbed her wound with both hands, brown eyes completely wide and disbelieving. Trowa gave her the same look, with just as pale a face.

"What the hell?" Quatre yelled, just taking in the scene happening just behind him for he was too much focused on the people in front of them- Nakago's and Naruku's gangs. If Inuyasha or Tamahome decided to come down to fight one on one, they would never get out of the city, and then they would be just as good as dead.

Duo, both taking the opportunity and wanting not for the girl to die on top of him, punched with all his might. Christie flew out of the car, streams of blood followed her wake and covered Duo with a light shower that made him shake with nausea.

Why wasn't this the same as fighting the zombie dogs? Or even the vampire lords in the hide-and-seek? This should feel the same right? An accomplishment… Saving your own skin…

Simple, these people didn't want to fight. Behind them Heihachi was shouting orders left and right, sending the cavalry on motorcycles, and powered weapons shot from the larger, slower cars. They aimed specifically for the bared car. They aimed specifically off on purpose as well; Trowa knew it. He watched with a heart-wrenching feeling Christie fall over the car onto the street. Jun immediately stopped her futile attack on the trio on the motorcycle- two used magic. She got to Christie and immediately began healing her.

Afterwards, Trowa began to concentrate on the faraway symbols of the tires of the van. They were too far away.

"Get us back there," Trowa told Heero, leaning forward so that he could hear.

"You want me to do _what_?" It was such an even tone, one could easily mistake the question as hard to hear instead of incredulous.

"If I can see just a bit better, I can tear their tires apart."

Trowa saw in the rearview mirror Heero's mouth thin to nothingness. He seemed to be prompting the advantages of having them all with blown tires and comparing them to the momentary cons of backing into enemy territory. Speaking of enemy territory, he turned once, and Trowa recognized the street leading to the zombie land. The first entryway was already open. But there were unfriendly people above the sides, they were all girls in some sort of uniform. The one with a bazooka had two large meatball-looking buns on her blond head with pigtails reaching from both.

The pros won out for Heero; he was already swiftly backing up when he told Trowa, "One minute. Then I want you to form a shield as big as you can around all of us. If Voldemort doesn't betray us, we would survive the passageway into zombie territory."

"Who's Voldemort?" asked Duo.

"The scary guy you saw talking to Dekim and Jupiter."

"Then we're doomed," moaned Duo.

Trowa was using his minute to disintegrate the tires to nothingness. They were merely spheres and some other two-dimensional objects, like hooks, constricting their movement, but it was nothing like diamonds. He went easier on the motorcycles, though with his speed he was clumsy on his precision, so he couldn't do much when the bikes spiraled out of control. He hardly noticed the minute was over until Heero shouted his second part to the plan.

Duo was early in mourning. The other side was already open; the ladies atop the gates talking, bemused and trying to shut the ate to no avail. Unfortunately, this also allowed many of the roaming zombies to enter the passageway. In this narrow, sitting-duck area, Trowa created a shield with just the particles in the air, splitting their atoms apart before putting them back together in intricate little shape-symbols even he was amazed to see. The high-adrenaline of the situation must be influencing him beyond his normal capabilities.

Bullets bounced off the makeshift shield. Meatball head's rockets exploded midair. Riki, in a car in front, jerked a thumbs-up sign

No matter how rewarding it was, Trowa couldn't hold it up much longer, and his nose, eyes, and ears blood with the pressure of keeping such an immense structure afloat and strong.

"Let go as soon as we're on the other side!" Quatre shouted, worried. He blasted away incoming zombies, concentrating on the ones around Treize's bike, for Milliardo was useless against the rotting living dead whenever they moved their mouths' too wide.

When Trowa, through a red-lighted atmosphere, saw the last car- of their side- leave the passage, he let go the shield. The force squeezing his skull together reluctantly released his hold, as if hoping he would try so hard once more in the future. He simply fell back, unable to think any further than breathing. There was only a single protest from him when they stopped the car and took him out, still shooting running undead, shouting about some "Portkey" this and "Portkey" that. Then there were so many voices, Trowa was sure he was surfing a delirious crowd at some heavy metal concert. He wanted to pass out before…!

Someone screamed when his vomit hit him or her, cursing colorfully. He was then wrapped in something large and warm. Though his eyes were blind, he was sure it was Quatre. But it was probably something of Treize's he was wrapped in. There was a count-off somewhere out there in the universe and he felt a vicious, dizzying tug at his naval. He blacked out completely.

No noise awoke Trowa. He blinked into dying sunlight. This place was… high-tech. It had the comforts of any regular room, but had the shiny floors and lights and machinery of a hospital room, and just a blindingly white. Where was he?

The air was sort of hot… No! It was unbearably hot! He was steaming. But it was just the end of April, maybe even May, but it shouldn't be this hot… It was never this hot this time of year. Never, never, never. And now the blindingly white was blindingly psychedelic, pulsing and swirling, with condescending smiles of deep colors churning from the deep whorls. He felt the nausea again, leaning over to puke, but nothing came out. When he turned back, a disastrous twister of blackness had formed in the middle of the room, spinning towards him with the obvious intent of disconnecting various limbs. Moments later, it took his legs, and he began to scream.

Several voices rushed in, colorful pallid creatures came with them, getting sucked into the black hole of destruction. He could hear their terrified screams when they were pulled apart. A shining moment of transcending, and he heard, "He's delirious! It must be the heat!"

"We pushed him too hard at that last moment…" That voice was mournful.

"Don't worry; he'll be out of it sooner or later."

"His brain…" The moment flickered. "-Fried?"

"No, no… If it does, we can heal it. He'll be fine."

The shine went out, and he was in blackness once more.

He came to but was afraid to open his eyes. It was still hot, and even the sight behind his eyelids were horrifying.

"It's been a week."

Quatre.

"Don't tell me you're worried." That was Wufei teasing. "You treated him like any other pet. He's no different."

"He really liked having sex with me… Though he was afraid."

"Well, that's understandable… He wasn't a crier like all the others. But that fear… You'll never get through with that fear. But you don't need it."

"I… I'll be nice. Would that be better?"

"Probably. I remember the gentle you Quatre… It was nice."

"Nice." The world flashed brilliantly, and he was comatose once more.

The next time was the final time, he was sure. It was hot, but not scorching like before, and Trowa could actually feel the sweat-soaked sheets on his naked skin, but also, and more importantly, he could feel the cool gentle breeze coming from an open window. The room he remembered to be blinding was now more beige.

Then someone walked in. The calmer ambience went to pieces. What Trowa saw through his magic-enhanced eyes was what he would see if he looked through a mirror with very few differences. And since _he_ wasn't moving, then this wasn't a mirror image and this was either a nightmare or another hallucination. He waited for the nausea.

But his copycat went to his bed, and Trowa saw that his eyes were completely different from his, one gray, the other gold. From them, Trowa saw a multitude of other dissimilarities between his reflection and him- but they were too much the same not to make a connection. Like apes and people, except the two percent genetic difference was now a 0.0002 percent difference.

Wearily, he took out a needle filled with a greenish-yellow fluid, raising the other high in the air as if in surrender, and gave him the shot. Watching carefully, a smile spread across his face.

"You should be able to see me clearly, now." His voice was drastically different, a nasally almost whine, but it was gentle. Trowa liked it.

"Who are you?" Trowa thought for a moment and continued, "What are you?"

The boy bit his lip. He then answered, placing a warm hand on his bare shoulder. "I'm Allelujah Haptism… Your clone."

TBC

_To those reading this from the Arcadia story page, please go to the Crossovers/Gundam Wing-Harry Potter section of the site to continue the story. _

_To those reading from the Crossovers/Harry Potter section, sorry for the excessive use of info you may have no idea about. It is best to read Duo's and Trowa's beginning in Arcadia, under the Fanfiction/Anime-Manga/Gundam Wing section of the site. Though the characters of Gundam 00 are some of the Gundam Wing characters' clones, they aren't the main part of the story. The other half is Voldemort's coven. Not to give too much away, but Voldemort is the one who is behind the whole supernatural-half-takeover-human-half idea. _

_To all reading, review and tell me what you think.  
_


	22. Arcadia 2: A Simple Diversion

**AN**: Okay, I care about reviews, but no more badgering. Sorry about all that crap before. Just to let you know that without reviews, I don't write. After about three chapters of poor reception, I discontinue publishing a story. Someone said I should write for the sake of writing.. I do, but when I publish on the internet… On a fanfiction site no less… I expect someone who has read the story (out of the many who do) to review it. If not, I'll stop the editing efforts, and the time-consuming process of having a plot that makes sense, or at least components besides sex that makes a story interesting, and then I'll just keep the whole story in my head and my journal.

At least, I will warn you two chapters ahead of time if I'm discontinuing anything. Thanks so much for reading! I like the emotionless stats a lot~

**Warnings: **Plotless smex.

A Little Diversion

While Trowa was contemplating insanity to explain the bizarre image of another him outside in the universe, Duo was spending his second straight week in a temporary home- he was told this was Celestial Being's summer home and there were four more weeks of school. It was a three-story building, and Trowa was on the uppermost-leftmost room recuperating from an overload to his senses which had killed his immune system momentarily. Duo had never in his life seen his friend so sick, or anything close to it. They banished him from the room after three days.

He hadn't seen Heero or the other masters for that long either, though they've been back and forth at the house, when he was asleep. Allelujah Haptism, the only other resident besides Milliardo, Trowa and himself, told them that the masters had a lot of work to do before they joined the Celestial Being House to the Terra Family under the Veda Order.

The Southern Order, to explain the extravagant tiers, is nearly four times bigger than the North Order, so the regular Order member in charge of a group of families didn't quite tally up well for leaders. Just recently, one Order member was in charge of seven Families! So in the South, there are several Houses, each headed by a Lord (imagine Treize and his Family); those several Houses are grouped as a Family headed by a Prefect (imagine Dorothy above the other Families): and then there are several Families each headed by an Order member (Dekim).

To understand the convenience of this system, Treize's and Dorothy's Families, now called Houses, are going to be under Veda's Order and allocated evenly between two Families. Treize's House will be under the Terra Family (so now there are three Houses under the Terra Family that Duo knows of) and there are four other Families in this Order: the AEU, the Union, and the Human Reform League, and the A-Laws (this Family holds the Prefect's House, but they don't know who). Dorothy's House will be under the Union. If there weren't such House and Family systems, the two would have made twenty plus families in the Veda order.

Dekim and Jupiter will be co-partners of some members of the Southern Order, sharing the same Families. Dekim and Veda, Jupiter and a man named Voshka Khosi, and Voldemort was by himself because he already had five Families. He wasn't a vampire, but so were some other members of the South. He was a powerful magician from London who had failed in his hostile takeover, underestimating the number of supernatural elements in the natural world beyond what the Wizard World knew, Orders especially. That was years ago, and the story was longer, but Allelujah couldn't tell him anymore beyond that.

This organization of groups didn't concern Duo greatly; as far as he was concerned, he was Heero's slave, and that was all. Still, Allelujah passed the time with these explanations so as to get his mind off of Trowa. When he finished explaining his place in this society, Allelujah began the more interesting topic of how he (himself) was born. More specifically, why a Trowa clone existed in the first place.

He began with Catherine, the dead sister of something thousands years. It was unsure whether Catherine was really Trowa's sister or not, but she had existed for eons as one of the most powerful Daywalkers on earth. Daywalkers are vampires that can miraculously withstand sunlight, and often have unparallel magical abilities. There was no question that Catherine had those abilities, so when she attached herself to a brother named Trowa Barton, the Northern Order jumped on the opportunity to provide their section of Umbrella a piece of experimental material, besides Treize and the other masters they have given years before.

"So Treize and them have clones too?" Duo had asked.

"Yes, my master is Sir Wufei's clone," Allelujah blushed momentarily. "Like me and Trowa, there are some differences."

Ironically, Catherine was killed in a car accident not long afterwards, and there was the mysterious disappearance of Duo and Trowa's true parents- though there are no records for the Order or Umbrella of them ever existing in the first place. Anyway, they were given Familiar faux parents and had numerous samples taken. Luckily, their powers being dormant didn't affect their clones: they could have the powers awaken separately.

So the experiments met with brilliant success, but the Northern Order couldn't trust the clones within their own perimeters. (What if Treize and Alejandro Corner decided to team up?) They, the D-Section Umbrella- Northern Order combination, made a hefty fortune giving the clones to the Southern Order-F-Section Umbrella combo. Still, D-Section had priceless information on the research they took, while F only had the products.

But D was greedy, and Dekim was just as avaricious, and so they planned for more experiments, but the other members only teamed with D for political keeping-the-peace reasons, not to work together with humans to make monsters of their own kinds. In the end, there was a joint project to overtake the Order, which ended in their loss and expulsion. Jupiter went with Dekim because her Prefect Iason didn't work well with any of the other Prefects; in other words, he had no control over them. Plus, Iason and Treize were great friends. The connection ruined her Family. There was no clear reason why Voldemort followed Dekim and Jupiter. The best advantage he gained was his continued partnership with Umbrella. But he hated humans, so that couldn't have been much of an advantage. Then there was the fact that the Northern Order was now estranged from human contact, and the region of the Northern Order is now in complete chaos. If they had television, they would have been able to see the breakdown of society there, and Umbrella's subsequent nuclear attack.

Until all the formalities were done, they were to stay at Celestial Being's summer home.

At the moment, Allelujah had gone out for groceries at Milliardo's request. The blonde's request wasn't actually groceries, but crawfish. Duo couldn't help but agree that crawfish was one of the best foods he has ever tasted. He has had lobster, shrimp and crab and the like, but not crawfishes. And since they came more cheaply here, they asked Allelujah for it every two days they ran out.

Duo could taste them now, especially when he sucked out the torsos. (Milliardo hated the yellow intestines, and Duo loved creeping him out by slurping especially loud.) Those delicious, salty, resinous squishy yummy things! Allelujah claimed that his cooking skills weren't as good as his master's. If seafood ever got any better, Duo would die.

"Drooling over crawfish?"

Duo jumped three feet from the sofa. Milliardo, in his absurdly normal dress of a robe and nothing else, smiled. The house had floor-to-ceiling windows, letting in a jubilating amount of orange sunshine. The sun was setting, and tanned Milliardo considerably.

"Can't you taste it now?" Duo asked, grinning.

"Peel them for me. I hate the juices splashing everywhere when I pull the tails off."

"That's because you try to take off both sides at the same time. Just break off the tail and pull the meat out."

"But the yellow stuff is all over the tail. That's gross."

"How old are you?"

Milliardo narrowed his eyes and left the request alone. He brightened.

"Trowa will do it for me."

Duo only rolled his eyes, and then looked Milliardo over. For the past two weeks, Duo had to shave a little fuzz, but Milliardo has yet to even grow a single chest hair in the month or so he had known him. His hair was hardly out of place, and he had the smell of freshly cut flowers no matter what time of the day or how long ago he had taken a shower, or even after sex, which he seemed to indulge in a bit. Since they were left alone, every day Milliardo spent some of his time masturbating, often calling out either of his master's names. Sometimes, he would ask Duo to join him, but the boy feared the repercussions of such a union.

And now the seductive pet had set his eyes on him while slowly opening his robes, revealing his hairless, flawless skin. Had he ever been whipped, Duo wondered, getting up so as to keep himself from being tempted.

Milliardo pulled him back down and launched himself over his lap. He took advantage of Duo's initial surprise at his strength to pull down the elastic band of the boy's shorts, freeing the rapidly springing erection. With slow, in-shock resistance from Duo, Milliardo succeeded on impaling himself on his organ.

To Duo, one moment he was trying to escape, the next he was fucking a horny Milliardo. Of course, he liked it. He hadn't had sex with himself on top for a long while, masturbated a little over three months ago, so he just couldn't help himself. Though he could just shove Milliardo off like a rag doll, passion overrode his senses, and he lifted Milliardo's muscular hips a bit so that he could grind back in again. Perfection.

"Hmmm… Duo, you're bad. Your master's going to very angry." His voice was shallow, husky, and only managed to make Duo feel more horny than guilty. Rearranging himself, he leaned forward to share a kiss. It was nervous on both sides; Milliardo wasn't altogether confident, but when they increased their tempo, they kissed more deeply, tasting each other, swirling the saliva between them, slurping and sucking and twirling their tongues.

Duo shoved back the robe to grab around more of Milliardo's hips, smooth and pink, bring his chest closer so he could latch his mouth on those nipples, hard and pink, and kiss more easily those lips, swollen and pink. Duo thought Milliardo wouldn't be much different if he was a girl. He was much more sensitive around the nipples than most boys were, as he moaned greatly when he pulled the nubs while sucking on his tongue and harder he had to thrust, groaning widely himself. But the pace couldn't go as quickly as he wanted it, and he lifted Milliardo with a single arm and laid him down on his back on the sofa, a black upholstered piece of furniture that made Milliardo shine in contrast.

"You're… beautiful, Milliardo."

"You say that like you've just noticed!"

"Now that I think about it… I thought Heero was handsome when I first saw him… Well, he hasn't gotten any uglier, so I guess he's still pretty hot."

"Hey, hey, reminiscence when you don't have your hard-on in halfway." Milliardo clenched himself teasingly.

"Ahn… Okay, sorry. Stop before this ends too quickly." Duo continued slowly, pulling out at a leisurely pace while admiring Milliardo's beauty. His hair was only slightly mussed; the tendrils spread around under his arms clenching the side of the sofa. The robe was now fashionably wrinkled, giving him a sexily disheveled appearance, and his pinkness was now a pronounced reddish hue. His spread entrance was completely red, tightening with each push, tightening more with the consequent pull, quickly bringing them both to heaven. It made the tightly wound desire spread loose and enflaming.

And their desire quickly spread out of control. Milliardo raised his hips to receive more stimulation, but instead was pushed down, his legs pressed to his chest. This was a painful but favorite position of his, and he wrapped himself around that sweaty neck as they quickened their pace.

"H-Hey… Duo, faster. This will end anticlimactically if- Fuck!" He couldn't finish. Duo began slamming immediately, crying out similar obscenities, slight burning pleasure on his cock registering shocks of almost-orgasm points.

"Duo, Duo, harder!" Milliardo panted, scratching his nails over the small back, which hardly reached passed his collarbone. The thrusts were harsh on the already rough position, but he liked it a bit rough. Loved it from Duo. A few more stabs at his prostate made the quickie over, as he shot his seed between their stomachs, the blinding lights flashing brilliantly beneath his closed eyelids.

Duo was in the midst of voyeuristically watching Milliardo's passionately expressive face, which changed as his mind became more fogged with pleasure. He imagined his master somewhere in the mix suddenly. "Hee…Heero!" he shouted while coming deep inside Milliardo. He pulled out, still a bit sprung, and fell on the Seer's broad chest.

"I can't believe you just said Heero's name."

"Why?"

"Because you were having sex with _me_, and then you called _his _name." Milliardo tugged his hair a bit angrily.

"It wasn't until the last bit that I was thinking about him."

"That's the best part!"

Duo raised himself a little, glowering. "You better be happy that you managed to seduce me in the first place, you _bad boy_. Now I have to live with the indecision of whether or not to tell Heero."

"Don't! Then I'll get in trouble too!"

Duo ignored him. "Maybe I can phrase myself so that it sounds like it was your fault."

"Remember," Milliardo chided a bit nervously, "you were the one to rearrange to get a better angle."

"You would have sat on me again if I tried to shove you off, now wouldn't you?"

Milliardo, knowing the truth of this, looked away impudently.

"Duo."

Duo's heart jumped a little, and he looked up to see familiar green eyes staring down on his partially revealed form. They were a bit dark around the edges, but they were focused. He had clothes on now, a simple white tee and a pair of jeans.

"Trowa! You're better!"

"Some, yea. Um… What are you doing?"

"Milliardo seduced me. I couldn't hold back."

"All you had to do was get up!" retorted Milliardo. "Stop putting all the blame on me."

"He just sat on me, you know? By the time I knew it, he was going on like a rabbit."

"And you continued like a dog! Then you still called out Heero's name, as if I wasn't enough."

"I was just imagining having sex with him and got out of control. Stop being jealous- you have two masters that find you irresistible, or do you want everyone to find you irresistible?"

"Everyone," the blonde pouted, then shoved him off, falling off the floor and looking up to the hallway leading to the front yard. He froze.

Duo looked back at Trowa with pleading eyes. "What do you think Heero will do when he finds out, Tro'?"

"You're going to tell him?" Trowa said, surprised.

"Well, if he's going to put in effort to make my life easier, I should be a better pet. But I go and do this… Though, it was really grea-"

"You better stop there before I change my mind," Heero demanded.

Now, Duo's heart dropped.

"How long were you there?" he asked nervously, tucking himself back in. Behind him were the other masters. Milliardo's masters were whispering between themselves while the slave was kneeling on the floor, biting his lower lip. Quatre came from these to groups to pounce on Trowa, feeling his forehead and smiling immensely.

"Since you called Milliardo beautiful. Come, we have a party to go to."

"You're not mad?"

Heero stared at him, impassive. "Do you find me attractive?"

"Yes." Heero glared. "Yes, master," he corrected.

"Do you wish to be a better pet?"

"Yes, master."

"Then I am not angry." He motioned him forward, and Duo went to him, jumping a little when his master leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I liked to watch."

This surprised Duo so much, he didn't really believe what he had heard, but Heero's fanged mouth smiled a little, and he was even more shocked. He was simply dragged out to the car. Behind him, he could hear Quatre ask Trowa, "Are you sure you can get around without trouble?" Trowa must have nodded for Quatre answered, "Well, make sure you rest when you're tired, or tell somebody." Was it all in head, or was Quatre being really nice?

"Wait," Milliardo protested, being pulled out the door by his two masters. "I need to get dressed!"

Treize laughed. "Oh? We were under the impression that you were so horny you didn't want clothes. I mean, what other reason would you seduce a fellow pet BEHIND YOUR MASTERS' BACKS?"

"Pets don't need to be dressed for this," Wufei added in a strained voice. "Especially loose pets."

"Don't be angry, master Treize, master Wufei," the uneasy blonde tried to sweet talk, but he was only shoved into the back of the limousine waiting outside, and followed by his ill-natured masters. Allelujah offered to drive so that the masters could explain what was happening, and so the rest of them also shuffled into the back. Trowa leaned his head on Quatre's shoulder, a bit tired from just his little walk.

"You're going to stay put at the party, okay? I'll sit with you," Quatre said softly.

"Are you master Quatre's clone?"

Treize snickered at the master's disappointed look. "Actually, Trowa, he is the real Quatre Winner. He's been trying hard to become a less… antagonistic lover, like Heero who's attempting a break from his usual stern no-nonsense manner."

"And Treize and Wufei need to be less strict, too?" asked Milliardo, hopefully.

Both other masters replied, "They need to be stricter."

His face fell. Finally accepting his fate of being in trouble, he wound his belt tighter around himself. "So what's this party about?"

"Apparently, Misa of the Kira Order is celebrating her birthday today. Her _twenty_-_first_ birthday. And since we just so happened to join this whole Southern place and had become a huge family, they have coincided a welcome party and her birthday for a huge bash." Treize smiled. "It's going to be mostly outside. Southern folks don't like inside too much. Half inside the Order Hall and the outside plaza complete with bands and performers and other entertainment."

Duo paled at the entertainment part. "What other entertainment will be there?"

"The usual," whispered Treize.

"What's that?"

"Live human feeding, auctions of human and supernaturals, whippings of certain pets- none of you," he assured. "You're guests, so nothing is going to happen to any of you, or anyone you know. Plus there's sex! Nothing like sex, is there?"

"Masturbating," joked Duo to hide his nervousness and smiled at Milliardo. He received an annoyed little scowl in return and a nice little gesture concerning the middle finger not next to the pinky

But he had forgotten that the masters didn't know this. Heero asked him, "So you masturbated as well?"

"Oh, not me, just Milliardo. And I swear that was our first time together, despite his desperate tries for me to join."

"Remind me never to tell you anything," muttered Milliardo.

"You did things, you didn't tell me anything." Another universal sign of affection.

"And all the things he did has him calm for the rest of the evening," Wufei complained, his eyes slits, and angry red blotches betraying his feelings.

'Oh, he has more stamina than that," Treize said, palming his way up Milliardo's inner thigh. He clutched his warm prize. "He better."

Duo couldn't help springing to life at the display, and then remembering the tight, surprisingly moist sanctum. He moved his hips a little at the memory, ironically matching the tempo at which Treize was stroking his unruly charge. Unconsciously, he pressed his own hand to his groin, moaning. Heero stopped his hand.

Duo expected angry eyes to capture his, but they weren't angry. His master's cobalt blue eyes were liquid desire, just like when they had first met that weird day at Walmart. The rare smile showed again. "Not now," Heero said. "There will be plenty of time for that at the party."

It wasn't until a good hour into the party did Duo realize how much fun he was having. But first Misa of the Kira Order wanted them all to have a grand introduction to the rest of the Southern Order.

_Remember, folks reading from the Gundam Wing section. This is also in the Crossovers Gundam Wing/Harry Potter section... Though I now realize that it isn't exactly like that... Since the other crossovers share an equal part of the story... I'm not sure if I want to label this a Crossover anymore, haha._


End file.
